The Guardian of Belief
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Long ago there was a Princess of the Moon who is now a human girl, one day she meets the mischievous winter spirit named Jack Frost... (For a chance for it to be you as 'Jenny Brooks', go to deviantart - look for Ugly-Duckling123-2)
1. Chapter 1

It was a wintery Tuesday afternoon, nearly close to evening.

Jenny was running down the pavement along the road before the one her house was on, her brown shoulder length hair flying in her eyes, because otherwise she'd be late for the curfew, be home before dark.

Because the roads Jenny's house was on was a side road, and hardly anything came down it, when it came time to cross the road she forgot all the rules to the Green Cross Code and just bolted straight across.

Unfortunately for her, this was one of the rare occasions that something did come.

Realizing this too late, when she was half way across the road she froze in place, eyes growing wide in fear arms coming up to her face for protection from the car's lights.

All the sudden it felt like she was being yanked back to the pavement she had set off from, landing into the snow she was sure wasn't there when she was rushing by just a few seconds earlier.

She still had her arms up, meaning all she did, was hear the terrible language the driver was spitting out their window about teenagers today and their stupid games.

After she was sure that they had driven off, Jenny lowered her arms and looked around for the person who saved her, wanting to thank them, but didn't find anyone.

"You know," a teenager's voice said from a tree a few meters away "I'm pretty sure there are meant to be rules about crossing roads safely," he said.

"Er... Yes, there are," Jenny admitted rubbing her arm with embarrassment coming over to the tree looking up into it seeing blue, brown and a staff the person was holding.

"So why..." the teenager began before stopping "Wait can... Can you hear me?"

 _'That's a strange question'_ Jenny thought as she looked up to see two light, almost ice blue eyes filled with wonder coming out of the hood of his jumper. Slowly she nodded.

"Can... Can you see me?"

Again another strange question, but she nodded as slowly reaching for her pepper spray she always kept with her, especially after the night she had dubbed Death's Night a couple of years ago.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jenny asked cocking her head as the teenager in the tree let out his enjoyment by hanging upside down so they were face to face, only then did she realize he didn't have any shoes. "Err... Aren't you cold?" she asked nodding to his bare feet.

"I'm one of those people who never get's cold," the boy says grinning showing perfectly white teeth. "So my dear little Snowflake, may I know your name and why you were in so much of a hurry to get somewhere you broke the rules of road safety? And when kids are out playing too..." he whispered the last part tilting his head towards her next door neighbors house where their two daughters Louise and Lizzy were making snowmen.

"Well my name's Jenny Brooks," she said smiling a bit afterwards "And I was rushing, because..." she begin stopping as she realize how much time she was wasting here talking to this guy.

"Because unless I'm inside my house with in the next two minutes my mum's gonna kill me! Whoever you are, Thanks for saving me, hope to see you again. Blah blah blah, But I really need to go. Bye." you say and with that you turn tail and, after crossing the road safely this time, rushed down the pavement being careful of the ice and snow, ran up your drive and into your door, just as the sun was going down.

* * *

That night, as Jenny was walking around in her purple pj's brushing her teeth, her mind trailed to the boy she had met in the tree a few hours before and wandering who was he?

"Well if he likes me," Jenny said as she slid under the bed sheets, "I'm sure he'll find someway of getting to talk to me again... Preferably during the day... outside... where there are lots of people watching our every move..." she said as tears came to her eyes at the mere thought of Death's Night and she beat her pillow cursing herself how stupid she was, only pleased that she was off season when it happened.

Feeling cold, Jenny turned to the window and saw she forgot to close the curtains.

Slowly Jenny got out of bed and made to close them unknowingly scanning outside for any danger there might be, only seeing a man in black by a lamp post down below, she looked to the heavens and towards the moon and stars, the only ones she knew would not judge her for what happened on that night, because they saw it all happen, and saw how He came on to her and she demanded He'd back off only for him not to listen.

Then smiling gently Jenny recited an old lullaby her Grandma use to sing when she was having trouble sleeping when she was little because of something bothering her.

 _'Stars and moons_  
 _And air balloons_  
 _Fluffy clouds to the horizon_  
 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again_

 _'Teddy bears of pink_  
 _Ducks and lambs of white_  
 _Don't you cry dear_  
 _I'm here now_  
 _I'll be your nightlight'_

 _'Stars and moons_

 _And air balloons_

 _Fluffy clouds to the horizon_

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_

 _And rock you to sleep again'_

 _'Smiles to cure the frowns_  
 _Twirling and tumbling in laughter_  
 _Someday life will always be_  
 _Happily ever after'_

 _'Never more will the storms come_  
 _To destroy your little world_  
 _Nevermore will the waters rise_  
 _Till the mountains no longer_  
 _Touch the skies'_

 _'Stars and moons_

 _And air balloons_

 _Fluffy clouds to the horizon_

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_

 _And rock you to sleep again'_

 _'I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again...'_

With that and a final smile she closed the curtain and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jenny got up, dressed in her favorite outfit had breakfast and then left for work.

She had only just got out of her front door and turned around however when...

"Omph..." she said as she got a face full of snow and laughter reached her ears.

"Classic, classic," says the boy in blue from yesterday as he came over twirling his staff in hand.

He had his hood down today, meaning Jenny was able to see his white hair and cute face.

"Yeah... classic," Jenny said as she got the rest of the snow out of her face, and walked right pass him to begin the walk to the town's primary school.

"Hey where you going Jenny?" the boy asked following her, staff on his shoulder.

"To work," Jenny said blowing on her hands to warm them up even though you were wearing her green gloves. "I work as a helper at the primary school in the Learning Support, you know for those who find school just that bit more hard than the other kids."

"I was terrible at school," the boy said somehow now walking along somebody fence his staff over his shoulders to keep his balance.

"Not terrible as bad and in couldn't learn anything, I've been on my own for the last few years and learnt loads of things," he said rambling but Jenny felt that there was something more to it than what he was letting off. "I mean trying to get some fun into the building and those hair in buns, suit wearing stiffs to loosen up a bit."

"So what you do?" she asked crossing the road and continuing to the school.

"Well, one of the tricks I did was get one of those waxing machines and went over every single corridor and the hall and gym with it, letting everyone have a non-ice ice-ring. The kids loved it, didn't go to well with the adults though..."

 _'I thought said the papers it was a proper ice, ice-ring with ice and snow everywhere...'_ Jenny thought to herself.

The twp of them walked in silence for the next few minutes Jenny always trying to work out this boy out.

As they got to the school car park Jenny turned to him and said "Well see you this afternoon I guess," she said smiling weakly "That is of course unless you want to come in as my guess and spend a day with the kids. You might need shoes though," she said looking at his feet.

"The school has rules about kids wearing something on their feet at all times and as we're supposed to be adults we're meant to pose examples to them," Jenny explained rambling just to get the explanation across blushing a bit.

"Thanks for the offer Snowflake," he says smiling "But I don't think the teachers will accept me even with shoes. So see you out here at three thirty?" he asked leaning on his staff.

"A bit after that, we need to make sure everything is packed away and in it's place for the next day before we can leave." Jenny explained turning to go in to the school.

"My names Jack by the way," he says giving Jenny his name before he turns and heads for town whistling a tune to himself.

"Jack," she said feeling his name on her lips blushing as it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The good fuzzy, not Death's Night fuzzy, this was the kind she wanted to feel.

Thinking she'd better get going and be there before the bell rings, Jenny shook her head of these thoughts and went into the school.

* * *

That day Jenny felt that some of the kids were... a little off.

The loud 'wont-listen-to-anything-or-do-what-you-ask-of-them' kids were behaving and quiet, and the quiet kids were even more quiet than they normally are.

During break, while Jenny was outside watching them with Maggie, one of the schools teachers, she mentioned this.

"Oh I'm sure they're all just nervous for the school play we'll be doing in a few weeks," she says waving it off.

"I don't think so Mag's," Jenny said looking over the playground it never sounding so quiet, especially with all the kids out and all this snow, for a second she thought she could see a tumble weed roll by. "I think it's more than that, but I'm not sure what."

Just then the conversation was cut short when a few kids came over to Jenny and Maggie, with a skipping rope and asked if one of, or both of them, would hold the ends so they could play with it.

Having learnt to tend to the kids wishes and cheer them up when their down, Jenny accepted and walked off with them over to the part of the playground that had some grass, in case they fell over, that hasn't got anybody playing on it yet.

"Ready?" Jenny asked as the girl standing next to the rope took her position.

"Ready," she said bending her knees a concentrated smile on her face.

"It's a hot sunny day, the ice-cream man's just gone away, with a record amount of money in his hand, how many scoops of ice-cream have you had?" everyone sang the rhyme as Jenny and another student span the rope.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, four..."

The girl skipping came to an end as she lost her footing and ended up with her feet on either side of the rope.

"Thirteen then," Jenny said smiling, silently asking her to move so the next person could take their place.

"But that's an unlucky number," the girl says staying put crossing her arms "I want another go," she says.

"Alice," Jenny said kindly but firmly "You can have another go once all the others have had one," she said pointing to the other kids waiting patiently.

"But that will take forever," she wined "Let me have another go now," she says.

"It will only... ' _take forever'_ ," Jenny mimicked her "If we don't get going with it. So step aside please and let Ronnie have ago."

"Fine," Alice says and sulks off to the end of the line.

"Right. Thank you Alice," Jenny said getting nothing in response. "You ready Ronnie?"

"Ready," he says smiling. "But can I say my own rhyme?"

"If you want? One two three..." Jenny said as she begin to spin the rope.

"He wears blue and makes you laugh, in his hand he carries a staff, Jack Frost the bestest friend there has ever been, How long did it take for him to get believed in and seen..."

"Wait what?" Jenny said shaking her head a surprise look on her face stopping the rope.

"Jack Frost," Ronnie explains looking around seeing nearly all the kids lining up nodding with him saying they understood. "You know the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun..."

"Does he go around barefoot and have white hair?" Jenny asked carefully.

"Yeah that's him," all the kids who had been nodding say joy in their eyes.

"And what did you mean by the _'How long did it take for him to get believed in and seen'_?" Jenny asked.

"Jack Frost according to Sophie's brother is 300 years old. And you need to believe in him and or any of the Guardians to be able to see them," Ronnie explains.

Thinking that she'll have something to talk to Jack about later, Jenny shook her head and came back to the here and now.

"Right ok, er... sorry about that Ronnie," Jenny said smiling sheepishly "It wont happen again but for now can you step aside. Next please..."

For the rest of break Jenny was there just mentally spinning the rope, singing rhymes and counting.

* * *

At last the bell rang and everyone went back inside, Jenny stayed behind to pack the rope away, then started heading back.

"He his too real..." Jenny heard Ronnie's voice call out.

"Is not..." Alice replied.

"Is too..."

"Is not..."

"Then who do you thing brings us all this snow?"

"Err... the weather dumbo..."

"Hey hey hey..." Jenny said finding the kids still where they were last time she checked on them arguing. "Now what's going on here?"

"Alice says Jack Frost's not real," Ronnie said nearly close to tears. Ronnie was one of those kids in Learning Support, his problem he has very powerful emotions and gets upset easily.

"Because he's not!" Alice argues "If you can't see, hear, or feel something... It doesn't exist," she said strongly.

"Guys," Jenny said as she slowly guided them to the doors so they could get to their class rooms "Alice, just because you can't see with your eyes, hear things with your ears, or feel things with your hands doesn't make things any less real. You just have to choose whether to believe in them or not." Jenny began slowly to get it into the spoiled kids head.

"And Ronnie, you have to know that everyone in the world has different pairs of eyes. Some see the magic and wonders of the world. Others see amazing miracles and have different views on things. And still even more others don't see anything at all. But that doesn't mean you can force someone from a different group to see what the group you're in sees." Jenny explained kindly as the three of them got in to the building.

"You two understand where I'm going with this?" Jenny asked squatting down to look both kids in the eyes smiling up at them.

After a bit they looked sideways at each other and without saying anything, nod firmly.

"Good now heed those words you two because I don't want anymore arguing about this," Jenny said standing up and escorting Alice back to her class apologizing for her tardiness, before she and Ronnie went to Learning Support.

"So do you believe Jenny?" Ronnie asked along the way, slipping his hand into hers for comfort.

"Huh?" Jenny ask confused as she helped him with his coat.

"Do you believe in the Guardians, you know Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost?"

"I did when I was younger," Jenny explained "Not sure how high that meter is now though..."

"Ah there you are Jenny and Ronnie," Mr Williams says as they step into the room and see everyone doing Maths. "What took so long?" he asks Jenny as Ronnie got to his seat and pulled out his books.

"We needed a few extra minutes with Alice Cooms about the powers of belief," Jenny explained as she took off her coat off and hung it in the class rooms coat-cupboard.

"Mr. Williams, have you noticed the kids are acting a bit... off today?" Jenny asked as the two of them went to the front desk so they could talk. "Because Maggie thinks it's all just nerves, but I think its a bit more than that. But I can't place my finger on it. It's like their afraid of something. Something bigger than a show we put on every year."

"I don't know Jenny," he answers taking the seat since it was his. "To be honest I haven't seen anything different amongst the kids."

Knowing that many secrets lie in children's dreams, Jenny came up with a plan.

"Sir will it be alright if I go around and ask and record the kids about any dreams they had last night? This class and the whole school?" Jenny asked smiling that smile of hers that nearly always got her what she wanted.

"It's alright with me Jenny," Mr Williams says giving her a couple of pieces of paper a board and a pen. "Just be gentle with them if they don't want to say anything."

Nodding she set off around the class room asking everyone what went on in their heads the night before. After Jenny had got all of theirs and seeing she still had sometime left, went off to ask the other class rooms about their dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch Jenny made a deal with Lucy to do her shift on the playground so she could go over what she had recorded.

"All of them start out happy," Jenny said to herself biting into her apple.

"But then almost all of them say their dreams turn into nightmares, and it's all black and they see this guy..." Jenny said pulling out a picture of a man in black with black hair and yellow eyes one of the kids had drawn for her. "That can't be a coincidence," she said.

She scanned the list of dreams again and found one of the kids that was 'affected', was Ronnie Davis.

Thinking she had an idea Jenny finished her apple, packed the rest of her lunch back up and started to head out to look for the other kids that were visited by this guy last night.

* * *

"Hey Jenny," Lucy called as her friend came over as Jenny ventured out onto the playground. "I thought you had something important to do inside which is why we set this up."

"I did, and still do," Jenny said blushing a bit "Look can you tell me if their out here, or where... Becky Cheffings, Josh Stone, and Sophie Bennett are hiding," Jenny askd naming a few kids off the list who were visited last night.

"Sure there over there," Lucy said nodding to the three kids, well three kids and one white haired teenager with a staff and blue hoodie, who were all having a snowball fight.

"Jack?" Jenny asked out loud "When did he get here?"

"You ok Jen?" Lucy asked tilting her head and scrunching up their eyes to try and see what her friend could see.

"Um... yes I'm fine," Jenny said eyes still on Jack "Thanks for pointing them out to me."

With that, the piece of paper put away, a newly formed snowball in her hand and an evil look on her face, Jenny headed off to the group.

~~o~~

"Missed me Jack," Sophie called laughing as she picked up one of Jack's snowballs and tried aiming it at him.

"Yeah and you missed me," Jack said proudly rising up from his sudden duck to avoid Sophie's and then jumping high to dodge Becky and Josh's joint assault.

"I'm the King of the Frost kids," Jack boasted jumping up onto his staff bowing at the waist "No one can hit me and take away my crown."

"Is that so?" Jenny's voice called out followed by a snowball to the face as he looked up making him fall off his staff, and getting cheers and laughter from the kids around the two.

"That's for this morning, this..." Jenny said elbowing the tree next to her so all the snow fell down on top of him. "...Is for not telling me who you are."

"I told you," Jack said after coming out "I'm Jack."

"You didn't tell me you were the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun that you need to believe in to see," Jenny said defensively.

"Well would you of believed me if I did?" Jack asked both of them forgetting the kids.

"Last time someone didn't tell me something about them, it turned out to be the worst night of my life!" Jenny said her voice rising as she begin to see red.

"So... Now you're here and have upset me, you can sort this out," Jenny said as she shoved the list of dreams into his chest and turned and ran back inside before anyone could see her crying and ask what was wrong.

As Jenny ran off, Jack looked down at what she gave to him and began reading the dreams his eyes getting bigger the more he read them.

"Soph," he said "You didn't tell me Pitch gave you bad dreams last night. None of you did." he said looking up at the three kids who were confused by Jenny's outburst shaking their heads and coming back to Jack.

"I didn't think it was important," Sophie said looking down to her snow-boots her hands behind her back tilting back and forth.

"Soph," Jack said getting down after packing the paper away to show the others later "If you have anything at all about Pitch, it's important. I know you were only two and a half, but remember that Easter?" he asked hand on her shoulder.

Sophie nodded.

"And I'm a Guardian now, you know you can tell me anything to do with Bignose right?" Jack asked looking to all three who nodded and smiled weakly.

"Us Guardians are there to look after you kids, whether you're good or bad naughty or nice, we are here to protect you. But we can't do that, unless you tell us what's going on so we know how to do that. Understand?" he asked, getting nods again.

"Ok now I need to get to the Pole to relay this to the others," Jack said getting up smiling "See you kids as soon as I can."

"Bye Jack," they say waving him off as they raced off to find more fun somewhere else and he took to the air.

* * *

The Winter season at the North Pole.

Not really the place Jack would like to be if he could help it, what with all the Yeti's rushing around and their tempers growing thin.

But this was necessary. He had to tell North about the kids of Burgess primary school's dreams.

"Hey North?" he asked as he jumped down and landed from the window above the Globe Room looking around.

Not seeing him, Jack went off to his office to see if he was there. After knocking and a reply of 'Come in' was given Jack entered North's office.

"Ah Jack, what's wrong?" he asked as he put the finishing touches to an ice plane in front of him.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Jack asked grinning nervously.

"You're just like my Yetis, Jack," his father figure said chuckling "No matter how often I tell you something it goes in one ear and out the other. You never knock unless something bad has happened." he said placing his tools down so he could give Jack his full attention.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well last night I met this girl," Jack began rubbing the back of his neck a bit of color coming to his cheeks the older Guardian didn't fail to see.

"This teenaged/young adult girl, by the way... And I was just playing with some of the kids including Sophie, from the school she works at and well..."

Not sure how to carry on and just pulled out the list of dreams and handed it over to North for him to look over while he played with some of the toys that were lining the shelves of the room.

Just then Bob came charging down the door speaking in their language and pointing out to the globe. Not even scorning him for not knocking, North and Jack rushed to the Globe and saw all the lights flickering.

After a few minutes, everything turned back to normal, and without a word, North turned the dial and ignited the Northern Lights.

~~o~~

Five to ten minutes later the others were there too each one reading the list of dreams Jack had been given by this girl, Sandy the most surprised of all.

"So you brought us here, because a bunch of kids were having bad dreams because of Pitch?" Bunny asked never one to visiting the Pole for any occasion because of how cold it was. "North that's his job remember?"

"So you think it's just coincidental that all the kids who had him visit their dreams were kids that believed in us Kangaroo?" Jack asked up in the rafters to avoid Bunny's rage for that nick name.

"Well yeah it's a bit weird," Bunny said fishing out an egg and paintbrush. "But it doesn't mean to say Pitch is up to anything. How do we know that this girl could be trusted and these dream are genuine?"

"What did you say her name is again Jack?" Tooth asked looking up to the teenager.

"Jenny Brooks" Jack answered her playing with a snowflake going over what she had told him earlier.

"That name sound familiar," Tooth said getting the others to turn their heads to her and raise eyebrows. "What she look like?"

"Err...brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, about my height, kind, unless she's upset about something..." Jack began. "About 20 to 22, and works at the primary school where those kids are from." he concluded pointing to the list.

"Did she say anything about something that happened a few years ago when you upset her Jack?" Tooth asked avoiding everyone's eyes rubbing her arm a bit.

"She said something about a 'Worst night of her life', but ran away before I could ask her what she meant by that."

"That will be because she wouldn't of wanted to say anything about it in front of the kids..." Tooth said.

"Huh?" Everyone but Sandy, who had also heard her screaming that night, said.

"Never mind," Tooth said quickly "It's her business and her... story to tell when she's ready. But I can guarantee Bunny she's to be trusted." Tooth said getting a nod from Sandy.

"So what about Pitch?" Bunny asked changing the subject as he placed the egg away.


	4. Chapter 4

After her spazz with Jack and secrets outside, Jenny had run back into the school and waited out the rest of the lunch hour in the library in the reading area with an old book of fairy tales.

Reading always made her feel better, whatever the occasion or reason. And what with all the snow outside and all this new technology meaning the kids didn't need books anymore, it was fairly empty.

Jenny was just finishing the tale of _'The Princess and the Seven Swans'_ when the bell went off signaling she needed to head back to Learning Support to welcome the kids back in.

Placing the book back where she had found it Jenny was about to leave when a sound of books falling off their shelves caught her ears confusing her as she thought she was alone in here, the only other person in here was the half asleep librarian and she was on the other side of the room.

Going around to the shelves where she heard the noise from, Jenny found only one book had fallen off.

 _'The Guardians of Childhood by Kathrine Whitetail'_ it said.

Carefully picking the book up giving it a weird look, Jenny looked at the cover and saw all the charterers children grew up with, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Jack Frost, and that man in black who was in everyone's dreams last night and a few others she didn't know, under a large full moon.

Looking around to see if she could find the person who pulled this off the shelf, Jenny got up and began heading out of the library with it showing it to the librarian who nodded lowering the alarm system as she went through the door trusting her to bring it back.

As Jenny was walking down the hall she read the back of the book...  
 _  
 **'Ever wanted to know where your great childhood hero's came from? How the Tooth Fairy got her wings, or how Santa came to be a kind giving soul he is seen as today?**_

 ** _Then this is the book for you! A handful of wonderful stories about the truths on where these people came from.'_**

Saying to herself that that was something to read while she was in bed that night, Jenny entered the Learning Support classroom smiling and apologizing for being late again.

After getting a 'It's alright' from Mr Williams, Jenny went to place the book with her stuff then came out to sit with the kids to watch _Finding Nemo_ , a movie was being shown to celebrate the last few weeks of the year.

But Jenny's mind was off somewhere else with all this weird stuff that's going on, hoping it will all get sorted out.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and all the kids had gone home leaving Jenny and the teachers to take care of the class rooms for the next day.

"So find out why the children were off today Jenny," Mr Williams asked as he wiped off the board as she was putting the chairs back in the right place.

"I'm half way there," Jenny said truthfully.

"Well as long as their safe and continue to spread fun and laughter that's the main thing isn't it?"

"I guess," Jenny said weakly picking up a toy snowman that some how traveled from the toy box to under the tables.

"Something wrong dear?" Mr Williams said pausing to look at her, concerned.

"It's just..." Jenny began sitting on a table. "Well I'm not really sure how to explain this but... I met some guy yesterday after he saved me from being run over because I didn't cross the road properly," she began, kicking her legs.

"And he walked me here this morning and was all really sweet and kind and junk, Like... Like how He was," Jenny said getting Mr Williams attention now, he was one of the few people Jenny had trusted with the story of Death's Night.

"Then at break Ronnie told me who he really was, but he's a good guy don't worry," Jenny said quickly before Mr Williams got protective over her.

"Then at lunch he came by and then we got to talking, and I asked him why didn't he tell me who he really was, and I got mad at him and just turned and came back inside," Jenny finished up sniffing a bit. "But now for some reason I feel bad that I did that, but I don't want to be with him if he keeps secrets and stuff, you know?" she asked looking up.

"Honey," Mr Williams said coming to sit next to her "This is just a few words from a 43 year old suit wearing stiff," he says making Jenny raise her head a bit at that giggling a bit. "But I think... If you've found something you like don't throw it away. Keep it, hold on to it and get to know it. When he hurts you, you can knock him down and give him all the pain you felt on that night, but until then, just get to know him and such."

"Humph... Thanks Bill," Jenny said kissing Mr Williams on the cheek in gratitude smiling.

Jenny helped tidy the rest of the class room up, and then headed out of the gates and on the way home.

~~o~~

Because she was looking at her phone, as Jenny turned right from the gate she didn't see the man in front of her until she had bumped into him ending up in her falling to the floor.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," he says in a British accent helping Jenny back up "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks," she said "I was just not looking where I was going so..."

"Ah yes," the black haired man wearing the black full body coat said "We must be very careful when we have our attention elsewhere shouldn't we? We don't want to end up crossing an unsafe road, going down ally ways or walking into someone else's house now do we?" he said smiling a smile that didn't make Jenny feel quite right.

"No, your right," Jenny said shaking her hand out of his, their eyes still locked. "Well sorry for that," Jenny said grinning embarrassingly "Thank you for helping me up and being so understanding. If that happened back in school, I'd of gotten a punch in the eye or something by the person I bumped into and a cry in my ear about using them next time." she said her smile disappearing as memories came back.

"Oh my dear," the man said gently "I assure you, you wont have to worry about that with me."

"Thanks," Jenny said, her smile coming back. "I... need to be going now. My mum doesn't like me out after dark, and I don't like it much either."

"Then may I be so kind as to walk you home since it's getting close to dark?" the man asked "As a way of apologizing for disturbing your path?" he asked bowing slightly eyes still on hers.

"Oh no thanks," Jenny said backing up a bit reaching for her pepper spray in case it would be needed. "I can find it alright on my own."

"Well then goodbye, Jenny Brooks, it was nice talking to you," the man said and Jenny started walking only to stop after a few paces.

"Hey how'd you know ..." Jenny begin spinning around seeing no trace of the man "...my name?"

Not sure how to feel about this man, Jenny just turned and started heading off for home, and get as much distance between here and him as possible.

~~o~~

"Mum I'm home," Jenny called out as she shut the door as she walked in the house.

"I'm in the kitchen dear," her mum replies and Jenny followed the sweet smell of freshly baked rolls.

"So what took so long today then dear?" she asked as Jenny helped herself to one of the rolls already made.

"I had things I wanted to get off my chest and give to Mr Williams," Jenny began "Then I literately bumped into someone as I was leaving the school."

"I hope you said sorry then dear" her mother said shaping the dough.

"I did," Jenny replied "But something was... off about him. For one thing, he new my name even though I didn't introduce myself."

"Well as long as he didn't hurt you, that's fine with me," your mum said not really sounding like she heard what you said.

Rolling your eyes, you went upstairs to your room, with the bread roll and a drink to wait it out until tea.

You had just got up to your room and were about to see what the book you borrowed from the library was all about, when the door bell rang.

"Jenny can you get that?" her mum called "My hands are full of bread dough."

"Sure mum," Jenny called as she came down the stairs and went to open the door, to see Sophie and an older boy with brown hair and eyes, most likely her brother.

"Can I help you you two?" Jenny asked pulling the door to as she stepped outside to keep the heat inside the house.

"Tell Jamie how you can see Jack, Jenny!" Sophie said straight out pushing her brother forward so Jenny would address him first.

"Soph, only those who believe in them can see the Guardians remember? And... No offense Miss Brooks, but I think she's a bit old to be believing in them." Jamie said to his sister, apologizing to Jenny.

"You still believe in them," Sophie said determined to get somewhere.

"Kids," Jenny said as the siblings begin an argument over this "How about we all come into my nice warm house and calmly and quietly talk this out, ok?"

With that Jenny let the kids into the house and lead them into her bedroom after telling her mum she had guests, and shut the door.

"Now," Jenny said, clearing a spot on her bed to let both of them sit down as she took to rest on her desk seat. "Jamie was it?" she asked getting a nod "I'm not sure about the rest of them, but yes for some reason I can see Jack Frost. Tell you the truth he saved my life last night by pulling me back to the pavement as a car was about to hit me."

"See told ya," Sophie said somehow hugging one of Jenny's stuffed animals rubbing her face into it.

"So tell me you two," Jenny said crossing her arms a mild smile on her lips "How do you know they exist?"

"We met them four years ago when they fraught that meanie Pitch Black," Sophie was the one who answered. "The Tooth Fairy was really pretty..."

"Pitch Black?" Jenny asked cocking her head confused.

"The Boogieman," Jamie clarified eyes drifting over to the older girl's bag the book from the library poking out. Seeing it Jamie got off the bed went over to it and looked to the cover. "Him." he said pointing to the man in black with black hair and grey skin and amber eyes.

"Also known as the King of Nightmares," a new voice said from the closed window making Jenny jump and all three of them to spin around and see Jack.

"JACK!" the kids cried running up to him and throwing themselves at him assaulting him with hugs.

"What... But... How did you get in here?" Jenny stammered looking around seeing no sign of forced entry.

"Through the window of course Snowflake," he said lifting Sophie to his shoulders and ruffling Jamie's hair.

"But... But it's not even open!" she said loudly.

"That's the trick to it," Jack said smirking. "But getting back to Bignose and who he his... Pitch Black is the Man of Fear and King of Nightmares." he began "The man all those who had nightmares on that list you made up saw last night in their dreams."

"But I thought he got destroyed that Easter," Jamie said backing off a bit looking worried shaking his head.

"He did," Jack said "But somehow he's been able to come back. North thinks it was so fast might be because he was able to find a fear strong enough to feed off of. But don't worry," Jack said ruffling the boys hair "We won't let anything happen to the Last Light, his sister or any of you kids."

While Jack was playing catch-up with Jamie and Sophie Jenny was looking at the cover of the book. Specifically Pitch Black's picture.

"I... I think I've seen him," Jenny said bringing the room to grow quiet.

Looking up Jenny says "Well I don't know if it was him or not, he didn't say his name... But as I was coming home I bumped into a man who minus the eyes, looked just like his guy on the cover. And thinking of it I think I saw that man last night too as I was getting ready for bed and about to pull the curtains, he was standing by a lamp post just across the street."

"Hey Jenny, you still believe in the Tooth Fairy, Santa, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman right?" Jack asked lifting Sophie down and picking up his staff and sticking his hand into his pocket.

"Yes..." Jenny replied slowly, backing away a bit.

"If you have the time, more sooner than later, would you mind coming to talk to them about all this?" Jack asked fishing out a perfectly ordinary looking snowglobe.

"Actually yes I would mind. I'll have you know that after that night, I have gone nowhere with a boy that I barely even know," Jenny said standing her ground. But thinking it over "But... for the kids, fine. I'll... I'll trust you. But you better not try anything funny."

"Can we come too Jack?" Jamie asked a big grin on his and Sophie's faces.

"Maybe next time Squirt and Squirtette," Jack said kneeling down to hug them. "Let us grown ups deal with all the boring stuff first, then I'll see what North or any of the others has to say about it."

"Okay," the siblings say together sadly. Then within seconds cheered up again.

"See you later then," Jamie said as he and Sophie left and started heading home.

"So you ready?" Jack asked after watching the kids for a few minutes from the window to make sure they got home alright.

"Yes, but... How will we get to... Where ever it is we're going?" Jenny asked pulling on some shoes and her purple hoodie.

"We can either fly..."

"NO!" Jenny said cutting him off. "I'm... I'm afraid of heights, and the dark, and some... some other things." she said not looking him in the eye, rubbing her arm.

"Hey I promise Jenny," Jack said resting a hand on her shoulder, trying to look into her eyes. "That absolutely nothing bad, what so ever, will happen to you. My word as a Guardian and as a friend."

"Ok," Jenny said feeling a little better "So what are the other options?"

"Or we can use this," Jack said holding up the snowglobe which at the moment had...

"Is that my house?" Jenny asked taking it from him and staring at it confused.

"Yep," Jack said smiling at her amazement. "You want to give it a spin? Just say 'North Pole' shake it and throw it to the ground."

"But wont that break it?" Jenny asked.

"Nah... It's a magic snowglobe portal thing," Jack said sitting on the desk "I think there also might be a tracking device in there too, but that's besides the point at the moment. Do you want to try it or not?"

"Ok um... North Pole," Jenny said then shaking it, she threw it to the ground and a bright swirling portal appeared in the room making loose sheets of paper fly everywhere.

"Ladies first then," Jack said bowing and pointing to the portal.

"Oh so after you then?" Jenny asked smirking.

Rolling his eyes Jack just grabbed Jenny's hand and jumped into the portal pulling her along with him laughing as she screamed in fright.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet at the North Pole.

Well as quiet as it could get with the Yeti's making the toys, grumbling to each other and complaining about things, with the elves with their bell hats tinkling, and North and Bunny arguing over what holiday was better.

"Look mate," Bunny said to North "Easter is way better than Christmas. Right you even said it was more important a few years ago."

"Sorry Bunny I do not remember," North said taking the egg Bunny was painting off of him and playing with it.

Just then one of Norths snowglobe portals popped up and out of it came Jack and a girl looking to be about late teens who obviously since it was her first time in a portal fell flat on her face.

"Hey you ok Snowflake?" Jack asked laughing and how wiped out the girl was, crouching down and offering his hand.

After taking it and being helped up she took the scruff of his neck and stared daggers into his eyes.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" she told him pushing him away.

"Hey you didn't want to fly so what else could I do?"

"You could of warned me as soon as I'd jump in there, my stomach would be in my mouth!"

"But then you wouldn't of come..." Jack said acting like a child who just got caught stealing cookies from the jar.

She was about to say something else when a slightly stern cough cut her off and the two of them to look up to see the others watching the whole thing.

"You mind telling us who the Sheila is Jack?" the giant rabbit asked putting away his painting things.

"Right," Jack said pulling the girl out from behind him. "Everyone this is Jenny, the girl I told you about earlier who composed that list. Jenny, these are the other Guardians, North, Tooth, Sandy, and the Easter Kangaroo." he said ducking and pulling Jenny down with him to avoid a boomerang the rabbit just threw at Jack.

"How many time do I have to tell ya I'm a bunny?!" he asked.

"And why is she here," Tooth asked fiddling with her fingers, letting her fairies say hello to Jenny, who tickled her with their wings.

"She thinks she's seen Pitch hanging around that school and the neighborhood of hers," Jack explained.

Jenny left Jack to explain to the others what she was doing here and played with the tooth fairies gently tickling them making them blush and giggle.

Every so often her eyes traveled over to the others who were still discussing how this could be possible, never once asking anything to her.

After five minutes Jenny got bored, let the fairies fly back to Tooth and got up and went exploring a bit.

Because she didn't know this place, Jenny didn't stray too far from where this 'meeting' was taking place and stuck to straight lines so she could find her way back.

Eventually Jenny came to a balcony over looking what could only be the toy factory, making her eyes grow in wonder.

"I've never seen so many toys in all of my life," Jenny whispered out loud ducking as a plane came flying over head giggling slightly feeling all her worries melt away.

"But..." she said looking down seeing great hairy beasts at the desks while the elves were just messing around "I always thought that the elves made the toys."

"That's what I thought too," someone said behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, scaring Jenny and making her over react, going into self defense mode throwing who ever it was to the floor and pulling on their arms a knee to the middle of their back.

Just then everyone came round the corner. Well almost everyone.

Counting heads Jenny saw Jack wasn't there, then looking down she saw who she had on the floor quickly letting go of him and backing away.

"I'm sorry!" Jenny said blushing shifting her eyes.

"Don't worry Sheila," Bunny said laughing harder than he others. "I'm sure he deserved it."

"But I didn't do anything," Jack said rubbing his wrists then looked at her and said teasingly "If you wanted to get to know me better, you could of just asked."

Feeling her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment and memories, Jenny shoved Jack away and ran as fast as she could away from everyone, found a spare room, slammed the door and began to let the dams burst.

~~o~~

Back on the balcony everyone looked to Jack, everyone but Tooth and Sandy looking confused.

"What you have to say that to her for Jack?" Tooth asked sounding annoyed.

"I... I was just joking around Tooth," Jack said holding up his hands "No need to get..."

"Do you know why she's so defensive and gets upset like that?" Tooth asked not letting him finish.

Silence.

"Because she's afraid that's why," she finished "Afraid history will repeat itself of that night a few years ago."

"Wait Tooth are you saying that she..." Bunny asked connecting the dots.

"Yes..." she said not looking anyone in the eye "So now, if you guys don't mind... I think I'll try and have some girl talk with her to see if she's alright."

With that she flew off to try and find Jenny.

~~o~~

For the last few minutes Jenny had been sitting up against the door, knees brought to her chest as she cried into them.

"Why do I still get upset about Death's Night?" she asked herself sniffing.

"Get a grip Jenny it was two and a half years ago," she said slapping herself. "So why do I still feel afraid of it?" Jenny asked wrapping her arms around herself.

Just then a knocking came to the door.

"Jenny? It's Tooth, you mind if I come in and we talk? You know girl to girl about some things..."

"You know about Death's Night, don't you?" Jenny asked as she looked through the door barely opening it to talk to her.

"Yes dear I do," Tooth says "And so does Sandy. We were both on our rounds when we heard... you know..."

Feeling that she needed a friend to talk to about this, since she hadn't told anyone but Lucy and Mr. Williams about this, Jenny opened the door for her to come in.

* * *

Back in Burgess...

"Can she really see Jack, Jamie?" Claude asked as Jamie and him came into the living room where everyone else, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, Monty and Sophie were all crowding around the telly for the movie they were going to watch.

"Yeah, saw it with my own eyes when Sophie dragged me over to her house earlier." Jamie said a bowl of pop-corn in his hands as he sat down.

"Do you think she still believes because she stays around all those kids everyday and it's rubbed off on her," Monty asked pushing his glasses up his nose "Or something else?"

"Ronnie said she likes talking about believing," Sophie said stuffing her face with pop-corn. " 'e said... she told Alice Cooms 'ooday... Somefing about not having to see... to believe," **(pretend she's got a mouth full of pop-corn)** Sophie mumbled swallowing.

"My mum says people hang onto childish things as a comfort type things because something bad happened to them in the past," Cupcake said "Like old toys or blankets or something."

"But what could Jenny have that's Guardian related, so she can see Jack?" Jamie asked thinking out loud.

"She likes the moon," Sophie said slurping up some Coca-Cola, getting all the older kids to look at her. "What?" she asked.

"Did you say she likes the moon Sophie?" Pippa asked. "As in Manny?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why," Sophie said playing with her hair "Every time we get round to it or boyfriends she acts like she's deaf until the subject's changed."

"That is strange," everyone agreed. But were silenced as the titles of the movie were starting.

* * *

At the Pole...

Jenny and Tooth were still in that room you ran to after Jack upset Jenny earlier, neither of them saying a word or looking in the others eyes.

Feeling the silence was going on too long Tooth took in a deep breath and spoke.

"You do know that Jack has no idea about what happened, and being the joker he is only said that for laughs right?" she asked trying to look into Jenny 's face.

Slowly Jenny nodded but still didn't say anything hugging her knees tighter.

"Jack's a good guy Jenny," Tooth carried on resting her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "I guarantee he would never try that to you or any girl for that matter."

"I know," Jenny said merely above a whisper "But it's not him I'm scared of. It's everyone else. And the question of 'Does this guy really like me or does he just want to set me up?' You... You know what I mean? This is why I don't have anyone, and lock myself away on Valentines Day, and try to be home before dark, and..."

She was silenced as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and someone stroking her hair smoothly.

"I know child," Tooth said quietly. "I know He may have set you back from a few things, but that shouldn't mean you should give it all up."

"Can I just go home please?" Jenny asked as Tooth let her out of the hug. "Suddenly I... I don't want to be here all that much anymore."

"Of course dear," Tooth said smiling slightly "Come on. We'll find North, and he'll give you a snowglobe so you can go home." Tooth said offering her hand to Jenny hovering a bit.

Slowly Jenny took it, wiping the last few tears away getting up and opening the door quickly getting out of the way as Jack and a few elves toppled forward onto the floor.

"JACK!" Tooth cried getting the boy to stand up and strangely look worried.

"Yes... Tooth?" he asked hiding his staff behind his back.

"Would you mind telling us... Why you were listening in on our VERY private conversation?" she asked glaring at him arms crossed.

"Yes, yes I would mind. But..." Jack said looking to Tooth's newly made fists looking scared "I'll say anyway, and I'll say 'I wasn't listening in on your conversation, only coming to tell Jenny that if she wants to be home before dark she needs to leave soonish. Not that we're kicking you out of here or anything..." he says looking over to Jenny, smiling a friendly smile.

"Then explain this, and why you were so up against the door that you fell forward when we opened the door..." Jenny said, just as annoyed as Tooth at the boy, holding up a cone shaped drinking glass.

"Err... I was coming to see you but I got thirsty on the way over, so I got a glass of water," Jack began "And I was leaning against the door because... Because I didn't think you'd want to see me so..."

"Stop!" Jenny said making him come to a halt and look at her face which was a mixture of reds from anger at him and crying. "Just... Stop."

With that Jenny walked past him and head out to try and find North for one of those snowglobes.


	6. Chapter 6

At last Jenny was back home. And the first thing she did was head for the bathroom to splash her face with cold water to try and hide the fact that she had

As Jenny was heading back to her room she heard her mum calling from downstairs.

"Jenny... Can you come down here for a minute please?" she calls.

Confused Jenny went down, hoping she did enough about her face so her mum wouldn't question.

Coming down Jenny met her mum in her bedroom.

"Yes mummy?" she asked.

"Alright dear, I'm just getting ready to leave," she said fixing her ear rings and playing with her hair.

"Leave..." Jenny questioned stepping back a bit.

"For my writing group's dinner party at the Golden Eagle remember?" she asks looking to her daughter confused.

"Oh yeah..." Jenny said smiling nodding.

"Right so rules about the house while I'm out..." she began "No..."

"No parties, boys over, using the phone for prank calls, or blowing up the kitchen," Jenny said in a voice that sounded like she had heard this a million times.

"Answer the phone and ask who they are. You can answer the door but don't let the person in. Clear up after yourself and the equipment you used while getting dinner. And be off the internet by eleven AND laptop by eleven thirty." she concluded smiling up to her mum. "Come on mum you know I'll follow all that right?"

"There's a first time for everything dear," she says putting her coat on and checking it looked alright.

After a bit longer her mum had left and Jenny was in the kitchen peeling spuds and grilling sausages for sausage and mash.

After forty minutes she was just about to tuck in, and turned the telly on to watch something when the lights and electricity in the house and down the street went out making her scream slightly.

"Ok... Ok Jenny," she said breathing fast "No need to panic, just go find that torch mum keeps in the hall and you'll be fine."

Carefully Jenny got up and made it to the hall finding the torch, hope in her heart, only for it to die when she found the batteries were dead.

"Candles!" she said getting a new idea. "I should get out and light some candles."

Quickly but carefully she made it back to the kitchen. But with out a light source, she couldn't find the matches.

"Ah ha..." Jenny said running over to the kitchen cupboard shuffling though it looking using her memory more than her eyes.

"Finally," she said finding last Halloween's Glow-Sticks snapping all of them to get as much light as she could get. "Ok... Not as much as I'd like, but this is better than having nothing at all... Just remember Jenny, there is nothing in the dark, that wasn't there in the light. Especially if your alone in a house with no one else here..."

With that Jenny returned to her dinner, a feeling that she was being watched, or someone else was there, hanging around in the air.

* * *

After tea, Jenny had collected up all the Glow-Sticks, tied them together and used them to find the matches and hunt out her old small round purple lantern she used to use every Halloween.

"That's better," she said closing the lantern's door and then hanging it on to one of the bamboo poles by the door so she wouldn't burn her fingers or hand, at last calming down.

"Oh is the party over?" a new voice said ringing in her ears making Jenny spin around and her heart to start pumping again.

"And here I thought, you'd delight me to a full three course meal with your fear my dear..." the new voice con... No wait it wasn't a new voice.

She had heard this voice before. That day in fact, just as she was leaving the school. But still didn't explain what he was doing there or who he was.

"Who are you?" Jenny screamed "What... What are you doing in my house?" she asked slowly and carefully backing up against the back door, the locked with a key that was not there, back door.

"Oh where are my manners," the man said as he came out into the light of the lantern his yellow eyes glowing like that of a cats.

"I, my dear am the Nightmare King, Pitch Black," he said bowing slightly his pointy fang like looking teeth glowing in the light. "And I'm in your wonderful, lovely home, because I wanted to get to know you better."

"By scaring me to death and back?" Jenny asked, her anger now coming out now her fear had died down a bit.

"Well I needed to make extra sure you could see me, my dear," Pitch said standing tall a few steps away. "I had to make sure that that meeting we had outside that school was not a fluke."

"What do you want Pitch?" she asked carefully feeling in her pockets for her pepper spray only to find it not there.

"Looking for something?" he asked grinning holding up the spray.

That was the last straw, before Jenny knew what she was doing, she had struck at him with the lantern missing him only because he had changed into shadow and slinked away like the worthless snake he was.

"Don't be afraid Jenny," he said his voice making her follow him into the hall "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid?" Jenny asked slowly coming into the hall, always looking around, holding the pole with two hands "I'm not afraid of you."

"May be not," Pitch agreed "But you are afraid of something."

"You think so do ya?" Jenny asked finally coming to a stop.

"I know so," Pitch said turning slowly. "It's the one thing I always know. Peoples greatest fears. And although you have many my dear, your greatest one, is that Death's Night, as you so lovingly call it, will be repeated. And don't try and deny it..." he said his voice now coming from upstairs making her follow him again.

"I know that's what keeps you up at night, I see it in your dreams eating at you from the inside, I see in your eyes," he listed his voice ringing all around her as the shadows played on the walls "Why I even saw it as we bumped into each other this afternoon."

"Well fear not, because the answer to for all those fears, is right here," he said showing himself again in front of her holding out a black half cylinder kind of box.

"What... What's that?" Jenny asked nervously looking between it and Pitch.

"This my dear," Pitch said playing with the box teasingly "Is a special creation of mine, Fear-Not-Dust. All you have to do, you see, is sprinkle it on to your bed before you go to sleep, and then, from the next morning onwards, all your fears... Every last little one... Will be gone."

Slowly Jenny reached for it, but stop herself when she remind herself who this man is.

"And why would the Man of Fear, want one less person who's fears are like a three course meal to him, to never fear again?" she asked.

"Well if you don't want it..." he says backing up into the shadows again still holding out the box.

"I didn't say that," Jenny said quickly making him smile.

"You know my dear," he said smoothly "I feel that this may be a bit too much to take in all at once in one night isn't it? So..." he continued handing Jenny back her spray "Lets stop the meeting for tonight, and when you'd like to try this, come and visit me.

'My home is a few meters off into the forest from Jack Frost's pond that's next to this lovely little town. Until we meet again my dear..." he said bowing slightly backing up into darkness and leaving this time. Strangely not fixing the lights though.

The house feeling actually very big now that he was gone and Jenny only had the lantern there by her side.

* * *

That night, Jenny went to bed early because of the big day she had had.

Since the electricity was still out, she had brought the lantern with a new (lit) candle in it, into her room and carefully set it onto the desk making sure nothing flammable was nearby after checking under the bed and in the closet, just in case Pitch wanted to drop in again.

Then Jenny went over to the window and looked up to the moon and stars. Except it was a new moon tonight making her think of a song she had caught from a movie she liked to watch when she was younger.

 _'Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out come out  
Wherever you are...'_

Jenny sang as she rested across the window sill.

' _I'm out here in the dark_  
 _All alone and wide awake_  
 _Come and find me_

 _I'm empty and I'm cold_  
 _And my heart's about to break_  
 _Come and find me_

 _I need you to come here and find me_  
 _Cause without you I'm totally lost_

 _I've hung a wish_  
 _On every star_  
 _It hasn't done much good so far_  
 _I can only dream of you_  
 _Wherever you are'_

Looking up and raising herself a bit, Jenny looked out to where the moon should be as she sang the next part, not sure why she was singing the song to the moon.

 _'I'll hear you laugh_  
 _I'll see you smile_  
 _I'll be with you_  
 _Just for a while_

 _But when the morning comes_  
 _And the sun begins to rise_  
 _I will lose you_

 _Because it's just a dream_  
 _And when I open up my eyes_  
 _I will lose you_

 _I use to believe in Forever_  
 _But Forever too good to be true_

 _I've hung a wish_  
 _On every star_  
 _It hasn't done much good so far_

 _I don't what else to do...'_

Jenny continued a sad look on her face she couldn't explain.

' _Except to try and dream of you_

 _And wonder_  
 _If you're dreaming too_  
 _Wherever you are_

(Yawn)

 _Wherever... You are'_

With that, she turned away closing the curtains and got into bed. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Jenny was just leaving her house, yawning as she closed the door, when the wind played with her hair making her turn to see Jack at the end of the drive.

"Hey," Jack said waving and smiling a little.

"Humph," Jenny said setting off "What do you want Frost?" she asked.

"Well more than anything I'd like to say sorry for yesterday," Jack said walking along with her.

"You know... the whole of yesterday... The snowball, the not saying who I was, the thing about the portal, what I said at the Pole, and the thing about door. But if it makes it just a tiny bit better, I couldn't hear anything."

"I forgive you for the snowball, secrets and portal, and what you said," Jenny said slowing down a bit as they came to the crossing in the road "But the door... That might need some more time. I mean you shouldn't of been there anyway. You knew me and Tooth were having a private conversation, and yet you tried to listen in on it."

"Hey you probably didn't see anything," Jack began changing the subject "But we got readings that Pitch may of been here last night. On your road actually. Hey you ok..." he said because Jenny had stopped and was looking very worried.

"Huh?" Jenny asked looking to him confused "Oh yeah, yeah I'm... I'm fine just didn't get to sleep until late last night so I might be just a little tired."

The two of them were just going past the path that lead out of town and into the forest when Jenny looked to the trees thinking of the offer Pitch had given her and wondered if she should say anything. But thought against it, for now.

"Well here we are," Jack said bringing her back to where she was meant to be. "See you later Snowflake, I'll try and come by at break or lunch." With that he left letting Jenny head inside.

* * *

That morning the first lesson was on myths and legends for inspiration for the kids to write their own stories later.

"So you know what you want to write Ronnie?" Jenny asked going over after five minutes to see what he had.

"Not really," he said while he drew a rather good dragon on a spare piece of paper.

"You seem to like dragons," Jenny said smiling encouragingly.

"But Dragons were real," Ronnie said "So I can't do anything with them because then I'd be lying."

"Myths and Legends aren't lies Ronnie," Jenny said quietly so not to disturb the others. "For every myth or legend somewhere there has to be a bit of truth in it. Besides this is your story, remember? You can write whatever you want. Here let me borrow that pencil for a sec..." she said and began writing.

" _'Once on a cold wintery afternoon...'_ "

"Make it night," Ronnie interrupted.

" _'Once on a cold wintery night, there was a lake, within a forest, with no one around it. Suddenly from out of the...'_ " Jenny paused giving a questioning look to Ronnie.

"The ice," he said.

" _'Suddenly from out of the ice rose a teenaged looking boy, being pulled up by the moon. The boy was dressed in brown trousers, a white long sleeved shirt, a jacket, a shoulder cloak to keep him warm in the winter, and no shoes.'_ " she paused again to see if Ronnie would allow this getting a nod.

" _'He looked just like an ordinary boy, except his hair was...'_ "

"White,"

" _'Slowly he looked to himself wondering why he was so pale when he heard a voice coming from the...'_ "

"Moon, saying 'Your name is Jack Frost'," Ronnie said understanding what Jenny was doing.

" _'As the voice went away, Jack began to look around when he found an old looking staff on the ice just next to where he came up from._

 _'Slowly Jack picked it up and out the end came fern like frost patterns onto the ice. He played it the staff laughing with all the fun he was having. Until...' "_

"The wind caught him and made him zoom high up into the air."

" _'Suddenly he began to fall but safely landed in the trees where from it he saw...'_ "

"A small town and went to go see what was over there. But when he got there, no one could see or hear him." Ronnie said quietly feeling bad for Jack.

"Oh Ronnie... Just because we're writing Jack's life story doesn't mean we need to stay 100% true to it." Jenny said pausing looking to the boy.

"How do you know this is Jack's life story?" Ronnie asked confused.

"I don't," she admitted slightly confused "It's just a feeling... that this is the truth and how that white haired, blue hoodie wearing, eavesdropping doof came to be..."

"Err... are you alright Jenny?" Ronnie asked a bit of worry in his voice.

"Huh oh um... Yeah... yeah I'm fine," Jenny said trying to hide her anger and smile. "So... Now that you have most of it, do you think you can do the rest? I just need to talk to Mr. Williams for a bit."

Slowly Jenny got up and went over to the teachers desk and cleared her throat to get his attention.

Mr Williams looked up and saw Jenny waiting there a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright dear?" He asked setting down his work to give her his full attention.

"Well I think it's a combo of yes and no..." Jenny said rubbing her arm and not looking him in the eye.

"You... You remember about that new boy I was telling you about yesterday?" Jenny asked getting a nod "Well after I got home, he came to visit and invited me to see his friends... And don't worry it's nothing like that," she said quickly before Mr. Williams could interrupt.

"And after awhile I went off on my own, while he was discussing with his friends about things. Then he came up from behind me and... well..." Jenny said trailing off getting a nod of understanding from Mr. Williams to continue.

"Then he said somethings that upset me and I ran off to hide. A bit later Tia, err... one of his friends comes and asks to talk, and said that he was just being a doof.

'But as we opened the door he was there trying to listen in on why I was upset. But he said sorry for that his morning," Jenny said stopping to catch her breath.

"Then when I got home, Mum was going out for her writers dinner party, meaning I was all alone," she continued, not noticing most of the students were listening out of curiosity

"I had just gotten dinner, when that power cut happened, I had just fixed up my old lantern, the torch was out you see, when a... another friend of his came over to see if I was alright, and suggested something that would help with the... memories and such.

'Half of me wanted it, but the other, kept yelling **_'Don't do it, it's dangerous!'_** So he's giving me sometime to think about it, but I don't know what to give him as an answer." Jenny finished giving the teacher a nervous look which said _'So what do you think?'_

"So is this about the boy or the other person Jenny?" Mr. Williams asked trying to get all this in order.

"The boy, in **_'Can I trust him after what he did'_** ," Jenny said leaning to one side "And the other person and their offer to help get rid of my fears of...of that night," she continued leaning the other way.

"I think you should trust Jack, Jenny," one of the students cried out making Jenny gasp and spin around seeing twelve pairs of eyes on her but only a third really knowing who the boy she was talking about was.

"Yeah," another spoke up "And keep away from that other guy. He's no friend of the Guardians he tried to kill them all a few years ago at Easter."

"We may not know what it is that's scaring you Jenny," Ronnie spoke up coming to the front to hug her around the waist along with the others who seemed to understand what was going on "But we will all try and do all the things we can to make you feel better about it until it goes away. Right guys?" He asked.

"YEAH!" the believers all cried together beaming.

"Thanks guys," Jenny said getting down on her knees and asking for another hug which they were more than happy to give to her.

* * *

At break Jenny was surrounded by 'Believers' as she had dubbed them, all of them asking question on the Guardians and what being at the North Pole was like.

"Well there's five Guardians. Jack Frost, Santa Clause, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and..."

"And the Easter Kangaroo," Jack's voice said interrupting her and getting the kids to look half looked confused, and half smile in excitement because Jack Frost was there.

"Huh... I'm sure he said he was a bunny," Jenny said tilting her head slightly.

"He did, but come on Jenny," Jack said dragging her name along a bit. "How can you call a 6" 1 rabbit, with an Australian accent a bunny. Even if it is his name?"

"My big sister said he was a bunny sized bunny that Easter Sunday night..." a boy with redish brown hair sticking out of his knitted stripy hat, that matched his blue and yellow scarf that was around his neck.

"Yeah..." Jack agreed loosing some of his joy for a minute "But did Pippa tell you why he was like that Josh?" he asked not expecting an answer.

"It was because all but one kid stopped believing in them. And do you know why they stopped believing in them? Why Easter was ruined that year?" he continued "It was because of me..." he said getting gasps and the kids to back off a bit all shaking their heads in disbelief.

"No it wasn't!" Sophie called out running forward and wrapping her arms around Jack before he could leave. "It was Pitch's fault for stopping you going back to them, by using your sister's voice to keep you away from them."

"How... How do you know that's what happened Soph?" Jack asked unwrapping her arms and getting down to her eye level.

"Because the Moon told me so," she whispered in his ear, which made him smile and hug her.

At that point the bell rang signalling the end of break and everyone started heading back in.

"I see you're quite the popular one, Jenny," Jack said as all the kids scurried away back inside.

"Well they heard me saying to the teacher that I met a doof with white hair in a blue hoodie who took me to see his friends... What you expect?"

"Not that many kids being able to see me," Jack said a mix of emotions in his voice. "Ever since I woke up all those years ago that winters night," Jack began catching Jenny's ears "I'd been invisible to everyone. Even the other Guardians and Spirits acted like I didn't exist."

"But then the Moon chose you to be a new Guardian that Easter with Pitch," she said, now getting him to turn to her surprised "And Jamie Bennett became your first believer."

"How..?"

"Just a feeling," Jenny said blushing a bit tucking away a strand of hair. "Look I should be heading back inside, but I have something to say to you so... Can you come by my house later?

'Just inviting for that afternoon type thing you know as friends, just talking, nothing..." she said speeding up her speech to get the explanation out. When she was stopped by the feel of a cold hand gripping her shoulder, making her look at a smiling Jack.

"Sure. I'll come over," he said giving Jenny a kiss goodbye on the forehead and letting the wind take him, as she go back inside smiling, her face turning a bit red.

But what neither of Jack or Jenny knew, was that up on the roof of the school there stood a black sandy horse spying in on their whole conversation.

As the Frost Child and the girl went their separate ways, so did the Nightmare, using the shadows to get back to his master's lair to relay what he just witnessed.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home..." Jenny called as she shut the door waiting for an answer going into the dining room spotting a note on the table.

 _'_ _Jenny, just popped out for a bit, promise not to be gone long, from Mum 2:45.'  
_  
It said, making Jenny check her watch.

4:05

"Mum really needs to gets that old watch of hers fixed," she said trying to bring joy to the fact that she was alone again, and her mum doesn't seem to be anywhere.

Making it upstairs, she quickly changed and pulled out the book she didn't get to read yesterday, toppled onto the bed, her unlit lantern and an old lighter she had found in her bedside cabinet lying next to her just in case they were needed.

Jenny has just finished reading the first story, which told the story of the Man in the Moon, the characters and setting for it seeming familiar to her in a strange way, when there was a noise from downstairs of something falling over.

Getting the feeling that it wasn't her mum, Jenny snatched up the lantern and the lighter and start heading downstairs.

Now... The first rule to anyone when trying to sneak up on anything or anybody else, is don't let them know you're there. So once Jenny had reached the bottom of the stairs instead of calling out _**'Who's there?'**_ like many others may do, she kept quiet and followed the sound coming from the kitchen.

She had just flung the door open holding tight to her lantern when she saw it was just Jack forging around the pantry.

"You're going to end up dead one day if you keep scaring me like that Jack!" she said storming out after giving him a punch on the arm.

"Hey hey hey, come on Snowflake," Jack said running out after her. "No need to be like that. Alright I'm sorry I scared you. But you don't know how hungry I was so I only came in here to see if you had anything I could have."

"You could of come to me first and asked," Jenny stated turning to him, leaning against the wall playing with her lantern a bit "You really had me worried there Jack. I thought... I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Pitch," she mumbled quietly "He's... He's the reason I asked you over actually."

Jack understood and brought a halt to all the fun and games and went with Jenny into the living room so they could talk about this.

"Well, after I came home and got tea, the power went out which made me have to make this..." Jenny said showing off her lantern smiling slightly. "Then Pitch came out and said he had a way to stop my fears about Death's Night being repeated, along with my other fears.

'He showed me a black box and said something he made called 'Fear-Not-Dust' was inside and all I had to do was sprinkle it onto my bed and in the morning they'll be gone." she continued, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"He said he'd give me a bit of time to think on if I'd want to try it. But even though I know I shouldn't make any deals or anything with him... I... I just want Death's Night to stop haunting me in my dreams, in my memory, when it comes round every year...

'And the worst thing is the jerk that... that... He didn't even get arrested or anything. He was gone before sunrise when the cops arrived to investigate what the screaming was that happened the night before was." Jenny said tears spilling from her eyes.

Slowly she felt Jack wrap his arms around her and hug her as she let all these feelings out, soaking his hoodie while she did, not bothering to tell her to hush, or saying 'It will be alright'.

~~o~~

Five to ten minutes later, they were split apart again and Jenny was looking to Jack for an opinion on this.

"Whatever he's planning to do with that stuff," Jack said thinking "I doubt it has anything to do with dealing with fears. No matter how hard you try, you can't kill fear. And why would he want one less person who fears in the world for? That's what gives him power, why would he help someone get rid of their fears?"

"That what I said," Jenny said quietly "But he didn't answer, just told me where to find him if I wanted to try it."

"Wait Pitch told you where his lair is?" Jack asked making sure he understood, getting a nod from Jenny in return. "Then something must be up."

Just as Jenny was about to begin stating suggestions her mum came in through the front door.

"Jenny I'm back," she says spotting her daughter in the living room seemingly alone "Sorry I took so long dear, I met an old friend and got to talking," she said taking off her coat.

"For two hours?" Jenny asked turning away from her.

"Well we had lots of things to talk about," she says, placing her bag on the hall table, not noticing Jenny head upstairs.

~~o~~

In her room, after propping up the lantern by the door, Jenny found Cookie, her childhood teddy bear, and got onto the bed hugging him and staying quiet while Jack paced and tried to work out what was going on.

"You sure you told me everything?" he asked after a minute "The slightest detail might be important."

"It's just as I said," Jenny said not looking him in the eye "And then he was just gone."

Jack was about to reply when something outside the window caught his eye, anger coming to his face.

Biting her lip Jenny turned to see what it was and spotted a black horse begin to gallop away from her house and fly off to town.

"Jack?" she said stopping him as he was about to zoom off from the window. "What was that?"

"That was a Nightmare," Jack answered explaining "One of Pitch's creations. But it's ok, everything's going to be fine," Jack said coming back in a bit "Just let me take care of this and then I'll come straight back."

"Ok..." Jenny said, slight worry on her face "Just be careful... And come straight back please."

"I promise."

With that Jack was out the window and riding the wind to follow that thing.

"Well... I thought he'd never leave..." a voice said all around the room making Jenny drop Cookie and run for her lantern instead only for the way to be blocked by another Nightmare forcing her back to the bed.

"Hello again my dear," Pitch said letting himself be known coming out from the corners where the shadows liked to collect and play the most.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked trying to be brave.

"Oh I just came to see if you were thinking on changing your mind about my offer," Pitch said a few steps away from the bed. "But then I saw that you were. What's the matter dear? Don't you trust me?" he asked looking slightly defeated and sad that she didn't trust him.

"I... I..." Jenny began to say but couldn't think of a way out of it.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't," he said lifting his hands and shooting them at Jenny, black sand coming from the shadows and covering her and making her sleepy meaning she struggled less and less until she was knocked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was racing to catch up to that Nightmare and destroy it, determined to do so before it could do anything to the town or, to be more exact, the children.

But... It wasn't doing anything at all. All it was doing was running away. It wasn't even turning to fight Jack.

As soon as Jack realized this he tried to turn around but found his way blocked by three more Nightmares all of them throwing their heads back neighing and stamping their hooves on unseen ground.

"Come on guys four against one," Jack said looking to each one "Seems a tad unfair don't you think?"

With that Jack took his staff and swiped it across the sky destroying all the Nightmares before they could even make a move.

"Right with that done..." he said as he called for the fasted wind and flew straight back to Jenny's house.

When he got there Jenny's room was totally destroyed with black sand everywhere the only thing that seemed to of been untouched was the lantern a note stuck to it.

 _'If you want to see her again Frost, come visit me in my lair. Come alone and don't tell any of the Guardians. But you might want to hurry. It gets really boring down here you know...'_

Furious at Pitch for even thinking about writing that, after a minute of praying to Manny that Jenny was alright, Jack snatched up her lantern and went straight to Pitch's home.

* * *

Jenny was beginning to come around.

Her eyes were still closed, but she felt she was on some kind of bed except... her wrists were tied together and were above her head and she couldn't move them as if they were tied to the bedhead.

The smell of roses and lavender was in the air. She couldn't hear much but in the background, if she concentrated, she could hear horses whinnying. And the lacy dress she was wearing...

Suddenly her eyes shot open and saw where she was.

"No," Jenny said looking for a way out "No. No no no no no no no no no..."

"Oh what's the matter my dear?" Pitch's voice came to her from the right making her turn to see him, his smile only growing bigger the closer he got to the bed and the more Jenny struggled.

"Please..." Jenny said, trying to sink into the mattress to get away from him tightly bringing her legs together "Please don't..."

"Oh my dear you misunderstand me," Pitch said backing off confusing her a bit. "I would never think of doing such a dreadful thing to such a lovely flower blossom like yourself. Besides, your screaming and trying to get away will ruin the whole thing."

"Then... Then why..?" Jenny began, trying to string two words together.

"To use you as bait of course," Pitch said swirling black sand around in his hand until a mini Jack Frost was made "How else was I going to get Jack to come here alone so I could destroy him. Why would I want to do that you say?" he asked stopping Jenny from asking the question.

"Because I offered him something that would of made both our lives better as we took over this good forsaken planet together but he said 'No'. And then his fun is what stopped me from taking over the planet when all there was was one pathetic lousy kid who just would not stop believing a few years ago.

'So before I begin my new plan for world conquest... I need to make sure that every loose end is tied up. If you get what I mean..."

"He wont come," Jenny said turning her head a bit "He doesn't care for me enough to be that stupid.

Just then a little pony sized Nightmare came into the room and began whinnying and shifting it's head to the door where a blast of cold was coming from and an echo of _"PITCH!"_ was being heard.

"You were saying?" he asked about to leave. "Oh and just so you can't give the game away my dear..." with a snap of his fingers Jenny's mouth was covered with sand stopping any sound from escaping even though she tried her hardest as he left.

* * *

Pitch's lair was like one of those old labyrinths in Greek Myths, every turn leading you somewhere else and having so many, unless you knew it like the back of your hand, or could see a birds eye view of it, you could easily get lost.

Jack came out into the lair where he did that Easter, in the room with all the bird cadges and Pitch's Globe of Belief all it's lights flickering.

"PITCH!" Jack cried his echo bouncing off all the walls an ice cold wind flying around rattling the cadges.

"Yes Jack?" Pitch's voice asked.

"What have you done with her Pitch?" Jack asked teeth grinding eyes shifting all around for the man in question.

"Nothing... Yet..." Pitch said laughing at how Jack reacted and how he shot a blast of ice at the wall where Pitch's shadow was.

"If you so much as touch her Pitch you'll regret it, you know that?" Jack asked running along the bridge up to the Globe, his staff pulsing with his powers, Jenny's lantern strapped to his back, lighting the way slightly.

"The only way to save her is to find her..." Pitch called playfully, his shadow splitting up and going down all the tunnels laughing.

Jack began to go down the corridor on the far left when Jenny's lantern dimmed a bit.

"Huh..." Jack said pulling back to look at it for only it to get back to normal.

He was about to try again when once again, it dimmed a bit as he was about to set off. Confused Jack slowly walked along all five corridor entrances, the first three getting the same result, the fourth one making it glow a bit brighter.

Still not quite understanding what was going on by feeling that this was the right way Jack raced down it, hoping Jenny was alright.

* * *

Try as she might Jenny couldn't free herself from this monstrous scene she was in.

Jenny was just catching her breath after her tenth try at escaping, when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Footsteps that were going a bit too fast to be Pitch's, followed by a glowing light.

Squinting her eyes because of how bright the light was you see it was Jack.

"Jenny!" Jack cries panting a bit running up to the bed and getting the gag off her mouth "Are you..."

"It a trap Jack," she said before anything else "You have to get out of here..."

"Oh must you always give away the ending my dear..." Pitch asked over by the door followed by a few Nightmares.

As quickly and safely as he could Jack set the lantern down, Jenny hearing it rattle a bit, and took up a fighting stance in front of the bed facing Pitch.

"Let Jenny go if it's me you want then, Pitch," Jack said sternly his staff glowing slightly.

"Oh I would love to do that Jack. Really," Pitch said "But sadly I can't... You see I can't have anyone who knows about this to go running to the Guardians now can I? I mean it will ruin the fun. And I know how much you like that, what with it being you 'center' and all."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny called trying to free herself again "I don't even know who these 'Guardians' are... How can I..."

"Oh come on my dear don't lie to me," Pitch said still by the door "It's very unladylike to lie don't you think?"

"Well it's a good thing I'm not very ladylike then isn't it?" Jenny replied, her eyes screwed up on the bands around her wrists wishing, believing that they will come undone, strangely feeling them do just that. Trying to hide her surprise and joy she kept at it.

"Really?" Pitch asked sounding surprised "Because I have to say, in that outfit my dear, you look very ladylike to me." he said getting Jenny to stop and think.

"You'll pay for that Pitch," Jack said raising his staff ready to strike.

"No! Wait a sec," Jenny said stopping him then turning to Pitch asked slight fear on her face.

"How... How do you know what He said?" she asked Pitch her voice shaking slightly.

"Why my dear sweet child," Pitch said smiling a little too much "I was there. I was drawn to that lovely scene you two love birds were having by all that wonderful fear you were giving off. Fulled up an eighth of my troop all that did."

"We were not 'Love Birds' and you know it!" Jenny cried out strongly, trying not to let tears shed.

"Oh so it won't bother you that I know where he is?" Pitch asked smirking slightly snapping his fingers letting the bands around her wrists go and dressing her in her old clothes again.

"Keep going," she said sitting up rubbing her wrists concerned.

"If you promise not to go to the Guardians," Pitch said thinking "I'll let you Jenny, walk free out of here with the information you need to get justice and let Him spend his time in the slammer."

"Thank you," Jenny said quietly after a bit, getting a slightly shocked look from Jack and a proud look from Pitch.

"Thank you for the offer, I mean," she says picking up her lantern and standing up "But... That's an offer I'm going to have to say no to."

With that she pulled out the snowglobe that was inside the lantern activate it as fast as she could, grabbed Jack's hand and jumped in shutting it off as quickly as she could before anything could follow.


	9. Chapter 9

At the North Pole, North was doing his weekly check up on the toys to see if they were all alright.

He had just finished and was coming up to the Globe Room with a plate of cookies and some milk to rest when one of his snowglobe portals popped up and tumbling out of it at quite a pace came Jenny and Jack.

"Still not use to that," Jenny said shakily hand flying up to her mouth looking around pleadingly spotting North asking with her eyes, him directing her to the bin.

"So what brings two you here?" North asked while Jenny was throwing up.

"Pitch," Jack said strongly. "And I think Jenny might know something that we don't since he tried to bribe her not to say anything."

"He wants to destroy you, Jack, so he can try and take over this stupid planet again." Jenny said coming away from the bin wiping her mouth. "Something about an offer you turned down then your fun stomping out his fear. So... Quoting here, _'So before I begin my new plan for world conquest... I need to make sure that every loose end is tied up'_."

"Still why didn't you take that offer?" Jack asked confused "After everything that happened and the things you said about Him, why let a chance to bring him in go?"

"Because... The kids need to be protected more than I do Jack," Jenny said picking up her lantern, her back to him so he wouldn't see her tears. "And for that to work, they need all five Guardians and their gifts of Wonder, Hope, Dreams, Memories and Fun. If one of you goes missing, they will start losing their belief in you and that will only help Pitch take over sooner because the less belief the less power you lot have. The less likely you'll be able to keep the kids safe."

With that Jenny went looking for the room she and Tooth were in before to think over what just happened down in Pitch's lair.

As Jenny was walking off Jack stepped forward to follow her but was stopped by a large hand catching his shoulder.

"Just let her be for now Jack," North said looking in the same direction as well. "Right now we need to call others to pass on that we were right about Pitch coming back to open again."

With that he went over to the keypad below the Globe, Jack only just noticing the lights were flickering on it, releasing the Northern Lights.

* * *

Letting your feet take you where they wanted to go in an unknown place, to some, might not of been the best idea in the world.

But Jenny didn't care. Nor was she paying attention to where she was going, as another song she had on her MP3 back home came to her head.

 _'If you don't lend a hand_  
 _When a hand needs lending_  
 _Who will?_

 _If you don't help your friends_  
 _When they need befriending_  
 _Who will?_

 _When nothing goes right,_  
 _And everything's wrong_  
 _When the days are too cold_  
 _And the nights are too long_

 _If you wont be there to fight and be strong_  
 _Who will?_

 _If you don't risk your neck_  
 _When a risk needs taking_  
 _Who will_

 _If you don't break the rules_  
 _When the rules need breaking_  
 _Who will?_

 _You gotta be tough_  
 _And all's right and square_  
 _You can't hide you head_  
 _And pretend you're not there_

 _If we don't fight for what's right_  
 _And what's fair_  
 _Who will?_

 _Everyone has hero hiding_  
 _Deep inside_  
 _Waiting to appear_

 _But there not time left to hide_  
 _The moment is now_  
 _The place is here_

 _Who will risk life and limb_  
 _Just to help a stranger_  
 _I will_

 _Who will walk through the dark_  
 _Even though there danger_  
 _I will_

 _Who'll stay by your side_  
 _And think of the cause_

 _Who'll give you his strength_  
 _His heart and his paws_

 _Who'll be you backup_  
 _Your buddy your friend...'_ "

"We will," someone behind her says making Jenny jump and spin around just to see all the Guardians there smiling gently, Jack up the front seeming to of said that last line.

Tears coming to her eyes Jenny rushed up to him flinging her arms around him giving silent 'thank you's' and receiving equally silent 'you're welcome's' from him as he rubbed her back.

Everybody was just about to head back when Jenny's lantern began acting funny, dimming slightly from a light no one knew it was giving off, giving Jenny a feeling deep inside to follow it's orders.

Stepping away from Jack, Jenny went back down the corridor a bit it got it's glow back, and before anyone could stop her, she raced off to find where it was taking her.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Jenny came to a door and tried to open it but found it was locked.

Now normally, Jenny would of just shrugged it off and continue walking. But normally she wouldn't of been led there by a seemingly magic lantern, and the door wouldn't of been in Santa's workshop, and she wouldn't of had a gut feeling that the thing behind this door would of helped her in what was happening.

Getting out the lock picking tools she had in her pocket, that she had confiscated from a student who tried to get into the play shed to get better things to play with at break, Jenny began to try and work out how to use them and pick the lock.

"There is an easier way to get in there you know Snowflake," someone said getting Jenny to look up to see the others North holding a set of keys.

Stepping away Jenny picked up her lantern again.

"So why here?" Tooth asked as North tried to work out which key was the one that was needed to open the door.

"I don't know," Jenny said shaking her head "The lantern just... Led me here. Does that make scene?" she asked.

"Led me to you down in Pitch's Lair," Jack said before Bunny could say anything about _'How can a orb of light lead ya anywhere?'_

"And open," North said turning the handle and opening the door slightly stepping out of the way for Jenny to do the honors.

Slowly she walked up to the door and taking a deep breath slowly pushed it open and go in, feeling the wall next to the door for the light switch flicking it illuminating the room, feeling her eyes grow wide empathized by the gasps the Guardians (well except Sandy cause he didn't speak) gave out.

Directly opposite them, was a huge tapestry of a young woman looking almost exactly like Jenny, but she was wearing a full length violet almost silver one-set dress, with silvery-white silk like looking hair, holding a lantern on a staff in her hand sort of like what Jenny had in her hand right that second.

At the bottom of it, a name was embroidered: _Moonbeam, Guardian of Belief._

"O...K..." Jenny said walking up to the tapestry "There's a couple of questions going through my head if I can ask them?" she stated turning to the others.

"One, Who is she?" she asked using her lantern to point to it.

Sandy raised his hand and began explaining.

"Err... I don't think that's..." Jack began to say when Jenny used her lantern to hit him round the side of the head.

"Don't interrupt Jack," she said getting down to her knees so she was at Sandy's height "Please continue Sandy, I really want to know what's going on."

Surprised, the others stayed quiet utterly confused by Sandy's fast moving hands and images over his head, letting Jenny concentrate.

* * *

"So... So she's Manny's sister?" was the first thing Jenny said after five minutes looking up at the tapestry again catching everyone's attention from what they were doing and look at it again as well, getting a nod from Sandy.

"Ok next question," she said before anyone could butt in "Why she look like me? And why are we only just finding out about her in a room that looks like it hasn't been stepped in in years?"

 _'We're only just learning about her I guess'_ Sandy signed a thoughtful look on his face _'Because up until now you have not been here with us to take up that position Princess Moonbeam_.'

 _'No, no,'_ Jenny signed back backing up a bit blinking in confusion _'I... I can't be her. I'm_ _Jenny, just_ _Jenny... Ok I like the moon and stars a bit more than others my age do but that's only... Only because well...'_ she said stopping shifting her position on the floor so she was hugging her knees, her face falling a bit.

 _'I'll prove it if you'll like, but not now, later,_ ' Sandy signs getting a small nod from her _'And this room was cut off and locked, because Manny told us to do that until you were found and found it yourself.'_

"But if I am her Sandy, then what happened?" Jenny asked not meaning for it to be out loud forgetting that the others were there.

"What was that?" Jack asked in the air in front of Moonbeam's face looking at her, his head tilted, coming back down.

"Um..." Jenny said not looking to anyone in particular and finding a couple of dust bunnies and dead spiders along the border of the room very interesting.

"What you mean 'If you're her' Sheila?" Bunny asked amplifying the question making Jenny curse the Kangaroo's big ears.

"Wow would you look at the time..." Jenny said loudly and dramatically getting up wiping down the front of her knees from dust, picking up her lantern.

"You of course know I'd so love to stay... but I need to be heading home," she said taking out the snowglobe out from her pocket "We should really get back together sometime. How about next Saturday? That alright with everyone? Ok, ok well bye."

With that and before anyone could stop her, Jenny slammed the orb of snow down to the ground and jumped through, cutting it off as she did to stop them from following.

As the portal closed up all eyes just turned to Jack.

"What?" he asked walking out of the room and back down the corridor since there was no reason to stay in there any more.

"Think you might be spending just a bit too much time with her Frostbite, that's all..." Bunny said following his Guardian Brother out.

"Why's that?" Jack asked freezing an elf who just happened to be there, not really listening.

"Err... the way she acted while trying to avoid questions and get out of things she didn't want to do."

"How'd you know I didn't get them off her?" Jack challenged as the five guardians made it back to the Globe Room again.

After fifteen minutes of trying to get Sandy to talk (metaphorically) only to fail, everyone went their separate ways Jack catching Sandy before he left.

"Hey Sandy," he said "I know I don't normally do this and/or this is a personal thing for Jenny. But you think I can join in what you want to show her tonight?"

All Sandy could do was look surprised and give a sand '?' over his head.

"Well I might not know a lot of sign language, and it didn't help you were going so fast," Jack began rubbing the back of his neck. "But I know that somewhere in there you said you'd show her... something and I... I'd like to be along for the ride if that's alright."

Sandy looked into the young boys face thinking for a minute before he smiled and nodded telling him to follow him out the window, where he made a sand two seater biplane and two pairs of sandy goggles giving one to Jack who hopped into the back seat smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN The line breaks while it's in Jenny's memories switch between the memory and Jack and Jenny**

* * *

First stop, to Jack's surprise was the Tooth Palace.

Sandy landed the plane, not letting it burst, taking off the goggles and telling Jack to follow him leading them to Tooth's sorting room.

"San Fransisco, sector 5," they heard Tooth say as her fairies swarmed all over the place coming with new teeth placing them in the right boxes, and going with the right currency for the area's they were going to next. "Paris, sector 3. Oh wow I'm feeling a hoard somewhere in Beijing. Head out," she said waving her fairies off turning with confusion as one of them chirped and nodded to Sandy and Jack, the latter trying to be polite in asking the fairies to back off, Baby Tooth there helping fend off her sisters.

"Girls! I just told you where to go," Tooth said sternly getting the fairies to stop staring lovingly at Jack and fly off to do their jobs. "Hi Sandy, Jack. Can I help you with something?"

Sand nodded making a small sand Jenny above his head, the shape of a tooth box, then after a pause the sign of Venus and the moon together and another tooth box.

"I'm not sure why you would want them but ok," Tooth said smiling friendly "I'll be right back."

With that she took off to collect what she'd just been asked for.

"So why do we need Jenny's and 'Moonbeam's' memories together Sandy?" Jack asked saying hello and thanks to Baby Tooth who was hugging him on the cheek rubbing her face to his.

All Sandy did was tell him to wait, knowing the boy wouldn't get it if he tried to explain anything.

After a bit, the sound of buzzing wings told them Tooth was back.

In her right hand a golden box with Jenny's face on it, in her left hand a silver box with Moonbeam's face on it.

"There you go Sandy," Tooth said handing them over to Jack as directed so by the little man who was giving his thanks.

"Yeah Tooth thanks," Jack said waving goodbye after the boxes were safely in his pocket.

"Good luck with... Whatever it is you two are up to," she said waving them off Baby above her shoulder waving goodbye as well.

Jack and Sandy hopped back into the plane and took off again into the sunset arriving at Jenny's house just as she was placing the last thing that Pitch's ambush had ruined back into place.

* * *

"HEY MUM CAN I BORROW THE HOOVER PLEASE?" Jenny called from the top of the stairs leaning over the banister.

"I didn't know you knew what that was Jenny," she joked getting her daughter to roll her eyes and to just get it out anyway bringing it to her room untangling the cable.

"You know there is an easier way," Jack's voice said getting Jenny to look up midway from muttering about how bad this day was.

"Like what?" she asked squatting down to plug the hoover in only being stopped by the crook of Jack's staff.

"You can ask Sandy to do it..." Jack whispered shifting his eyes to Sandy who was on the bed waiting for the two teenagers to be done.

"That's low even for you Jack," Jenny said plugging the cable in "This is My room so I will do it," she said trying to work out how to turn this thing on.

"Not like that Snowflake," Jack said laughing "Look... Nightmare Sand is just corrupted Dream Sand, if you ask nicely, Sandy will change it back and because he's the one who controls it, after it's all changed, he can make it disappear too," Jack explained.

"Fine since I can't be bothered to deal with this right now," Jenny said pushing the hoover to the corner next to the shut door after unplugging it. Then turning to Sandy asked "Sandy, can you help get rid of all this mess please?" she asked kindly.

Smiling Sandy nodded and used his magic to turn the sand that was blacker than night, to sand which as golden as the sun which he then made form into small animals, making Jenny smile for the first time since she got home at how cute they were, getting down to the floor petting the cat and pony.

"So..." Jenny said clearing her throat, seeing the other two were watching her "Why... Why are you two here? Not that I don't mind you being here of course. Just why?"

At this Jack pulled out the tooth boxes and Sandy explained.

(o)(o)(o)

"So those," Jenny says after a few minutes pointing to the golden box "Are my memories from when I was a kid?" getting a nod from both of them. "And those are Moonbeam's ones?" she asked pointing to the other one, again getting a nod.

"So why, if you're right about this Sandy, are they in two different boxes," she asked reaching behind her for Cookie not sure she really wanted to look at her memories.

 _'One is from when you where Moonbeam,'_ Sandy explained pointing to the silver box _'One is from when you are who you are now.'_

"Hey," Jack said seeing how upset Jenny was getting at this "It's going to be alright, I'll come along for the ride if you'd like and I Pinkie Promise not to say anything about what I will see, they're your memories you should get to tell the others what they are. _Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye_." he said smirking at hearing your sweet laugh.

"I didn't know you watched MLP Jack," Jenny said, getting under the covers of the bed still fully dressed smiling.

"Sophie got me into it," Jack explained shrugging, jumping onto the bed on top of the covers next to her nodding to Sandy when the two of them were ready.

Nodding, Sandy made up a ball of golden dust and splitting it in half made one side of it go to Moonbeam's box and shooting the other half at the two of them, making both teenagers fall asleep instantly.

o***===***===***===***===***===***===***====***===***===***===***===***===***===***o

Jenny and Jack were in the front garden of *a marvels palace tall water fountains that looked like pillars going down each side.*

"Where... Where are we?" Jenny asked out loud looking up to the palace a feeling of familiarity coming to her.

"Don't know," Jack said looking around him himself.

Suddenly there were a few loud bangs from the sky making the two of them jump slightly only to realize they were fireworks and then they begin to hear music seeping out the door.

"Think we should join the party?" Jack asked offering his hand out to Jenny.

"Why?" she asked "It's just a memory not like we're really here, wherever here is, but still."

"Well just because it's a memory or a dream doesn't mean we can't have some fun," Jack explained "Besides I have a feeling that whatever we're meant to see is in there anyway."

With that, sighing, Jenny took Jack's hand and head down the path.

They were about to enter, when a young woman, around the age of Jenny herself, with silvery white hair, wearing a full length violet almost silver one-set dress, holding a lantern on a staff in their hand came out.

* * *

Moonbeam went over to one of the benches leaning on her lantern's staff looking away from the palace sighing.

Silently the doors opened again and out of it came a young boy around the same age, maybe a bit younger, with white hair, black looking armor, green eyes and carrying a diamond tipped staff.

Slowly the boy came over to Moonbeam and after clearing his throat to let her know he was there said "Please forgive me for saying this Moonbeam. But I would have thought a princess of such a lovely place like yourself would be a bit happier. Especially on the night you baby brother is introduced to everyone else."

"Most days I am, Nightlight," Moonbeam said sighing "But not today. No... Today it's all about Tsar. Why did Mama and Papa have to have another baby? Were they not happy about it being the three of us?"

"Would... Would you like to talk about it?" he asked coming to sit down next to her smiling kindly.

"It's just," Moonbeam began after a deep breath "I'm not jealous or anything just to start ok... It's just he's all that anyone here, for the past month has been talking about. You, just now, mentioned him in asking why I'm upset. I know as a 22 year old, I should not let things like this to bother me, but..."

"Princess," Nightlight said cutting her off making her look at him "What you've got is a case of Older-Sibling-Tosis," he said taking off invisible glasses, way a doctor would, looking to the Moon Princess with all the seriousness he had making her laugh.

" _'Older-Sibling-Tosis'_?" Moonbeam asked after a few seconds "Prey tell Doctor Nightlight, what might that be?"

"It is a common disease, one gets when that one has a younger sister or brother join their family," Nightlight explains putting his 'glasses' back on.

"Oh. Well then please tell me," Moonbeam asked after she came back to herself again "What must I do to get rid of this illness?"

"You either accept the younger sibling, by getting to know them by play and finding out how fun they can be," Nightlight said holding up one hand leaning to one side. "Or you don't and forever have a hated for said younger sibling." he said holding up the other hand and leaning the other way.

"Besides, as you've said it's only been one month," he continued "I'm sure in time the excitement for the Young Prince will die down."

"Thank you for cheering me up Nightlight, I appreciate it," Moonbeam said looking out to the sky, her smile turning into a frown of confusion as she tilted her head slightly getting up.

Up in the air was what looked like a black pirate ship, the crew letting ropes fall down the sides and climbing down then landing right in front of the two of them.

"Well, what have we here?" the biggest and smelliest one said "The wee little Moon Princess out all by herself with only a runt-of-a-boy to protect her."

"What do you want Sombra?" Moonbeam asked strongly griping her lantern tightly the light shining a bit brighter.

"Oh it's not what I want," 'Sombra' said as his men were slowly pulling out their weapons and encircling the two of them. "But what our captain, Pitch Black, wants..."

"Which is?" Nightlight asked looking around at all the men.

"Why to take over the universe of course," Sombra answered "But to do that he needs to take over the Moon first.

'So we can do it the easy way, and you go get your parents, Princess, and just hand over the Moon," Sombra continued "Or we can do it the hard way and we can fight for it, us still winning none the less of course."

"You'll never get the Moon!" Moonbeam cried swiping her lantern blasting the pirates with it knocking them back only for more to come.

"Come on," Nightlight says trying to get her to follow, "We have to go warn your parents..."

"You do that," Moonbeam said "I have to make sure they don't get further than the steps."

"But," Nightlight said surprised.

"I'll be fine," Moonbeam said quickly kissing him on the cheek "Besides you need to go protect Tsar remember? Go, now!" she said returning to fight against the pirates as Nightlight ran back inside.

* * *

"He's just leaving her?" Jenny cried gesturing towards Nightlight who ran inside.

"He was Manny's bodyguard," Jack explained hearing of Nightlight before "Manny's only a month old apparently. Do you really think a one month old baby could fight against stuff like this? Besides someone had to warn everybody about what was happening."

After a few minutes of the two of them arguing, knights in white armor carrying spears, led by who could only be the king and queen of the moon came out to help their daughter in fighting the Dream Pirates.

* * *

"Oh... So it's going to be the easy way after all," Sombra said telling his men to hold off for a sec.

Moonbeam was panting a bit shaking off a couple of knights who were trying to pull her away.

"So as I have already said to Moonbeam, Your Highness'," Sombra said sheathing his sword showing he was unarmed "We are here in the name of our captain Pitch Black, who has a dream of ruling the universe. Sadly to do that he has to take over the Moon first, but there you go." he said in a couldn't-care-less voice.

"And where exactly is your captain, Sombra?" the king asked up front, in his hand a marvelous looking sword glaring at the pirate.

"Well at the moment," Sombra said a thoughtful look coming to his face "I'd say he's give his blessings to the new child of the Moon."

It took a few seconds for the royal court, their knights, and Jack and Jenny to work out what he had meant when Moonbeam gasped and started running to head back inside, the scene following her as the sounds of the fight that had restarted died away.

(o)(o)(o)

When the scene had stopped again, Moonbeam saw her baby brother in Nightlight's arms as the boy was trying to fend off Fearlings that were being directed by a powerful looking Pitch.

Gripping her lantern tightly until it shone with the light of a shooting star, Moonbeam ran into the fray and ordered Nightlight to hand over Manny, and after placing her lantern on her back so the light was guiding them, ran as fast as she could away from all this hugging Manny tightly leaving Nightlight to fight Pitch and his Fearlings.

After a bit Moonbeam came to a halt looking around, slowly she opened the doors in front of her and walked into a ginormous library. Moving over to the far left where there were large leather bound books with ancient forgotten languages and pulled at one, opening a secret room.

"Ok," Moonbeam said to Manny but more to herself as she placed him in that room, "All we have to do is make sure you stay in here until everything has worked out out here and everything will be ok. Ok?" she said looking down to Manny who was laughing a bit, obliviously thinking this was a game.

"Yeah, yeah that's right," Moonbeam said smiling "We're playing hide and seek... Nightlight's keeping the seekers distracted so they didn't see where I hid you. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she whispered after looking around.

"Promise you wont stop believing in me Tsar," she said hugging Manny again small tears coming to her eyes."I know I haven't been a good big sister, but please never lose your belief."

After a few more seconds, Moonbeam set Manny down again unhooking her lantern setting it next to Manny so the room would be less dark and shut the door.

Suddenly the doors to the library opened up Nightlight falling backwards through them skidding to Moonbeams feet.

"Nightlight," Moonbeam gasps helping him up.

"Ah and here we have the little Princess," Pitch said as he stood by the door "It's such a shame to lose such a beauty like yourself. But **a king does have to make... sacrifices and tough decisions** to rule a county doesn't he?"

***"You're no king," Moonbeam said glaring at him while Nightlight was untying the diamond from his staff.

"You're right," Pitch said thinking to himself over the words Moonbeam just said "Perhaps... I'm more of a god." he said firing magic at them, throwing them back and splitting them up. Forming a scythe and using it on Moonbeam only lightly using it because he was distracted by Nightlight.

"Hey Pitch," he said standing tall hand tight on the diamond that was glowing slightly. "I will not serve a false king."***

And with that he ran straight forward and pierced Pitch right in the heart, a bright light coming off as it destroyed him.

Closing her eyes because of the light, Moonbeam lay there taking her last breaths, as her blood stained her dress and the floor around her.

* * *

Then everything around Jack and Jenny suddenly turned black with only steaks of gold all around them.

Looking around Jenny saw Jack looking just as shocked as she felt about what they had just seen.

"Well... Err... did..." Jack asked a bit nervousness a bit scared on what her reaction would be, rubbing the back of his head "Did that help in anyway?"

"Not really," Jenny said calmly "I think I would of remembered something as bad as DIEING!"

"Hey I didn't remember I died when I came back up from that pond in Burgess," Jack said defending himself.

Just then the scene changed from all black to all white making the two of them look around.

* * *

In the hospital nursery there were twenty sleeping babies, all smiling happily.

A nurse walked in and up to the cot holding a small girl with tufts of brown hair coming from her head and walked with her up to the window showing her to a man who only looked at the baby as if it were something that you'd find under rocks.

* * *

"Jeez what a grump?" Jack said noting the look this man just gave his new-born daughter. "You'd think he'd at least try to smile."

"He never smiled when I was around him," Jenny said sighing turning her attention to the babies spotting a baby Lucy next to the cot she was in, making her smile.

"So that baby is you?" Jack asked thinking "Cute, love the hair..."

"Thanks I guess," Jenny said in a dull voice.

* * *

The scene changed from day to night, and all the babies were asleep except Jenny. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't crying either, she just looked out the skylight above her spotting the full moon as it shone down to her making her giggle as she was in it's light.

Then as if by magic, next to her cot stood a man in a white tux, wearing a red bow-tie and had one long silver-blonde strand of hair.

"Moonbeam?" he asked picking Jenny up which made her smile. "Oh Big Sister, you have no idea how long it's been since I've seen you alive and well," he said small tears rolling down his face.

* * *

"So... So that's Manny?" Jenny asked Jack who just nodded.

* * *

"I know we can't be together in this time and place," Manny continued "But I'm going to say to you what you did me. Never lose your belief."

One final hug and kiss goodbye as Manny set Jenny back into her cot, making her fall instantly to sleep wearing the biggest smile.

(o)(o)(o)

Night turned to day as Jenny and her parents were leaving the hospital.

"$25 for a foot massage?" her dad asked her mother sounding annoyed.

"Well I had to get a pedicure Harry," her mother said "I mean do you know how swollen a lady's feet get when she's pregnant?"

"I don't care, I'm not paying it," her dad said placing Jenny in the car not even checking if he did it right so she'd be safe, before getting into the driver's seat and drove of nearly crashing into the fence of the car park and then nearly into a car that was coming down the road because he was on the wrong side.

* * *

"Wow, he's worse than North with his sleigh," Jack noted trying to cheer Jenny up. "Hey you ok?"

"Oh um... Yes, just lost in thought," she said as the scene changed to outside a rundown hardly looked like it was cared for house.

****"Ugh... Would you look at that!" Jack said exaggerating "Who would want to live in a place like that?"

"That, would be the home I lived in before my parents divorced when I was five." Jenny explained.

"Oh and it is lovely," Jack said looking around "You know you should really hook me up with your decorator everything is marvelous. I like that tree stump," he said stopping to look at a dead tree stump that was nearly overgrown and hidden by the long grass. "That is a nice tree stump."

Shaking her head, Jenny just walked around to the back garden where a small four year old was in her playhouse, all around it were made up signs mostly in pictures all saying 'No Mum's or Dad's'.

"I guess you didn't entertain much did you?" he asked reading them.

"When I was younger, I liked my privacy,****" Jenny said hugging her arms sighing as as watched a younger version of herself try and lose herself in imagination to get away from here, holding up a book as if reading from it but saying her own stories to her toys.

* * *

" _'Then the big bad wolf, began to attack the mama sheep, right in front of the baby sheep's eyes,_ '" the younger Jenny said " _The big bad wolf then turned to he baby sheep and told it to 'Be quiet' and told it to go play somewhere else._

 _'At first the baby sheep didn't want to leave her mama, but after the big bad wolf slapped her on the face, she decided to go, tears coming from her eyes._

 _'T_ _hat night, t_ _he baby sheep was in her room and heard the mama sheep and the wolf yelling again. They had been yelling quite a bit lately._

 _'The baby sheep was scared and tried to block out the noises, trying not to cry because she knew if she did the big bad wolf would just come storming in howling at her to be quiet._ " the younger Jenny continued reading to her toys, as the real Jenny and Jack listened.

" _Knowing she wouldn't get to sleep, the baby sheep, carefully rolled out of bed and carefully went over to the window to see if her unicorn friend was there yet._

 _'But before she could even get there the big bad wolf came in and huffed and puffed at her, for not being in bed and brought his claws over his head and was about to attack her, when the mama sheep wrapped her baby up tight and she got hit instead..._ "

* * *

"Your dad wasn't a very good role model then?" Jack asked as Jenny was on the tree swing with a sad face.

"Not really," she said quietly "He was nearly always angry at something, and when he was angry he got drunk, which just made him even more angry. I don't think it helped that he lost his job, mum says, a couple of months before I was born."

"Who was the unicorn?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"I think it was either Manny or more likely Sandy. I don't remember, I've tried to block out all of these memories out of my mind."

* * *

Once again the scene changed to the house Jenny was in now, a couple of years on around Easter. Jenny and her friends were on an Easter Egg hunt Jenny hording the most eggs in her basket which didn't go unnoticed by some of the kids.

"Hey how come Jenny's got more eggs than the rest of us?" asked a boy with blonde hair wearing a green and black stripy jacket. Standing next to him was another boy about a head taller than her counting his own eggs.

"Maybe she's just better at finding them Dan," Lucy said defensively.

"Nuh uh," Dan said "She's cheating that's what it is. This is her back yard, I bet she watched where her mum set all the eggs when she set this up this morning."

"I did not," Jenny said annoyed "Besides my mum didn't hide the eggs anyway she was still in bed. She only got up ten minutes before you all came over."

"So you hid them yourself?" Dan challenged "That's even more cheating, Cheater!" he said pushing Jenny over making her drop her basket letting him and the other boy scramble to pick them up instead.

"Now what you do a think like that for mate?" an Australian accent asked getting the kids to look up.

"Who are you?" Dan asked getting up.

"Just someone who's here for the holidays," the man who had bluey grey hair, green eyes, bore tattoo's across his forehead, wore a full length brown coat which was open to show a yellow shirt and an egg like looking medallion, and brown trousers.

"So why'd ya knock her down?" he asked.

"Cause she cheated at the egg hunt," Dan said.

"Oh you mean the egg hunt that's meant to be for Easter?" the man said "The time of year that's meant to be about new beginnings, new life and hope? That egg hunt?"

"Um... yeah?" Dan said a bit put off by this man.

"And why'd ya think a pretty thing like her would cheat anyway?"

"Because she had more eggs than us others had and said that her mum didn't set them which means she did so she knew where they were to have that many," Dan said.

"I didn't set them," Jenny said getting up "The Easter Bunny did."

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny," Dan said laughing along with the other boy.

"Oh I'd hold back on your laughs if I were you kid," the man said smirking "It's said in olden stories that the Easter Bunny has ears so sensitive he can hear pin falling to the floor from six miles away. And has these magical boomerangs that after destroying what he threw them at will always come back to him, no matter what."

That got the boys to shut up.

"Well guess I should be going," the man said "But before I do, you mind coming over here Sheila?" he said talking to Jenny.

Slowly Jenny walked up to the fence looking into his bright green eyes.

"Hey ya go. Found an egg myself a while ago down the road. Happy Easter." he said handing over a purple with yellow polka dots on it egg.

"Thanks," Jenny said smiling.

With that the man just set off down the road.

* * *

"Ok," Jack said slowly "Was that who I think it just was? Cause I have never seen him like that before in my whole life."

"Well who else could it of been?" Jenny said making connections herself her eyes wide with wonder.

Again the scene changed to Jenny in her room a couple of years later again. An eight year old Jenny setting a tooth under her pillow.

* * *

"I am not going to fall asleep this time," she said confidently pulling a torch out from her bedside cabinet.

A time skip later and she was fast asleep snoring lightly just as a tooth fairy came in through the open window.

She was about to go under the pillow when Jenny shifted in her sleep grabbing it and rolling over revealing the tooth. The fairy was about to go for it when she noticed something.

Putting her coin back into her pocket, she flew down and took the tooth spinning it in her little hands eyes running up and down it as if looking for something.

After a minute she flew over the the other side of the younger Jenny's face and carefully looked into her mouth checking the teeth, growing slightly red when she was done.

Flying back so she was by the back of Jenny's neck again, she took a deep breath and pinched the child with her beak flying away as quickly as she could so she wouldn't get flattened as the girl slammed her hand against it.

"What the?" Jenny asked waking up looking around trying to find what bit her.

In front of her was a rapidly squeaking, finger wagging red faced tooth fairy who was holding the tooth under her arm.

"Ok ok can you slow down please," Jenny said trying to get the fairy to calm down. "Now from the top please... What I do wrong?"

The fairy took a deep breath and began to squeak again holding up the tooth, shaking her head, and pointing to the girl.

"Well of course it's mine," she say quietly "It's under my pillow, so it's my tooth."

The fairy gave her a cute looking 'We-are-not-amused' look her hand on her hip her arm still around the tooth.

"Ok, ok it's not mine alright?" Jenny said breaking "Just stop with that look please. It's one of Daniel Simpson's. He and I got into an argument over something and I managed to knock it out. But he was asking for it." she said bringing her knees up.

"He said you're not real. That none of you are real. That... That the Man in the Moon's not real." Jenny said tears coming to her eyes as she begin sobbing gently stopping for a bit when the small fairy came up and hugged her face rubbing hers against the girls affectionately.

Pulling away the fairy nodded after pointing outside to the moon squeaking happily.

"He is real?" Jenny asked smiling, getting a nod.

"Jenny?" her mother asked through the door "What are you still doing up? You know the Tooth Fairy wont come unless your asleep."

"I was just getting a glass of water Mum," she said, that seeming to of been enough.

Jenny turned back to the little blue and green fairy to continue their conversation only to find she wasn't there anymore, in her place on top of the covers was the coin she was going to exchange for the tooth anyway.

* * *

"Ok so that's Manny, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth - technically," Jack said counting off the Guardians "All that's left is for you to meet North and you'll have a complete set."

"Yay," Jenny said not looking as enthusiastic as he was.

Before Jack could ask what was wrong, the scene changed again.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, Jenny was nine and a half and was tip toeing down the stairs to see if Santa had come to visit her yet.

Slowly Jenny opened the door to the living room just a crack her eye shifting all around trying to see if Santa had come yet.

She was about to decipher that the answer was 'no' when a red sack fell down from the chimney and landed in the fire place. Gasping she watched as a man wearing a red (brown fur lined and boarded) coat, brown fur hat, and black boots followed it coming out as well.

Looking around, as if he new something was up North spotted the plate of biscuits and took one, still looking.

"Know you're there **malen'kaya devochka** (little girl)," he said looking to the door "Question is why?"

Slowly the door opened and Jenny walked up to him, thumb in her mouth "I... I wanted to see you," she said avoiding his eyes.

"Oh you did, did you?" North said as he finished the biscuit he was having getting a nod. "You sure it wasn't these you wanted to see?" he asked reaching into his sack and pulling out a smaller one with a tag saying _'Jenny Brooks, 53 Cygnets Way'_.

Jenny just avoided his eyes as she rocked back and forth on her toes hands behind her back.

"Oh so you don't want these..." North asked pulling the sack away.

"No..." she said shocked eyes looking up to him.

"I kid, Jenny," he said chuckling. "Here. But wait until morning ok?"

"Ok," Jenny said accepting the sack setting it down next to her and hugging him smiling.

o***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***o

The warm feeling of the sun's light was on Jack and Jenny's faces gently woke the both teens up, as they rubbed at their eyes yawning and stretchering slightly spotting a smiling Sandy.

"Wow, you're even luckier than Jamie," Jack said after a second "And he woke up to have all of us in his room that Easter weekend."

"Please I'm... I'm not lucky," Jenny said gripping her arms trying to avoid his gaze. "Now... If you don't mind, I need to get ready for work," she said hinting to them kindly to leave.

As they did she got up, dressed in something new, and went down for breakfast.

* * *

At Jack's pond, the boy was confused and was asking Sandy for advice.

"I don't get it Sandy," Jack said as the two of them took rest in one of the trees by his pond. "She seemed fine while it was Moonbeam's memories but when it turned to hers she just started to loose her... 'joy'? I guess.

I mean I saw she had bad memories and know about Death's Night," he carried on "But I don't get how someone with memories like that can be so... 'Jenny-zy'."

Sandy only nodded to say he was listening, wearing the same face as Jack had.

"Oh well, getting to the better side from all this," Jack was cunning and joyfulness in his voice "Jenny's Moonbeam, and Moonbeam's the Princess of the Moon," he said trying to work this out getting a slow worried looked nod from Sandy "So does that come with anything or is it just a title?"

Sandy just rolled his eyes and knocked Jack out with his sand so he could make his get-away.

* * *

 **AN: * Sailor Moon**

 **** The Swan Princess**

 ***** Quest For Camelot**

 ****** Shrek**


	11. Chapter 11

Jenny had just made it to the school, and went straight into the Learning Support class room sighing when she saw the Mr Williams wasn't there. She fished out some paper and some pencils and began to let her mind wonder as she let the pencil fly over the sheet of paper.

Because she had her eyes closed, and her ears turned off, Jenny didn't hear the door open, or the first couple of times of someone calling for her attention.

"JENNY!" they called again making her jump and grab for her pepper-spray spinning around about to press down the button, when she saw it was only Lucy.

"Oh... Hey Lucy," Jenny said in a dull voice putting the spray away "Err... sorry about that, and um not hearing you. You ok?"

"I think the better question Jenny is... Are you ok?" Lucy asked sitting down opposite her friend, a kind smile on their face.

"Yeah, I um... Just had a trip down Memory Lane last night," Jenny replied returning to her drawings "It's ok it was the good memories, sort of, the first clips were of my dad, but the rest were alright," she explained.

"So why you upset and mopey?" Lucy asked.

"I am not 'Upset and Mopey'," Jenny said put off slightly, looking up at her friend.

"Sunshine, I've know you since we were kids," Lucy said giving an 'yeah right' look her friend "I've learnt by now, that you only draw with so much... concentration, you shut the world around you out, when something's bothering you."

"Ok," Jenny said taking in a deep breath "There is... something. But one, it's hard to explain and two, hard understand and/or believe in. And you don't need to bother yourself with my problems." she said trying to sound happy not wanting to tell any Guardians stories to Lucy just yet.

"How's that crush of yours?" Jenny asked, turning the arrow to her. "How'd that date go?"

Before Lucy could say anything, she was saved by Mr. Williams coming in and the bell ringing telling them both she had to go.

"See you later then Jenny," she said getting up and heading out the door "Hope you feel better."

"Something on you mind then Jenny?" Mr Williams asked as he was looking over his teacher's diary for that day, spotting Jenny's drawings.

"Yeah," Jenny said stashing them away as the kids began coming in "But I'll tell you later Bill, it's a longish story and one that I don't really want the kids to hear. It's not bad, just one I think some of them will over react to," she explained.

"Alright..." Mr Williams says not sure "Can you hand out sheet's of paper for the kids for their spelling tests please?" he asked nicely.

Nodding Jenny began to set pieces of paper at every seat trying to work out how she would explain the Moonbeam story to Mr Williams as she did so.

* * *

At break Jenny asked of the same deal she had made with Lucy on Wednesday so she could spend it talking to Mr Williams.

"So my dear," he asked once he shut the class room door after the last student was out. "What seems to be the problem?"

Not knowing where to begin Jenny went go over to her stuff and pulled _'The Guardians of Childhood'_ out and look at it.

"To start with... Do you still truly believe in Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Jack Frost, and the Boogieman. Because this will hopefully be a whole lot easier and understood better if you did."

"I'm guessing it's been Jack that's been on your mind the last few days then?" he asked getting Jenny to look up with surprise that it was going to be this easy, making him chuckle a bit.

"Honey, when you're a parent of three daughters filled with hope and wonder and dreams, always talking to invisible yet real to them beings, you tend to slip into the same eyes group as you called it while talking to Ronnie and Alice the other day." he explained.

"Then yes. Yes it is Jack that I've been talking about," Jenny said hugging the book not wanting to look Bill in the eye. "And yesterday after school was done, as a request from me he came over and I told him that Pitch offered me something to take my fears away. We were just coming round to _'Why he would do that?'_ when one of his Nightmares came and made Jack leave me, only for it to be a distraction for Pitch to kidnap me.

'I woke up in his lair in the same... setting as..." Jenny paused here feeling Bill will understand so she carried on. "But he said that he only wanted me so he could get Jack so he could begin his try of taking over the planet again.

'Jack eventually found me when Pitch offered another deal, about giving me the whereabouts of Him, with me about staying quiet about all that to the Guardians, but I turned it down.

'We got to the Pole, explained what happened when my lantern, err... something I made the night of the power cut," she explained "led me to a locked door. We got it open, and on the wall opposite was a tapestry of someone called Moonbeam, who Sandy said was Manny's big sister and... and me." Jenny paused to see if Bill was getting this, relieved by the nod and kind smile she continued.

"Later, he and Jack came round and we had a trip down Memory Lane using Moonbeam and my baby teeth, um... Tooth is the Guardian of Memories and says that that's why she collects them. Anyway...

'Moonbeam's said that she or I? I don't know, was killed by Pitch while trying to protect Manny. And mine showed us that through out my whole life, I've had Guardians visit me. The very first memory of one my very first nights in the hospital and Manny coming to visit me when everyone else was asleep apparently recognizing me as his sister." she finished a weak smile on her lips.

After a few seconds Mr Williams spoke up.

"So, if I may dear," he said "Why are you so put out today?"

"Moonbeams began with her talking to Nightlight, saying that she didn't want to have a baby brother. And then before she could begin the healing process of Older-Sibling-Tosis, even though she was protecting him, she was killed meaning the month old boy would never know how much he meant to her." Jenny explained hugging the book tighter feeling tears come to her eyes.

"That's what you were upset about?" a new voice said making Jenny look up to see Jack leaning against the door post watching the scene. "Snowflake, I'm not sure how much you know about me. But I sort of went the same way you did. One winter's day my little sister and I went skating but I didn't check the ice," he began coming over.

"Eventually it started to crack under her, I had just got her to safety, when I fell in my self. Yeah she was a smidge older than Manny was, but I had Older-Sibling-Tosis too.

'One time I tried wrapping her up in brown paper and stuck stamps over her and gave her to the post man. Only for that to blow in my face when the doof came back meaning I got grounded for two weeks." he mumbled.

"Anyway... As we've already said, when I woke up again I had no clue what-so-ever who I was. Until that Easter four years ago, I didn't know I had a life before I became Jack Frost. Meaning Emma never saw me again, and even though I might of seen her, I had no idea who she was."

Jenny stayed quiet for a bit getting her thoughts in order with the story Jack just gave out.

"I guess that helped a bit..." she said not quite sure. Then remembered there was a third party with them. "Oh err... Bill this is Jack Frost, Jack this is Bill Williams," she said getting up and putting the book away.

"Nice to finally meet you son," Mr Williams said holding out his hand smiling.

"Wait you can see me?" Jack asked surprised looking straight at Bill "And you can hear me?"

"Why else do you think I'm holding out my hand to you?" he said shrugging, smiling at how happy Jack seemed to get when the boy took the older man's hand and shook it.

"I'm warning you though boy," he said in barely more than a whisper while Jenny was having a quick sip of Coke "You do anything funny with her, or make her cry, or anything... You'll wish that I can't see you. Understand."

"Sir as a word of a Guardian, I promise I won't let anything happen to her on purpose," Jack said straight faced narrowing his eyes, finally letting go of Bill's hand.

"So why you here Jack?" Jenny asked turning back to him.

"I wanted to check up on you that's why," Jack said shrugging "But I see you're doing alright, I'll come by later. I want to show you something if you trust me to look after you after nightfall."

"Um... Ok," Jenny said smiling playing with her hair feeling her cheeks warm up a bit. "Bye then Jack," with that he left.

"I saw that," Mr Williams said smirking gently.

"What?" Jenny asked looking to the man she thought more of her dad than her actual dad ever was.

"You like him, don't you?" he said setting the students school books at their places.

"Well... maybe a little," Jenny said going to help.

Just then the bell rang and everyone came filing back in and the science lesson started, today much to Jenny's disappointment, the lesson was outer space and the planets and such.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mum I'm home," Jenny called that afternoon, closing the front door.

Normally she wouldn't mind that she didn't get a response, but today to Jenny, the silence that was coming off the walls was like the ones in those old movies, when the directors were trying to build up tension.

Gulping Jenny quickly run upstairs first snatch up her lantern after dumping her stuff, and came back down again, slowly making it to the study.

The computer was still on, that meant that her mum had been here recently, but she wasn't there now. Turning Jenny began to head for her mum's bedroom, the bed still wasn't done.

"That's not like her," Jenny said confused. Being good Jenny made it for her closing the doors to both rooms to show that she'd checked them both, she then headed for the bathroom, dining room and kitchen.

"Not there either," Jenny said closing the dining room door, beginning to worry. Next the living room. There were medium sized cardboard boxes packed with her old toys in the next room, but still no mum.

"Right then next stop..." Jenny gulped slightly "The attic, oh you better be there mum," she said as she lit the lantern tying it to her back, and pulling down the ladder. Slowly and carefully, you walk up it.

"Ok Jenny you can do this," she said to herself "It's not like those other times you've been forced to go up here, this time you have a magic lantern that will protect you from all the things in here. Nothing to be afraid of at all."

"So... you going to get going then Snowflake?" Jack's voice called out behind her.

"I am going Frostbite," she said gripping the ladder tightly strangely not scared of Jack jumping out at her like that, his voice feeling welcoming to her.

"You sure?" Jack said cockily.

"Yes. Look I'm already half way..." you say opening your unknown closed eyes seeing you only took two steps. "Ughh..."

"Step aside Snowflake," Jack said shaking his head chuckling slightly. "Tell me what your looking for and I'll see if it's up here."

"My mum," Jenny said transferring her lantern from her back to her hand. "I can't find her anywhere else, but there's some of my old stuff from up there in the living room so just guessing..." she said explaining. "And NO scaring me by pretending something big and scary is up there!" she said seeing his cocky smile before he went up.

After a bit, of tense silence, minus the footsteps above her head, Jack came back to the door and came back down.

"Yeah she's up there, but she looks knocked out and one of the boxes was on her leg," he began looking to Jenny "I got the box off but had to leave her there One, 'cause since she doesn't believe in me I go straight through her, Two she may of hurt something more than her leg although it doesn't appear to be broken, and moving it could make things worse." he concluded.

"Right..." Jenny said nodding, after a couple of deep breaths and picking up the phone.

* * *

25 minutes later the two of them were in an ambulance with Jenny's mum who had still not woken up and one of the nurses, on the way to the hospital.

When they got there, Jenny was asked to wait outside.

"Hey," Jack said kindly, "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see..."

"How do you know?" Jenny asked in the farthest corner of the waiting room hugging her knees. "You may be the Guardian of Fun, and I'm supposedly the Guardian of Belief," she said slowly, barely above a whisper "But right now I'm not having any fun, and my belief that this will all be fine and whateves is running short."

Jack was about to say something to that when someone called Jenny's name.

"Jenny Brooks?" the voice said making Jenny look up to see the doctor. "Hello Jenny, I am Dr Jones, I have just been tending to your mother, and am proud to say she's going to be alright."

"Thank Manny," Jenny said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Dr Jones said confused.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Um... Can I go see her please."

"You can, but she's still asleep, and will need to stay here for a couple of days after she wakes up for her to get used to having a broken leg." he says leading them to room 19-10 where sleeping gently on the bed was Jenny's mum.

"If you wish, you can stay here with her." Dr Jones said seeing the girls face.

"Thanks for the offer sir, but I think I should be heading home," Jenny said kindly looking up to him "I have stuff to do and all that. But I'll come by some time tomorrow. Just tell her I'm fine if she wakes up please."

With that and a small exchange of phone numbers just in case, Jenny and Jack started heading home.

"See," Jack said playing with his staff, frosting over some grass. "Didn't I tell you everything will be fine?"

"Yeah..." Jenny said smiling sweetly "Thanks for helping Jack. If you hadn't come along, I'd probably still be making it up the ladder. Don't know why the door was closed though. That's kinda wired if you think about it."

"What is?" Jack asked confused.

"Well she was moving stuff from the attic to the living room right," Jenny began getting a nod "And some how, she was knocked out and a box landed on her leg hence why we're just leaving here. But... The door was shut I had to open it myself to get the ladder down to go up it into the attic."

"Maybe the vibrations of the stuff falling over managed to close it?" Jack suggested. "Why didn't you want to go up there anyway. Oh that is if I'm allowed to ask."

"It's dark, it's high up, and it's got heap loads of spiders all over the place," Jenny said as she opened the front door taking her coat off.

"So you're going to take back the offer I gave you earlier?" Jack asked leaning against the door after closing it "Cause the best place to watch it is high up places, and it needs to be dark for the show to begin."

"Well... You'll be there with me right?" Jenny asked blushing gripping the rod to her lantern tightly avoiding his eyes.

"Course I will," Jack said "And I Pinkie Promise to keep you save... Princess," he said bowing slightly.

~o~

After tea, Jenny put on something warm and stepped outside with Jack her lantern glowing gently and a snowglobe in her pocket along with her phone.

"So... Where we going that's so important?" she asked looking around.

"Either up on your roof," Jack suggested, "Or if you don't mind a bit of a walk, off to my pond so we can take refuge in one of the trees."

"Which one's best?" Jenny asked looking down the dark lamp lit street.

"I'd go with the roof," Jack said after looking around thinking. Then after jumping into the air for a bit held out his hand and pulled Jenny up into his arms (which were stronger than she thought they'd be) and used the wind to get to the roof.

"So..." Jenny said after splitting apart trying not to look down, "What we here for?"

"Just wait... you'll see," Jack said magicing up some snow sun-loungers settling down on one of them inviting Jenny to take the other.

As Jenny was getting comfy, her worries melting away, her eyes spotted something gold, up in the sky making it's way down to the houses and seep into the windows.

"Wha..." Jenny began to say thinking "That's Sandy isn't it?" she asked getting a nod.

"Yep," Jack said smiling "Oh theres one, go on reach out your hand into the strand," he pointed to a line of gold close by.

Slowly you reach out and it starts to change shape until it was a leopard.

Gasping Jenny retract her hand as she watched the animal spin around her, bringing a smile to her face.

"What are they?" she asked cocking her head to the golden animal copying her movements wanting fun.

"They, my dear Princess, are Dreams," Jack said welcoming a few dolphins that came swimming over to him. "Sandy always puts on shows with his dreams while doing his work, different main animal every night," he said nodding to three large golden manta rays fly-swiming over the the town.

"Shame no one see them though, what with everyone either asleep or non-believing," Jenny said reaching out to her animal stroking it, jumping as it dispersed and returned to being the golden thread it was before heading out for a child's home.

"You want to go riding on one of them?" Jack asked smiling looking for the calmest flyer.

"I've already said I don't do flying," Jenny said moving her eyes from the skies to the ground sure she heard something, trying to find it.

"Haven't you ever wanted to know how it feels to go riding on the back of a dolphin or something?" Jack asked turning to her but she wasn't there. She was down on the ground, in the front garden, lantern prepared to fight, looking around.

Jack came down too landing as quietly as he could next to her setting it so they were back to back both of them looking for anything out of the ordinary.

When nothing could be found Jenny let out a sigh of relief.

"So what was that for Jenny?" Jack asked looking to the sky, to see the end of Sandy's parade.

"I thought I saw and/or heard something, but I didn't know what it was," she explained shrugging "May of been just next-door's cat Smoky, he's always visiting during the night."

They were just about to return to admiring the show again when Jenny's lantern began to glow a bit brighter and the sounds of horse-shoes began echoing down the road, getting louder with every street light blown.

"Um... I don't think this is the work of Smoky T. Cat," Jack said gripping his staff, firing a blast of ice into the line of black sand freezing some of it.

"Gee... you think?" Jenny said, swinging her lantern towards the other direction not doing any better than Jack.

Suddenly they were surrounded by blackness, the only lights, were Jenny's lantern, and Jack's staff.

"Ok, Snowflake. What do you fear more at the moment, flying or being taken by Pitch again?" Jack asked wondering where Sandy was. Hoping he wasn't taking again.

"At this point..." Jenny said trying to control her breathing and to not be scared to full the Nightmares "Pitch. Why?"

But instead of answering, Jack just grabbed her and lifted Jenny into his arms and jumped up into the air zooming as fast as he could away from the rapidly oncoming Nightmares.

Jack called mentally for the fasted and strongest wind to aid them in their escape from Pitch's minions.

Because Jenny was in his arms and she had her face buried into his shoulder the only thing they could do was race away but he knew that that wouldn't work for long.

Coming to a halt because he had somehow been guided into a dead end, Jack span around to see how far off the Nightmares were. Answer - not that far.

"Hold on Snowflake," Jack said into Jenny ear tightening his grip on her "We're taking this game of tag to new a whole level."

Before Jenny could ask what he meant, Jack kicked off and began firing off like a cork out of a bottle into the sky breaking the cloud barrier.

Spotting Sandy's sand cloud, Jack rushed over to it hoping to get there before the Nightmares got him or Jenny.

But that plan failed when a few popped up in front of him.

~o~

Sandy was just about done with Burgess and ready to move onto the next town that needed dreams when he saw Jack and Jenny come out of the clouds and begin to fly towards him, confused Sandy watched them to see why they looked so scared only for that answer to answer it's self when three Nightmares came up between the two of them.

Quickly forming his sand-whips, Sandy fired them at the horses turning them back to golden dreams before they could get to the kids.

"Thanks, Sandy," Jack said as he reached the golden cloud, gently letting down Jenny who retreated to the center of it so she didn't accidentally look over the side trying to slow her breathing.

"Pitch sent his Nightmares after us while we were watching your dreams," Jack said explaining why they were out to get attacked. "We tried to fend them off, but it was like keeping cookies away from North. And once we were in the air, neither of us could do anything but run."

Sandy nodded in understanding and used his sand to ask 'What now?' looking back and forth between the two kids.

"I'm going to get back out there and try to stop them," Jack answered standing tall "You keep yourself and Jenny safe up here. If I'm not back by dawn tell the others, and keep her safe." he whispered the last part before jumping off the golden cloud and through the barrier again to see what he can do.


	13. Chapter 13

Jenny had finally calmed down a little bit imagining that she was on a beach instead of whatever-the-measurement high in the air, when she saw Jack leave and Sandy come over.

"Where... Where's he going Sandy?" she asked trying to sound calm.

 _'To see if he can do anything about the Nightmares,'_ Sandy signed a kind smile on his face. _'He told me to keep you safe Moonbeam, I think he likes you._ '

"How could you just let him go like that!?" Jenny asked not registering the second part. "Pitch is after him remember? That's probably why he did that! To get Jack not me!" Jenny say as she begin pacing, playing with her hair, swinging her lantern a bit.

Seeing how stressed she was, Sandy made a couple of sand leopard's to get Jenny's attention off of Jack and make her happy again.

"What if something goes wrong and... and something happens?" she asked at last getting to her knees petting them "What if Pitch gets Jack and we never see him again?"

 _'Jack's a good fighter_ _Jenny,'_ Sandy answered _'Trust in him to make it back. He said to wait until morning to see what the outcome will be.'_

Just as Sandy finished that, there was a loud explosion and a blast of cold wind came firing at them dispersing the clouds so the two of them could see black sand and snow AND JACK FALLING!

"JACK!" Jenny screamed, doing with out thinking, gripping her lantern and running off of the cloud and arrow-shooting herself to reach Jack before he hit the ground. Catching him she slowly and gently placed him on the ground propping him against a tree, getting on her knees to see if he was alright.

"Jack... Jack..." Jack heard Jenny call out to him as he slowly opened his eyes groaning slightly. "Oh thank Manny your alright!" Jenny said flinging her arms around him while still being careful.

"Yeah, thought I'd stay awake this time but no..." Jack said slowly getting up a bit more but was forced to stay down, by Jenny. "Wait Jenny?" Jack suddenly registered "What... How did you get down here? You were up on Sandy's cloud last I checked."

"I... Don't... know..." Jenny said looking up to see how far up the cloud was seeing Sandy come over to the two of them, a worried expression on his face sand pictures and hand signals going too fast for either teenager to decipher.

"Sandy, Sandy stop," Jenny said holding up her hands in a 'Halt' signal "We're fine. We're both fine right?" she looked to Jack who nodded too, still against the tree.

But Sandy just went on and on about jumping off of clouds and giving him a heart attack, and that it was a foolish, immature thing to do.

 _'What would of happened if you couldn't fly?'_ Sandy asked coming to an end _'Huh?'_

"Wait I can fly?" Jenny asked surprised cocking her head slightly.

"Explains why you're down here now Snowflake," Jack said on his feet at last wobbling a bit using his staff to lean on. "So how can a girl afraid of heights not know she could fly?" he asked jokingly.

"Um... Maybe cause I never tried it cause I'm afraid of heights?" Jenny asked rhetorically.

"Also before you came along I was just a normal girl with no 'powers' what so ever. I didn't fly, I didn't have to run from Pitch, I wasn't a Princess of the Moon, I was just a normal girl, who just needed to deal with normal day-to-day stuff girls have to put up with." she begin rambling swinging her lantern a bit in anger.

"All I had to put up with was my mum, the teachers, the kids at that school, and the regret and embarrassment and fear of what He did that night!"

"Jenny..." Jack began quietly reaching out to her shoulder but she knocked his hand away.

"Just leave me alone!" Jenny screamed, tears in the corners of her eyes "All of you! Just get out of my life!"

And with that she began to race back home, making it without a hitch surprisingly, slamming the door and locking it, and ran up to bed to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jenny went to the hospital to see how her mum was doing.

After she got there, she bought her some flowers and went to her room to see her just finishing breakfast.

"Hi mum..." she said coming in and closing the door. "How you doing?"

"Just as alright as anyone with a broken leg does dear," she replied trying to place some fun into the conversation. "So why are you coming to check up on me dear?" her mum asked.

"Meh..." Jenny said setting the flowers into a vase and coming over to sit by the bed "I thought seeing you and how you were was more important than staying home by myself and enjoying the free time it came with."

"Uh huh..." her mum says setting the bed tray on the table next to her. "So what's this new boy like then?"

"What... What new boy?" Jenny asked trying not to look her mum in the eye.

"The one that's making you come see me of course dear," she says "You almost never come to me about anything now, thinking now that you're older you can do it all by yourself. But the one thing you still come to me for is boys and advise on them. So... What's he like?"

"Sweet, kind, funny, loyal, brave, strong, has nice friends, warm hearted, and good with kids" Jenny explained a blush growing more and more, the more she went on as she played with her hair, and felt butterflies in her tummy.

"So what's wrong with him that you'd need to come for advice for?" her mum asked "I think this boy of that standards would be a good one to keep."

"Well something came up, like last night, and well... my head's saying I don't want to see him anymore because of it, but my heart..." Jenny explained touching it with both hands looking up slightly "My hearts saying to keep seeing him and all that junk."

"Humm..." her mum says holding her chin. "When did you meet him?" she asked.

"Tuesday. When I was coming home and he pulled me back onto the pavement as a car was coming towards me..." Jenny whispered avoiding her mums gaze of disappointment that her daughter would need saving at all.

"How often have you seen him?"

"Each day since I met him."

"Has he tried anything?"

"Only to be funny," Jenny said smiling slightly.

"What happened last night then, that's made you want to come here today?"

"Um..." Jenny said now stuck for an answer because she knew for a fact that her mum would not believe anything that has really been going on the last few days.

"It... It was dark, and I was scared, and the lights weren't working again, so I called him around to you know look after me, which he did, we were going to sleep in different rooms," she began speaking fast so her mum couldn't get a word in.

"Then for some reason we got into an argument, and I told him I didn't want to see him anymore and told him to leave which he did but it didn't feel right, me telling him that."

Jenny concluded leaning forward her head on her mums lap tears gently coming from her eyes only increasing as her mum began singing that old lullaby she use to sing when she had the time when she was putting her to bed.

 _'Baby mine, don't you cry_  
 _Baby mine dry you eyes_  
 _Rest your head close to my heart_  
 _Never to part_  
 _Baby of mine_

 _Little one, when you play_  
 _Don't you mind what they say_  
 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_  
 _Never to tear_  
 _Baby of mine_

 _From your head to your toes_  
 _You're so sweet goodness knows_  
 _You are so precious to me_  
 _Cute as can be_  
 _Baby of mine_

 _Baby mine_  
 _Baby mine'_

"I'm not a baby anymore mum," Jenny said sitting back up sniffing a bit wiping away the last few tears.

"I know dear," she says smiling "But you know no matter how old you get, you'll always be one to me right?"

A couple of hours later, Jenny left thinking she should go see Jack and apologize for how she acted last night.


	14. Chapter 14

Because it was Jack, and him alone, Jenny wanted to talk to, she headed out to the pond everyone's saying is his and thought she should start there.

But when she got there, at first sight there wasn't anyone there.

"Jack?" Jenny called out, looking into the trees thinking he might be there, but he wasn't.

"Jack... I'm... I'm sorry about last night ok?" she continue looking all over the place "The whole Nightmare thing got me stressed and I said things I didn't mean to say.

'Please, please don't leave me. I've never stuck around with a boy as long as I have with you before... And... And I..." she begin but then moved her eyes around the setting again and still no sign of the white haired teenager she was looking for.

"Forget it..." Jenny said sighing "Nice knowing you Jackson Overland Frost." she said as she started to head back when she felt the wind play with her hair.

Trying not to get her hopes up Jenny turned around to come face to upside-down face to Jack.

"You... you want to finish that sentence?" he asked smiling gently, arms crossed in holding his staff.

"I... I was going to say that I... I like... blue," Jenny said blushing avoiding his eyes and setting her hair behind her ear.

"I like blue too Jenny," he said coming down a small blush on his face too as he leaned on his staff.

"So," he began "What made you decide to come apologize?"

"Going to see my mum and telling her about this doof that I had a fight with last night." Jenny began smirking slightly "And how my head's saying to push him away but my heart's saying to... To hold on to him for a bit longer."

"That 'doof' also helped protect you from those Nightmares too remember," Jack said leaning forward smirking keeping Jenny's eyes on him as he sneakily reached his staff up and nudged a branch of the tree she was under causing the snow to come down on top of her.

"Hey!" she screamed as she dug her way out of it only to find Jack on the other side of the pond so he'd be safe from harm, cracking up at the reaction.

"Humph so you want a fight Jack?" she asked herself forming a snowball "Then let's begin..."

Jack was finally coming back round from his laughing fit from the prank he played on Jenny and was just looking up to apologize when he got a face full of snow and his ears rang with laughter.

"You're going to challenge the Spirit of Winter to a snowball fight Princess?" Jack called out trying to find Jenny as he made a snowball of his own and looked up again, just as another couple fired by Jenny came at him making him topple over.

"Oh yes... I'm so... scared of the Great and Powerful Jack Frost who can cause blizzards and stop a typhoon of Nightmares all with a swish of his mighty staff," Jenny's voice mocked.

"Oh please, oh King of Frost, please don't assault me with your snowballs and bury me in snow," Jenny laughed out loud, meaning Jack found her very easily and shot his frozen missile at her making her shut up and splutter as she got the powder from her face.

And with that a full out war began the two of them firing snow back and forth sometimes only just making it to shelter before the other fired the next portion of their ammo.

After about one and a half hours they were both on their backs panting covered in snow and looking up at the clouds.

"So..." Jack asked getting his speech back first "Do you still like blue?" he asked turning to her though avoiding her eyes.

"If you admit... That I kicked your butt... And walk me home," Jenny said just as out of breath but smiling anyway.

After a minute of thinking Jack sighed sat up and between his hands made a frozen crown with his signature snowflake sitting on the highest peak and asked for her to sit up too.

"On the passing of this crown, that I just made for this very purpose," Jack began shifting to a kneeling position "I here by give you the title of Mistress of the Snow, and agree that you did flatten me in this fight. But it wont happen again," he added before gently setting the crown on top of Jenny's head.

"Why Mistress of the Snow?" Jenny asked confused "Why not the Snow Queen?"

"Because that title already exists to someone else," Jack said smiling gently. "Who'd ya think spread Winter before I came along eh?" he said getting up and went off to look for his staff which was lost five minutes into the fight finding it by the pond

"So ready to go?" he asked.

Nodding Jenny reached out a hand in a silent request for help in getting up.

Being the gentleman that Jack was he helped. Once she was up she immediately sneezed and began slightly sniffing.

"I think it's time to get you home Princess," Jack said smiling when he heard her sneeze.

Nodding you begin to lead the way back home to where it was warm and there could be hot chocolate.

* * *

When they got there Jenny immediately went to put on some warmer, dryer, clothes and then went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"Would you like some?" she asked as Jack was flicking small cookies into his mouth.

"Not all that bothered," Jack answered failing yet again to catch the cookie in his mouth - much to Jenny's surprise.

Thinking he'd complain when she was done if he didn't get one, Jenny made two mugs anyway and went into the living room to watch the TV under the blanket while she had hers.

Just as she was bringing her hot chocolate to her lips, it cooling down enough, a knocking came to the door.

"Jenny... Door..." Jack wined slightly still in the kitchen scavenging through the fridge, freezer and cupboards for something else to eat.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny set the mug down, got up, wrapping the blanket around her, and went to answer the door opening it to see Jamie and Sophie, Josh and some other kids that looked about Jamie's age.

"Err... can I help you lot?" she asked confused.

"Um... We just wanted to introduce you to our friends, Jenny," Jamie said smiling nodding to the others. "Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty, and Cupcake."

"Hi," the teenagers called smiling.

"What's that on your head Jenny?" Sophie, asked sucking her thumb a bit.

"Huh..." Jenny asked reaching up and feeling the crown "Oh... well I um..."

"Took it from me from our snowball fight earlier," Jack's voice said over Jenny's shoulder making her turn to see him smirking slightly.

"HI JACK!" the kids called out waving smiling.

"Hi kids," Jack said "Hope you've all been good and all that," he said getting nods.

"Hey I won it fight fair and square," Jenny said inviting everyone in and shutting the door.

"You threatened to stop liking blue if I didn't hand it over," Jack argued confusing the kids a bit.

"But Jenny's favorite color's purple isn't it?" Sophie said confused looking to Josh.

"Yeah, last I checked," he replied.

"Never mind," Jenny said before more questions could be asked, sitting down and picking up her hot chocolate again "There a reason you came over kids?"

"Pitch, came to our dreams again last night," Jamie seaming to be the leader said quietly.

"We know," Jack said. "Well at least Sandy and to two of us know. Haven't check with the others yet."

"Wait, you know?" the teenagers asked as Sophie and Josh were stuffing their faces with some cookies that had found their way to the living room.

"Yeah," Jack explained "We were out watching Sandy's dreams, when we got ambushed by Pitch's Nightmares."

"But what does he want?" Pippa asked a worried look on her face.

"He wants fear," Jenny said gripping her mug tightly "He wants you to be scared so he can take over again. He wants you to be so afraid, you stop believing in the Guardians and that there is no hope that he will be knocked off of that throne of his that he stole countless years ago..."

The room was silenced by what she said the teenagers looking shocked and Josh looking worried, by what Jenny just said. Sophie on the other hand, looking more to Jenny's face and her body language than hearing what she said, seeing that as her explanation went on she gripped the mug tighter.

"But you can't," Jenny said after a pause "No matter how bad things become, how scary things get, you can not give up on your belief kids. Never stop believing, and there will be someone there to look out for you," she said looking up to Jack smiling gently.

"Well I'm going to get myself some more hot chocolate," Jenny said knocking everyone out of the spell she put on them.

"You kids want anything?" Jenny asked getting _'No thank you's'_ in reply as she went to the kitchen.

~o~

"There's more to it isn't there Jack?" Sophie spoke up first thumb in her mouth again worried for Jenny.

"How'd you work that out Soph," Jamie asked before Jack could say anything.

"As she was talking about Pitch," Sophie explained "She kept getting angrier and something about a stolen throne."

"Good ears Soph," Jack said nodding gently smiling "And yes there is something more, but that's Jenny 's business and her own story to say, at her own time when she feels like it."

"Ok," Jamie said speaking for the group "So why does she care so much about believing and Manny and junk?"

"Again that's her story," Jack said sipping at his own hot chocolate "And I Pinkie Promised not to say anything to anyone about what I saw when she and me went down Memory Lane together the other night so..."

"And no one can brake a Pinkie Promise," Sophie called out smiling slipping off the couch.

"Where you going Soph?" Jack asked.

"To ask Jenny something," she said as she left the room and to the kitchen.

~o~

Sophie had just turned the corner to the kitchen when she heard singing, sad singing but singing none the less.

 _" Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come_

 _Born to be_  
 _An heir of beauty and serenity_  
 _Into this world she entered quietly_  
 _To her surprise she was the one_

 _Destiny was close behind her_  
 _Phantom of borrowed life_  
 _And the sea was a reminder_  
 _Mirror of given light "_

Slowly and quietly Sophie sneaked up to the kitchen's door that was slightly open and peaked inside seeing that it was Jenny singing and holding tight to her lantern with one hand and something silver in her other hand.

 _" Then one day_  
 _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_  
 _Traversed a winding road and came her way_  
 _She found the love she hoped she would "_

Setting down the silver thing Jenny then took off the crown Jack said to of given her and stared at it a thoughtful look on her face.  
 _  
" But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood_

 _Destiny was close behind her_  
 _Phantom of borrowed life_  
 _And the sea was a reminder_  
 _Mirror of given light_

 _From the sky_  
 _She watched the life_  
 _She'd known she would leave behind_  
 _Said goodbye_  
 _And gave her people_  
 _Life through her sacrifice "_

Sophie couldn't believe her ears at what she just heard. Jenny was a daughter of the moon and died, apparently, to save her people.

"But that doesn't make sense," Sophie said quietly still not opening the door "How... How can Jenny be a Daughter of the Moon?"

"You know it's found to be rude to listen in on things like that Soph," Jack's voice said behind her making her jump and spin around.

"Sorry," she said whispering gently to make sure Jenny didn't hear. "But... But what was she talking about Jack?"

"That's placed in the pile of things that go under what I said I'd Pinkie Promised to not to say Soph," Jack said taking her hand and guiding her back to the living room to wait for Jenny to come back on her own. "And as I also said it's her own story to say at her own time."


	15. Chapter 15

Placing the crown back on her head Jenny went to the back door and looked out, up to the sky where the moon was just beginning to show itself.

"Hi Manny," Jenny said quietly smiling gently "I finally learnt the other day who I am, and how I'm here..." she began playing with her lantern.

"I'm... I'm sorry that I'm not there with you, not really being a good big sister am I, letting my baby brother grow up all alone and probably scared after Nightlight took care of Pitch and died along with him," she said remembering Nightlight's story from the book she borrowed from the school, saying that everyone died in that Dream Pirate ambush with only Manny being left.

"I'm sorry for catching Older-Sibling-Tosis and getting jealous of you back then," Jenny continued not noticing the room getting darker or her lantern getting slightly brighter with each second.

"But thanks for being so understanding and whatnot that night you came to visit me on by birthday," she said looking up smiling "And for letting me see each of the Guardians throughout my childhood and telling them to take care of me from my dad. My Earth Dad not Dad..." she said just to get the point across.

"And..." Jenny said coming to an end blushing and playing with her hair "And thank for giving us Jack Frost. And if everything works out and we're all safe afterwards and all that, even though I'm technically older, and I'm not sure how it will work," she said avoiding the moon's gaze "Will... Will you let me know if you'll be alright with me..." she cut herself off as her eyes finally went to her lantern that was glowing as bright as a neon light and seeing how dark the room was.

Taking in a deep breath Jenny gripped the lantern's staff and swung it behind her not earning in anything. Trying to control her breathing to not full Pitch or his Nightmares, she backed up against the door frame once again hands tight on the lantern.

"Get out of my house Pitch," she said in a loud force fulled voice trying to get Jack's or someone's attention.

"Oh but why would I like to do that for Jenny?" Pitch's voice said "Or should I call you 'Moonbeam'? I knew I knew you from somewhere before," he said coming out standing right in front of her.

"I'm surprised it has taken this long for you to find out who you really are," he continued stepping forward with each other word. "I'd of thought the daughter of Tsar and Tsarina would of been smart enough and had enough potential to find out who she was years ago," he said.

Before she knew what she was doing Jenny was kicking Pitch right in the stomach and then delivering a punch to his face, followed by a swing to the side from her lantern.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents Pitch Black!" Jenny screamed stopping in her assault for a second to catch her breath. "And I won't tell you again. Get out of my house!"

* * *

Jack was getting worried about Jenny and that she was taking so long to get back to him and the kids.

He tried not to show it as he played with his snowflakes and kept an eye on the kids as they watch the TV, but something in his belly told him that something was very very wrong.

 _'Great,'_ he thought to himself _'Looks like being around North for so long it's rubbed off on me...'_

"What's taking Jenny so long?" Claude said breaking Jack's thoughts "I mean it can't take this long to get a mug of hot chocolate can it?"

"Maybe she's looking for snacks for us to have," Pippa suggested.

"Err... Guys," Monty asked "Is it just me or has it gotten darker in here?"

Everyone looked around then shot their eyes to the window where the sun was, seeing it was still up and shining, a few hours away from sunset.

 _' "Get out of my house Pitch,"_ ' Jenny 's voice came down the hall getting Jack to head for the door and try to run to her, when the kids screamed behind him.

Spinning around Jack saw three Nightmares had come out of the shadows and were pressing on towards the kids.

Knowing he had to make a split second decision, and that Jenny could fend for herself against Pitch for a little bit, Jack slashed his staff through the air after screaming to the kids to get down.

"Ok," Jack said helping everyone back up and pulling out his snowglobe, "Ok kids I'm going to send you to the North Pole," he said speaking fast. "When you get there, **do not** be over whelmed by all the toys and junk, just find North or the other Guardians and tell them what's happening here and that we need help understand?" he asked getting nods and worried looks.

"Here you go then," he said swirling the snowglobe to get it started "North Pole," he said slamming it to the ground then got between the kids and the newly formed Nightmares. "Go quick!"

After a bit of hesitation, the eight of them jumped through the portal and it was shut off.

Making the new Nightmares disperse, Jack picked up the globe and ran to the kitchen.  
 _  
"Don't you dare talk about my parents Pitch Black!"_ Jack heard Jenny scream making him run even faster _"And I won't tell you again, Get out of my house!"_

~o~

Finally Jack made it to the kitchen to see Jenny standing over Pitch who was to Jack's pleasure on the floor tending to a nose bleed.

"Jenny!" he called and ran over to her "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jenny said calming down a bit to look to Jack "Where are the kids?" she asked worriedly.

"Somewhere safe," Jack said straight away "We'll bring them back after we get the house back."

Nodding Jenny looked over his shoulder as her eyes spotted Pitch getting up, a Nightmare Sand arrow posed and ready to fire at Jack's turned back.

Gasping Jenny pushed Jack out of the way, just as Pitch released it and got the arrow to her heart instead, making Jenny scream and bend over with pain.

"NO!" Jack cried and got down as well, trying to see if Jenny was alright.

"Not the one I wanted. But I'll go with what I can take," Pitch's voice said behind him.

But Jack ignored it trying to get a response from Jenny as her hair began to go from brown to jet black and her outfit slowly changed as well, turning from jeans trainers and a purple jumper to a two part black dress and dark red slip-on high heels.

"Snowflake... Jenny... can you hear me?" Jack asked trying to stay calm but failing considerably.

"Ja... Jack?" she said pain smothering that word.

"Jenny fight this," He said making snow start to fall and the floor to frost over because he was losing control because he was worrying so much "You're Princess Moonbeam remember?" he said as more of her changed "You can fight this!"

"I can't..." she said gritting her teeth as she felt the sand move around her whole body turning her dark and making her sleepy and slightly dizzy.

"Yes you can!" Jack cried.

"Don't fight the fear Princess," Pitch laughed maniacally "The more you fight, the more it will hurt."

Jack, having enough of Pitch to last him a life time quickly slashed his staff at him, firing shots of ice towards him only for said man not to be there when they were meant to hit him.

Slowly getting up Jack took up a defense position in front of Jenny, walking forward a bit his eyes moving around the room.

"Pitch you've got thirty seconds to make her right again or I'll..." Jack said anger fulling each word.

"You'll what?" Pitch said behind him getting the boy to spin around and hold up his staff ready to fire seeing Pitch over by Jenny. "Throw a snowball at me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack said shifting his gaze between the two of them, Jenny three quarters of the way to being taken by the sand.

"The same reason as last time Frost," Pitch said standing tall "To be believed in. And now with Moonbeam, the Guardian of Belief here to help," he said using his magic to lift Jenny up to her feet and grab onto her wrist so she wouldn't fall back down or fight, "I have a better chance of that happening..."

* * *

[North Pole, a bit earlier]

Everything was going according to plan at the Pole. The elves were staying out of the kitchen and way of the Yetis, the Yetis were making the toys correctly and painting them the right color, and North was in his office going over his lists.

Suddenly the door was flung open.

"How many times have I told you to..." North said his voice rising with each word, coming to the halt when he saw it was Jamie, Sophie and their friends who were at the door Phil just coming up behind them.

"PitchisattackingJackandJenny!" the six teenagers screamed together their voices layered over each other and panic in each word, speaking at high speed to get the message across, while Sophie and Josh were crying into Phil's legs begging comfort.

"Whoa, whoa kids slow down," North said getting up and coming over to them and kneeling down "Now slowly one at a time, what's going on?"

"Pitch is attacking Jenny's house and Jack told us to come here to get help," Jamie said for the group.

"Right," North said getting up, "Phil take care of the workshop and them all till I get back," he said collecting his swords and his coat, getting a grumble in response from said Yeti before picking up a snowglobe by the door, and throwing it to the ground.

North came out of the portal, in the living room, his swords ready to fight. After a few seconds of deciphering that all was well, North rushed out of the room and followed the ice and frost towards the kitchen.

 _"Pitch you've got thirty seconds to make her right again or I'll..."_ Jack's voice said anger fulling each word.

 _"You'll what?"_ Pitch replied _"Throw a snowball at me?"_ he asked rhetorically.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ Jack asked.

North had made it to the door but it was frozen shut. Taking out his swords he prepared to began to chip away at the ice but was stopped by what Pitch said next.

 _"The same reason as last time Frost. To be believed in. And now with Moonbeam, the Guardian of Belief here to help,"_ he said a pause following that _"I have a better chance of that happening..."_

Suddenly there was a loud ear splitting scream coming from Jenny which knocked North back to his senses as he began to assault the door.

* * *

On the other side Jack was releasing his ears and opening his eyes again shocked to see Jenny now wearing a ***** two part black dress, dark red slip-on high heels, her hands were now covered by just-passed-the-wrist fingerless gloves and finally her now raven black hair was loose the crown that was on top of her head falling off hitting the floor with a clatter breaking into pieces.

"No..." Jack gasped his eyes wide "Jen..."

"What's wrong Jack..." Jenny said grinning a bit too much "Don't you like blue, now that I'm like this?"

"Jenny fight it!" Jack said almost pleadingly, "Fight this darkness inside you. You don't belong on that side with Pitch, you belong over here with with the Guardians, with the good guys, with me!" he said eyes wide as if begging.

Before Jack could say another word he was flung back by an attack from Jenny who had swung her lantern the orb turning from purple to black, flinging him across the room and causing him to feel a few ribs breaking.

"Agh..." he said wrapping his arm around his chest, clutching his eyes together to go with the pain.

Stepping forward, Jenny was about to see what more she could do to this useless Spirit of Winter, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Pitch confused.

"Now Moonbeam," he said sugar coating the name "If you kill him now, you wont get to have the joy of doing it in front of the other Guardians and the bratty kids they've all taking a shine to," he said smirking.

"Humph..." Jenny said and stepped down lowering her lantern.

"You wont get away with this..." Jack said staying on the ground pain and anger in each word.

"Oh..." Pitch said smirking as the black sand began swirling around him and Jenny "I think we both know, I already have."

And with that they were gone.

Jack was cursing himself quietly when suddenly the door finally opened.

"Jack," North said rushing forward and getting on his knees.

"Nice of ya to finally join the party North," Jack said trying to be funny to go with all the pain he was feeling "Would of thought you'd only need the message and a snowglobe to get here."

"You'd frozen the door shut Jack Frost," North said lifting Jack into his arms and standing up "But we'll get to that and what happened on your side later, first we need to get back to the Pole and have you looked at."

"The kids made it then," Jack said smiling "Good..." he said trusting North to take care of him enough, he closed his eyes the pain activating the sleeping sectors and drifted off.

* * *

 **AN: * I'm hoping this works, I've been going over those old cartoons - Winx club, MLP FIM, rise of the guardians (yes i know that a movie but there was a reason just keep reading), sailor moon etc observing the changes the good guys take when they're turned bad.**

 **Hopefully I've merged 'Bad Bloom' and 'Wicked Lady' from Winx Club and Sailor Moon. Hope you can vision it when you go over it again to see what I mean**

 **But I think it's more Bloom sorry about that...**


	16. Chapter 16

****WARNING, WARNING, STRONG LANGUAGE CAN BE FOUND IN THIS CHAPTER...****

* * *

Jack didn't know how long he had been out, but by the slightly hushed voices that were coming to his ears that were drifting under the door, he guessed it had been at least a few hours.

Slowly he tried opening his eyes and began to take in the room around him, seeing it as one of the hospital rooms at the Pole, spotting his staff resting up against the wall beside his bed.

Knowing he wouldn't have the strength to get up, Jack just slowly pushed himself up against the pillows his ears now catching high pitched snoring and buzzing of wings to go with them.

"Baby Tooth?" he asked feeling how dry his throat was.

Baby Tooth woke up to the sound of her name and chirped for joy that Jack was alright, flying forward to hug his face.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Baby," Jack said grinning "How long was I out? Where is everyone? Where are the kids?" he asked worried that the kids were still here or they'd gotten hurt by something.

Baby began chirping really fast to try and get Jack to calm down saying everything was alright.

Just then the door opened up and in came North and Tooth smiling to see Jack was awake.

"The children are fine Jack," North said knowing what Jack was going to ask, "They're all back home Sandy's giving them good, well thought out dreams to calm them down after what went on at Jenny's house and seeing you when I came back here."

"Good for them," Jack said calming down turning his gaze away from the two Guardians he saw as his parents.

"Is there something important that went on on your side of the frozen door Jack that you'd like to share with us?" North asked seeing the boys troubled face.

"Nothing I'd 'like to share' no," Jack said his mind replaying what went down. "Besides to say what did, I'd have to break a promise I gave Jenny about not telling anyone what I saw then Sandy showed us her memories the other night."

"Jack," Tooth's voice said quietly meaning Jack needed to pay attention "We all know how strong Pinkie Promises are. But unless you tell us, we won't know what's going on or how to stop it."

The room was silent for a few minutes as Jack went over what Tooth just said then after what felt like forever he replied.

"You remember the other day, when we found that room with the tapestry of Moonbeam?" he asked slowly "And Sandy was telling Jenny who she was and she let slip the question 'If she were her what happened...?" he asked not looking up, "Well later on that night after me and Sandy visited you Tooth, we got the answer and more info on who Moonbeam is... was... whatever.

'The point is, Moonbeam was the daughter of Tsar and Tsarina way back when, meaning she's Manny's sister. And Jenny is her reincarnation of her," he said growing deft against the gasps of surprise coming from Tooth and North.

"It opened out on the moon on the night Manny was introduced to the rest of the powerful people then, and Moonbeam and Nightlight were outside talking about how she didn't want him around.

Out of nowhere Dream Pirates came along and crashed the party. Moonbeam and Nightlight went to protect Manny from Pitch and they got him to safety, but..." he stopped thinking the others understood by the way he was talking.

"Then the trip started from the very beginning of Jenny's memories starting on her first night in the hospital where Manny came to visit his new little big sister.

'Then it kept going to show us that you lot have all been around her all her life. You lot are her most cherished memories of childhood." he stopped smiling gently looking up to North and Tooth spotting Bunny and Sandy had come in at some point too now listening with the same gobsmacked faces.

"What went on on my side of Jenny's kitchen door, was Pitch was aiming fire one of his arrows at me, but Jenny pushed me out of the way, meaning she got hit instead.

'And because she's not like Sandy, that arrow turned her as evil as Pitch himself, meaning we've lost her," Jack finished sighing lying back making another crown not caring what the others will think of it, staring at it with a sad face.

 _'I wish it was me that took it,"_ he thought sadly his heart feeling like it was in one million pieces.

"You like her don't ya Jack?" Bunny asked in a rarely-heard-when-it-came-to-Jack caring voice.

"No..." Jack dragged on slowly "I'm just this depressed because I got my butt kicked by a girl and am now in bed covered in bandages. Nice outfit that Easter when you visited her by the way," he added smirking slightly at Bunny's reaction.

"Ok, ok enough of this you two," Tooth said stopping Bunny before he retaliated. "We don't have time for this right now, we need to get out there and save Jenny from Pitch and get back to being good."

 _"But I don't want to be good Tooth"_ Jenny's voice rang out around the room getting everyone except Jack to take up their fighting poses.

 _"When I'm good,"_ she carried on shadows beginning to move _"I have constant fear that Death's Night will be repeated because of how weak and useless my goodie-two-shoes body is..."  
_ ** _  
_**At last the shadows stopped and came together revealing Jenny, bringing the shocked looks back to the Guardians' faces, in the furthest corner away from them.

"But now, with all this Dark Magic coursing through me, and this much pain I can give. There's no way He or any ***low-life fuck-it-all-shit-face*** like him, will even try and get me..." Jenny said a smile that didn't belong on her face growing as she gripped her lantern eyes on the Guardians.

"Oh and Jack..." she said getting the boy's attention seeing her swipe her arm and black spikes following the motion embedding themselves in the head board that he only just manage to dodge.

"NO ONE BREAKS A PINKIE PROMISE!" she screamed lifting her lantern up ready to assault the teenager with it when it was halted by a pair of crossed sword by North.

"Jenny come to your senses," North said pushing her back staying in front of Jack "This isn't you. Pitch is only using you to get power. Don't you see that?"

"I can see perfectly well old man," Jenny said anger on her face "I don't need you to tell me what I already see."

"Then what do you see when you go out there and look at the Globe of Belief?" Jack challenged using all he had to get up, setting all his weight onto his staff.

"Lots of spoiled brats that are being bribed by you lot to keep believing in you," Jenny says looking at the Globe behind her before answering.

"That is not what I see," Jack says stepping forward.

"Maybe your eyes are not the same as mine," Jenny suggested putting her hands behind her back and leaning forward smirking. "Everyone in the world has different pairs of eyes Jack."

"I know," Jack said trying not to show how much pain he was in physically and mentally "But you want to know what I see? I see that many kids and even those whose lights have gone out, relying on us to stop this Darkness Pitch is causing," he paused taking a deep breath "And if that means you too... Then you'll need to start looking for a new favorite color," he said confusing the others.

Jenny stared at Jack right in the eyes seeing them hurt and begging her to stop this.

Her heart was trying to get to him to try and cheer him back up. But her mind that was being controlled by Pitch's black sand, told Jenny to stay rooted to the spot and wear a face of hated.

"Well it's a good thing I never liked that color much anyway," Jenny said her teeth grinding looking on to Jack, her heart breaking seeing his do the same.

"I'm sorry I'm confused," Bunny said bringing the two kids back to the knowledge that there were others in the room. "What's any of this got to do with colors?"

"None of your cottontail-beeswax Kangaroo," Jenny said slashing her arm through the air again throwing him back against the wall.

"I only came to deliver a message from Pitch to Jack," she said turning her attention back to the boy with white hair and a staff as another came to mind.

Shaking her head to get rid of it Jenny said "He says, you have three days, to come to his lair, and give yourself up to him. When you decide to do so, come alone'."

With that, she let the shadows overwhelm her again as tears began rolling down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Down in Pitch's Lair, Jenny had just come out of the shadows next to Pitch's Globe and thought over what had been said a few minutes ago between herself and Jack.

"There you are, Moonbeam," Pitch's voice said cheerily "I was begin to think you'd of gotten lost somewhere."

"I needed to attack Jack for breaking an unbreakable promise," Jenny said still looking at the globe as more lights puffed out.

"Why have you taken a sudden interest in the Globe, Moonbeam?" Pitch asked a few feet behind Jenny.

"Pitch..." she asked turning to him slowly "When you look at this Globe, or the one at the Pole... What do you see?"

"The number of children that need to have their belief taken from them, before we can have a new era of darkness in the world," Pitch said standing tall after a few seconds of looking at the Globe "Why might I ask?"

"No reason," Jenny said turning back to it her eyes drifting to Burgess, her mind trying to find where she saw Jacks face, when it wasn't him she was looking at.

* * *

Back at the Pole...

"JACK!" Tooth called out, as the boy fell forward exhausted.

Jenny had just left and so had a part of Jack heart with her but he wasn't about to show his emotions in front of the others.

"I'm... I'm fine," he said swatting away at Tooth's helping hands as he inch by inch got back to his feet himself both hands gripping onto his staff.

"Sure you are mate," Bunny said massaging his shoulder coming forward "So you gong to explain the part about the colors?" he asked.

"Nope," he said about to head out the door.

"Where you going Jack?" Tooth's voice called.

"Don't worry," Jack said "I'm not going to leave the Pole just yet," he said then left the room forgetting the crown by the bed.

~o~

Slowly, bit by bit, Jack made it toward the room Jenny discovered the other day.

When he reached the door, Jack took in a deep breath, and opened it looking right up to Moonbeam's face.

Coming into the room, and shutting the door, Jack took a seat right in front of the tapestry and sighed.

"Not sure how we're going to explain what's happened, to the kids Snowflake," he said after a bit. "Wish you'd of let me take the hit instead," he said sighing deeply "Humph... not really being the Guardian of Fun at the moment am I?" Jack asked no one in particular.

Which was why he freaked out when someone answered: "It's called worrying for someone Jack Frost."

Tearing his gaze away from the tapestry, Jack searched the room until he spotted a smallish man in a single strand of blonde hair, a white tux and a red bow tie.

"Manny?" Jack asked eyes wide rushing to get up but then felt pain in his ribs reminding him he was hurt.

"Not need to bow to me Jack," Manny said coming over smiling and sitting next to him "In a couple of ways I should be bowing in thanks to you," he said smiling.

"How'd you work that out?" Jack asked confused rubbing his chest sitting back down.

"You help protect the children of the world," Manny began counting fingers "You helped the Guardians defeat Pitch that Easter a few years ago. You brought the kids their belief back towards them when the Guardians were on their last legs. You've been looking after and protecting my sister, and..." he said pausing turning to Jack smiling and producing an old photo out of no where "You helped protect me when I was a baby. Nightlight."

If Jack wasn't shocked into silence before now, he definitely was now, as he took the photo of the Royal Lunar Family and Nightlight and Sandy, eyes only on the boy in black armor with white hair, green eyes and wielding a staff with a diamond at the end.

"No... No I can't be Nightlight," Jack said after a bit, giving back the photo "I mean I'm flattered and all, but other than our looks, mostly, I bet were nothing alike."

"Have it your way," Manny said leaving it at that "So... How are you planning on getting Jenny back?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Jack admitted and looked back up to Moonbeam, sighing. "But I will not stop until she's back to being good, and Pitch is gone again."

Hearing no reply Jack looked around the room, to find that the only other thing other than him in there was the picture Manny showed him and a piece of parchment saying

 _'Thank you, my friend._

MiM.'

~o~

"Look how fast they're going out," Tooth commented as more and more lights were vanishing from the orb in front of her and the other Guardians.

"It's just like last time," Bunny said beside her "But they seem to be going out faster."

"It's cause of Jenny," Jack's voice rang out around the room making them turn to see him come out the corridor. "She's Moonbeam remember, and Moonbeam's the Guardian of Belief. And with her over on Pitch's side, we need to get a move on."

"What's that you have Jack?" North asked seeing the boy gripping onto a picture from of some kind.

"Err... something I found in Moonbeam's room," Jack said tucking it away, not wanting to say where he got it from. "So any ideas on getting Jenny back over here?" he asked after a bit.

* * *

Over in Burgess, Jamie was in his room reading the book he had borrowed from Jenny that she got out of her and Sophie's school library to see just how his heroes did manage to come to be, as the back says.

At the moment he was reading about, that one night at a party on the Moon, bandits, called Dream Pirates, came and crashed it and killed everyone except the newest member of the Royal Lunar Family.

He was about to turn the page to continue when the door to his bedroom creaked open and his sister came in hugging her toy Bunny she got a few Christmas' ago.

"Can't sleep then Soph?" Jamie said scooting over in his bed, lifting the covers.

"Jamie, I'm scared," Soph said looking to her brother's eyes, then drifting to the book as he changed the page.

"Who's she?" she asked eyes wide pointing to a late teens, early twenties old girl, wearing a full length violet almost silver one-set dress, had silvery white silk like looking hair, and holding a lantern on a staff in her hand.

"That..." Jamie said answering his sister not noticing how shocked she was "Is Princess Moonbeam," he said.

"She was the Man in the Moon's big sister, but sadly along with his parents and everyone else at that party celebrating his month-aviary, was killed by Pitch and the Dream Pirates, but because of her bravery and all that, saved Manny from them. Or so the story goes, I haven't gotten there yet."

"So... she gave her people life through sacrifice?" Sophie asked hugging Toy-Bunny tighter looking to Jamie.

"I suppose," Jamie said confused slightly. "Why?"

"Picture her with brown shoulder length hair instead of silver hair," Sophie began pointing to Moonbeam "And this time period style clothes..." she said pausing to see if her brother was understanding her.

"Ok I'm imagining it," Jamie said squinting slightly "But I'm not quite sure where you're going with this Soph..."

Sighing Sophie got out of Jamie's bed ran to her room brought back a picture of Jenny and placed it on the bed. Then went over to her brother's desk and pulled out scissors, tracing paper, pencils and a couple of sheets of plain paper.

Scrambling back onto the bed, she began tracing the picture of Moonbeam, then flipped it over and squibbled over the lines. Then setting out the other piece of paper flipped it back over and went over the lines again. A little tip she got of an artsy friend at school.

Then picking up the scissors, cut out Moonbeams outline, and cutting the hair so it was the same length as Jenny's. Finally she bought forth the picture of Jenny and slowly slid the cut out of Moonbeam over it.

"See..." Sophie said "It's a perfect fit, Jenny's Moonbeam! That must of been what Jack said he wouldn't say to us!"

"Look Soph... It's sweet that you think this and I agree a little off putting that is does fit right," Jamie said trying to calm her down looking to the door listening for their mum "But I'm sure Moonbeam has the same outline as lots of girls the age group she's meant to be. Besides where'd you get this idea anyway?"

"From Jenny herself, Jamie!" Sophie said setting the tools down and strangling Toy-Bunny again, tears in her eyes as she looked away from her unbelieving big brother. "When I was looking for her back at her house, I heard her singing, and saying she was the Daughter of the Moon..."

"That could of..." Jamie began.

"THEN WHY DID PITCH ATTACK HER?!" Sophie cried out her eyes red "Why did he keep Jack busy in the living room with us and go after Jenny alone in the kitchen? Why would he want to do that if she's meant to be just another human who can see Jack Frost?"

"You really believe this don't you?" Jamie said after a bit once Sophie had calmed down, getting a nod.

"I'm not sure what the answer to any of those questions are Soph..." he continued "But I think it's something that needs to be suggested to the others to see their opinion. For now..." he said clearing the bed and lifting the covers to invite her in again "Let's just let Sandy do his job shall we?"

And with that, brother and sister were fast asleep as stings of golden dust came through the window and began dancing over their heads.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN Singing key** _Jenny / **Jack**_ / _**(B) both**_

* * *

Over in Burgess Forest, Jenny was walking though the forest, letting her feet guide her to wherever they wanted to go.

Since she had returned from the Pole, Jenny had been watching the Globe, not sure what she was meant to feel with each new light that went out.

Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, Jenny chose to go up top for some fresh air, and had walked herself through the woods finishing at Jack's pond.

Looking at it she sighed remembering all the fun she had had with the Winter Spirit that day. When they still liked each other with all their hearts.

For some reason Jenny decided to jump up into one of the tall trees as she let melody escape her lips.

 _"If I can break this spell I'll run to him today  
And some how I know he's on his way to me_

 _Jack, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far longer than forever_  
 _I'll hold you in my heart_  
 _It's almost like you're here with me_  
 _Although we're far apart"_

She reached the top of the tree and was swinging her legs as she looked to the North Star thinking of Jack Frost, strangely not feeling as evil or hating him as much as she did a few hours earlier when she was visiting him.

* * *

At the Pole Jack was in his room North had given him the day he had became a Guardian on his bed looking into his snowglobe watching Jenny climb one of his ponds tree hearing every word she sang.

Taking a deep breath he began to reply to her.  
 **  
** ** _"Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
And I am where you are"_**

* * *

 _"Sure as the dawn bring the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond"_

* * *

 ** _"Distend to last for a life time and beyond_** "

 _ **"Far longer than for ever"**_

* * *

 _"Far longer than forever"_

* * *

 _ **"I swear I'll be true** "  
"I swear I'll be true"_

* * *

 _ **(B) "I've made and ever lasting vow  
To find my way to you**_

 _ **Far longer than for ever**_  
 _ **Like love ever known"**_

* * *

 _"And with your love..."_

* * *

 _ **(B) "I'll never be alone...**_ _"_

* * *

 _"Far longer than forever"_

* * *

 **"Much stronger than forever** "

* * *

"And with your love  
I'll never be alone..."

Jenny finished sighing placing a hand over her heart feeling a tear rolling down her face she didn't want to wipe away because that one tear held all the memories and feelings she had for Jack Frost.

Saying to herself she couldn't stay there anymore, Jenny got up onto the branch and leaped off it and raced back into the forest.

* * *

At the Pole Jack shut off the snowglobe, he had only turned it on because he felt someone with powers was at his pond.

Sighing he set it down and turned his attention back to the picture he was given earlier he had been looking at before he sensed someone was at his pond.

"How can I be Nightlight?" he asked out loud setting his chin in his hand going over the picture again looking at Sandy on the far right hand side smile at the camera.

"Hey Sandy!" he said getting an idea, quickly but carefully getting off the bed picking up his staff feeling safer if he's hurt with it, and went off in search of the golden man of dreams.

~o~

Down in the kitchens Sandy was making himself a (very) late night snack, pulling out the fridge a carton of milk and poured himself some into a glass.

He had just put it away, and closed the fridge door when he saw Jack in the frame of the one to the kitchen an mixture of confusement and slight worry on his face.

"Err... Hi Sandy," he said grinning "Wow wish I thought this out before I charged in here like this," he said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly.

"But I've got a question to ask. One I think I know the answer to anyway but don't believe it, so I just want to make sure..."

He looked up to see what Sandy would get out of how he was acting, glad to see that Sandy was smiling a kind smile of understanding and gestured to Jack to follow him.

Jack followed Sandy to his room the elves had made up for the guests and waited for the golden man to form a sofa for the boy to sit down on.

Once it was made Sandy, still smiling, gestured to the Frost Spirit to relay the question.

"Ok um... I was half right in saying that I found this in Moonbeam's room earlier," Jack said pulling out the picture of the Royal Lunar Family from his pocket.

"I was given it by Manny, and he says I'm Nightlight," Jack said looking at the boy in the picture again "But I can't be can I? So seeing that you're in here too," Jack said looking up to Sandy "Can you tell me if I am him or not?"

Sandy was rubbing his chin thinking of a way to tell Jack how reincarnations of Guardians worked.

Looking up to Jack he made a sandy Nightlight and set a rhombus over him, and then a sandy Pitch, and set Nightlight to kill him.

Nightlight dispersed along with a skull and crossbones along with Pitch, but the rhombus stayed put a mini Nightlight was inside, tiny 'Z's' coming off it.

Stopping Sandy looked up to Jack to see if he was understanding.

"Err... When Nightlight died, while killing Pitch, instead of dying, his spirit just went to sleep?" Jack asked wondering where in the world Sandy might be doing with this.

Nodding Sandy placed the rhombus with Nightlight's spirit to one side and told Jack not to forget it.

Then he made a sand Jack, and a sand Emma and a sand frozen pond.

Jack watched as the golden figures played out his last few moments of life when he saved his sister only to be taken instead.

As the Jack went under the level that Sandy made to be the ice on the pond, he dispersed Emma, and looked up to Jack again seeing if he was still following.

Jack only nodded not sure, even though it had been a few years he was ready to speak of that moment quite yet, or how exactly Sandy knew of it, but that didn't matter right now.

Smiling, Sandy then bought Nightlight's spirit back into play and hovered it over the under-the-ice Jack and let it sink into the boys chest.

Finally Sandy brought the new Jack Frost back up and created a snowflake over the figures head.

Nodding in satisfaction, Sandy looked up to Jack again to check he got that last bit.

"When Manny was turning me from Jackson Overland to Jack Frost, he placed Nightlight's spirit inside me..." he said explaining what he saw, getting a nod from Sandy.

"But... But why pick me?" Jack asked "What was special about me to be the 'new' Nightlight? Is that why I didn't have my memories because since I've got Nightlight's spirit I might of remembered his instead?"

Sandy gave a sad smile at the mention of Jacks lost of memories again, but nodded. Then made up a sand Nightlight and sand Jackson and set them to both goof around the table top, laugh at things, made them shields of valvular to state how loyal they are, and then save the people they love letting their lives being taken instead.

"Nightlight was a prankster, funny, loyal, and died for someone he loved?" Jack asked deciphering the little golden puppets and remembering Moonbeam's memories on how the boy died getting a nod.

"So we were exactly the same?" Jack said proud smiling for the first time since he got into the room. Then he thought of something that may be important "Does anyone else know, or is it just you and Manny?"

Sandy shook his head smiling.

"Should we tell them?" Jack asked playing with his staff to avoid Sandy's gaze.

 _'It's up to you,'_ Sandy signed giving the picture back and getting up showing Jack the door. _'But for now... Bed. You're still getting better from your fight with Moonbeam._ '

"Yeah your right," Jack said smiling about to walk out the door and back to his room when he knelt down and hugged the little man "Thanks for the help Sandy. Night."

With that he left smiling all the way back to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Jack, chin in hand, was in the Pole's dining room playing with his syrup coated pancakes not even registering that the others were staring at him.

"So Jack," Tooth said trying to think up a conversation "You sleep alright last night?"

"Yeah..." he said stabbing his fork into his pancakes and stuffing them into his mouth.

"You made up your mind on what to do yet?" North asked sipping at his coffee.

"Nope," Jack replied going over what he was taught last night, wondering if any of it would mean a difference in this whole thing.

"You going to tell us why you were singing last night Jackie?" Bunny asked smirking slightly as Jack's elbow slid off the table in surprise.

"I was not singing?" Jack said loudly to Bunny as he rubbed the space that hit the table.

"Sounded like it to me mate," Bunny said playing with his ears still smirking.

"Then you need to get your hearing tested," Jack said getting up and leaving the room.

As he got to his room he picked up his staff, wrote a note to the others that he'll be in Burgess, and threw his snowglobe down stepping into it appearing by his pond.

He immediately went over to the tree Jenny was in last night and continued thinking.

* * *

Jenny was just waking up from the first Death's Night free sleep she ever had.

The bed was so warm and comfy she didn't want to get up just yet, so closed her eyes as she stayed put just a bit longer.

Slowly the bedroom door opened, and someone came in.

"Good morning my princess," the voice said getting Jenny to think for a bit. Then it all came back her, a smile coming to her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Morning my king," she said still lying down.

"I trust you slept alright," Pitch asked sitting down by her feet. "You seemed a might upset when you came back in from your walk last night."

"The best sleep I've had since that night," Jenny said turning over and rising up a bit "But I can't remember what I was upset about, or that I was upset at all..."

"I made breakfast for you my sweet," Pitch said gesturing over to a covered plate on a stool by the door, going over to retrieve it. "I hope you like pancakes," he said coming back "Made them my self."

"Thank you," Jenny said then began thinking "Pitch... Why... Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You mean you want me to be mean to you?" Pitch asked by the door about to leave Jenny in piece to enjoy her pancakes.

"No," she said giggling slightly "But since we met on Wednesday, most of the time you've come off as nice and giving," Jenny explained playing with the sheets "But only while it's me on my own. I... I just want to know why..."

"Because a sweet flower like yourself, shouldn't of had to go though something like that," Pitch said almost right away "I am just trying to help you with the memories and fears of that night, as much as I could."

"Humph, thanks," Jenny said smiling "And thanks for the bed and junk too," she said as she began tucking into her breakfast as he left.

* * *

Up top, Jamie's friends had come over after an 'emergency' text message was sent out to them all as soon as the siblings woke up.

"See..." Sophie said showing the other teens and Josh, who was being looked after by Pippa that day, what she had discovered last night, sliding Moonbeam's outline over Jenny's picture.

"Sophie," Pippa said slowly "There is no way that..."

"This could be any cooler!" Josh said fist pumping and kicking his legs trying to hold back screams of amazement, from his place on the sofa.

"Don't tell us you believe this too Josh," Pippa said looking to her brother.

"What's there to believe when the evidence is right there sis," Josh said gesturing to the pictures.

"I know right," Sophie said proud at least someone agreed with her.

"Ok so say that Jenny is this 'Princess Moonbeam'," Claude said taking the objects to have a better look himself. "Just who exactly is she, and why did Pitch want her so bad that he made Jack have to save us before going to save her?"

"Her story goes that Moonbeam's the Man in the Moon's big sister," Jamie said, the only one having read it "But sadly along with his parents and everyone else at that party celebrating his month-aviary, was killed by Pitch and the Dream Pirates, but because of her bravery and all that saved Manny from them."

"So why does Jenny care about believing so much?" Cupcake asked now that they've decided that that was why she liked the moon so much.

"I think a better question, Cupcake," Sophie said, Josh standing next to her, both of them somehow in detective outfits Sophie puffing a bubble pipe "Is... Why did she and Jack act the way they did when we went over yesterday when they were telling us about their snowball fight."

"What you talking about Sophie," Jamie said trying to keep a groan from his voice as he took a sip of soda.

"She's saying," Josh said stepping up "That we have 90% feeling that they like each other."

This got Jamie to nearly do a spit take with his soda and the others to blink in sync with each other.

"Ok now I know you kids are making this up," Claude said giving the objects back.

"WE'RE NOT MAKING THIS UP!" the two primary school students screamed to the teenagers.

"I hope you kids are playing nice in there," Jamie and Sophie's mum called through the house.

"YES!" they called back, then returned to the matter at hand.

"If you don't believe us," Sophie said getting up and running over to the door to put her boots on. "We'll go and find Jack and see what he has to say..."

"Yeah," Josh said putting his feet into his own boots and doing up his coat.

"We're not going to change their minds are we?" Monty asked the older siblings of the two.

"Nope," they said together going over to their coats, Jamie going to tell his mum what was going on, before they went out the back door, through the fence, and headed off to Jack's pond.

* * *

Jack was still up in the tree he had been in since he got there earlier that morning, when he heard voices calling out to him from down below.

"Jack..."

Opening his eyes, Jack saw it was Jamie, his friends, Sophie and Josh.

Confused on what they would want, Jack got up and asked for the gentlest but fasted wind to take him down to them.

"Yeah kids?" he asked smiling.

"Put off the act Jackie..." Sophie said straight away coming forward with Josh confusing him.

"We know the connection to Moonbeam and Jenny," she said getting Jack to look worried eyes still on the little blonde girl.

"And we also know that there's a connection with You to her. Don't lie about it we can see though your skiving plans as plain as day. You like her don't you? You like Jenny Brooks don't you? Admit it!"

"Soph," Jamie called from where he was getting his sister to snap out of her really well acted role play. "We don't know if he does yet," he said "You can't just accuse someone of stuff like that."

"Ok I'm confused," Jack said slowly kneeling down rubbing his ribs gently as he did "I got that you found out about Jenny being Moonbeam..."

"You mean she is?" the teens asked gobsmacked and wide eyed, being ignored by the three others at the moment.

"But you lost me on the second half of that accusation."

"We want you to admit, Pinkie Promising only to speak the truth," Sophie said pointing fingers "That you, Jack Frost, like Jenny."

"It was the crown wasn't it?" Jack asked looking away smiling a bit of laughter coming out too.

"So that's what you meant about her not liking blue anymore," Josh said smiling as the others made it over.

"I'm still not getting that," Caleb said getting the other boys to nod with them and the girls to roll their eyes.

"Ok," Cupcake said coming out "Face Pippa and pretend she's Jodie," she said getting Caleb to blush a bit at the very mention of his crush, Jodie who had blonde always braided hair going down her back, green eyes, was kind, funny, had a big imagination, loved music and reading and had a beautiful singing voice.

"Um... O.. ok," Caleb said stuttering a bit.

"Now could you say straight to her face, 'I like you?" Cupcake asked in a voice that said that this question didn't need an answer, but got one anyway.

"N... No," Caleb say rubbing the back of his neck as Pippa giggled and the boys laughed at how he was acting.

"Could you tell her 'I like blue' instead?"

"Of course," Caleb said calming back down but still blushing. "But I still don't..."

"Three, two, one..." the girls and Josh said cuing the 'realization' line, while Jack was leaning against the tree waiting for this to be over.

"Ohh..." the boys said together after a bit.

"Right now with that done..." Jack said getting the kids attention, "If that's all you wanted, I'll be getting back up into my tree. I have some things I need to think about."

"Like what?" Sophie asked stopping him "And why wasn't Jenny with you or back at her house when North made Phil bring us back home?" she asked sounding scared.

"Soph... Jenny wasn't with me, or in the house, because Pitch got to her first." he said feeling guilty once again that Jenny pushed him out the way to take the arrow.

"Then later once you lot were all sent home, she came to the Pole for a visit, saying that she didn't want to turn back to good, delivering a message to me from Pitch that I have three days, that includes today, to go and see him at his lair, alone, so he can begin taking over the world again." Jack said sighing.

"What I have to think about," he rounded up "Is if I should go or not."

"But... But you can't do that," Jamie said for the group "He can't do that. Can he?"

"Apart from what has already been said," Jack asked looking up to the group "How much do you know of Moonbeam and who she is?"

"We know she's the Princess of the Moon," Jamie started.

"That she sacrificed herself for her people," Sophie said teetering on her feet remembering the song she heard Jenny sing yesterday.

"That Jenny is the reincarnation of her," Monty said pushing up his glasses.

"And that's..." Pippa said until her brother cut her off as he stuck his hand in the air waving it around.

"Oh oh oh..." he said a big grin on his face "She was the Guardian of Belief wasn't she? That's why Jenny likes to talk about it so much isn't it?"

"Correct-a-mondo Josh-ie," Jack said smiling then sighing again "You kids need to remember, it's Belief that keeps us going and powerful," he began as he sunk down to the ground his back against the tree playing with his staff.

"Once that's all gone we are too, which is why the others were like they were that night. I wasn't affected cause at the time I wasn't a full fledged Guardian yet. But who knows what will happen this time. Anyway," he continued not looking up to their faces "Now that Pitch has the Guardian of Belief over on his side, kids are losing their belief in us faster than ever and soon poof, we'll be gone and Pitch with a corrupted Jenny/Moonbeam will take over this place."

Everyone was silent eyes wide staring at the white haired boy playing with his staff, looking like he had forgotten what his center was.

"But as Jenny told you lot," he began again "You can't. No matter how bad things become, how scary things get, you can not give up on your belief kids. Never stop believing, and there will be someone there to look out for you,"

"How sentimental..." someone said making him and the kids turn to see into the shadows the trees were making to see a girl leaning against the tree twirling something in her hand.

"You know, I have been this... Choked up since I got a chunk of fruitcake stuck in my throat last Christmas," Jenny said coming out grinning evilly.

"J... Jenny?" the kids asked Jamie and Pippa holding on tight to their siblings.

"Oh no kids, don't worry I'm not Jenny," she say smiling at them but not making them feel any better "Jenny was a weakling who was a pushed around and walked across like a door mat by others everywhere she went. No. I'm Moonbeam the Princess of the Moon and Guardian of Belief," as she explained she let the shadows move and a couple of Nightmares walk up behind her.

"No your not," Jack said gripping his staff, a blue glow coming off of it "And let me tell you something Jenny Brooks... I will not serve false royalty. **(*)** "

Jenny blinked at that stepping back a bit trying to fix where she had heard that before.

"Well then lucky for you, it will not be me you'll be serving when you join us, Jack," Jenny said after a bit.

"What makes Pitch think I want to go over there," Jack said flaying his staff a bit a hard snow starting to come down fulled by his emotions.

"I said it once to him I'll say it one thousand times, 'I don't want to be feared. I want to be believed in.' Do you know how long it took for me to get where I am today?" Jack asked neither older teenager noticing the kids shivering watching the scene worriedly.

"Three hundred, flipping, lonely, cold, 'Why am I here?', no knowledge of who I am years!" Jack said his anger coming out more and more and the snow coming down harder, and winds picking up. "You think Pitch will expect me to just give up all that I now have, just to turn back to a life of being in the dark and hated of doing my job again?"

Jenny didn't have an answer for that and her heart was reaching out to the white haired boy with a staff for his story. But she didn't let it show on her face.

"Not even for little old me Jackie..." she said putting on the puppy-dog-pout hands behind her back.

Jack paused in his ranting and looked towards her, the snow and wind still coming down.

"Not that you of you no," he said at last the weather calming down a smidge but still a bit rough.

"JAMIE!" a woman's voice called out though the snow Jenny and Jack just noticed was there.

"Mum?" Jamie asked "MUM!" he called running forward a bit.

"This isn't over Jack Frost," Jenny said pulling the Nightmares back, as she slinked back into the shadows "We'll get that mind changed."

With that she was gone. Coming up behind one of the thick trees to watch the scene.

~o~

"MUMMY!" Jamie and Sophie said together as Mrs Bennett began to be seen coming out of the snow, her scarf blowing about and hair flying around, a torch in hand.

"There you kids are," she said kneeling down hugging her kids. "Why didn't you start coming home when the snow started, you all could of caught your death out here?"

"No we wouldn't," Sophie said looking at Jack who was looking away from what the woman said "Jack Frost wouldn't of let that happen."

"Either way dear we need to get you lot back home and somewhere warm," she said taking Sophie's hand and began leading the kids back home, leaving Jack there all by himself sadness written all over his face memories of lost children and lives going through his head.

As Mrs Bennett began to lead the kids away, Jenny decided to follow her lead and started heading back to Pitch's Lair.

Jenny couldn't even remember why she came out and to here in the first place, she thought as she started heading back. Then she look over her shoulder and see the Snow Spirit standing all on his own, looking as fragile as his snowflakes and sure she was seeing tears roll down his cheeks.

Wondering on either to go comfort him or not, she went with what her body heat receptors are telling her and begin to leave. But before she did, Jenny used her powers to believe up a small black and white puppy and send it over to Jack, her heart singing as loud as thunder with the feeling she got when Jack notices it and starts to pet it, laughter now coming to his face.

Not sure why she just did that, she left.

* * *

Jack looked up to where the small black and white puppy came from sure he can spot a lanterns glow and black hair whisk away.

"Well lets get you somewhere warm too then Elsa," he said picking up the puppy and activating his snowglobe jumping though it back to the North Pole.

* * *

 **AN (*) He means this dark version of you. You're still Moon Princess, it's the personality that sets whether you're who your meant to be...**


	20. Chapter 20

At the Pole, everyone was worried about the situation at hand.

Nearly a quarter of the lights on the Globe of Belief have gone out, and each Guardian, with each light gone, can feel their powers and strength weakening.

Out of nowhere, one of North's snowglobe portals appeared and out of it came Jack a smile on his face and looking as if he was hiding something under his hoodie.

"Jack, your back," North said smiling "Hope you're better than you was this morning."

"Depends how you look at it," Jack said staying where he was, he was not expecting everyone to be there when he came out of the portal. "But er... Going on the 'Better' side of if I am or not... Can I have a puppy?" he asked grinning.

"What are you asking us that for Jack?" Tooth asked confused, amplified along with the others when Jack started trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hey mate it's a perfectly good question to ask," Bunny said looking over to his Guardian Brother. "Why are you asking us?"

Taking that as a _'Yes he could'_ and not being able to put up with Elsa licking him any longer, Jack lent forward over the table and lifted his hoodie up to revel the small black and white puppy, getting an 'Aww...' from Tooth and her fairies, and judging looks from the others.

"Jack, ya can't just take someone's puppy," Bunny said picking up Elsa by the scruff of the neck handing her back over "Put it back where you found it for them to find."

"Well good thing for you then Cotton-Tail, I know for an absolute fact that she doesn't belong to anyone," Jack said gently taking Elsa into his arms and turning away from Bunny to look at North and Tooth.

"Well then where did you find her Jack?" North asked reaching out to the puppy, smiling as her little tongue began to lick his fingers.

"By my pond in Burgess," Jack said "I got upset at something, not going to say what though so don't ask me," he said "A snowstorm started, which only fulled my upsetnessisum which made it worse. Then out of nowhere liddle Elsa came out of the woods and began trying to cheer me up. Yes you did, yes you did..." he said making Elsa face him smiling tuning out the world around him and what everyone thought.

"Ya already named it?" Bunny asked "Mate you're not suppose to name it, one you name it, you start to get attached to it. Now go put that thing back where it came from or so help me I'll snap that little staff of yours into pieces so small you'll need tweezers to put it back together."

"You got a name and I'm still not all that attached to you," Jack said hugging Elsa again smiling then realizing why Bunny was so upset grinned even more "This is to do with what happened with Abby isn't it?" Jack said still not facing Bunny.

"I think Jack having a puppy will be really sweet," Tooth said taking her turn to introduce herself to the puppy tickling behind it's ear. "Besides, it might make him more responsible," she whispered into Bunny's and North's ears since Sandy was all for it it seemed anyway since he was making sand playthings for it.

"Jack, do you know how much time and effort and money it takes to raise a small animal?" North asked.

"Can't be that much harder than raising the Elves," Jack said firing straight back. "Come on, just give me a try," he said "If I can't do it, then I'll take her back," he said.

"Fine," North said after a bit, "But don't let me catch her messing in workshop or around with the toys, Yeti's on tight enough schedule as is."

"Yeah! Thanks North!" Jack said before running off to his room staff in hand Elsa by his heels.

"You're going to regret this ya know North..." Bunny said looking at the Cossack his arms crossed.

"Meh maybe," North said "But might as well see how it will go before we give final say about this right?"

* * *

Jack was in his room and straight away got to trying to train Elsa, and found out that she was not like your average everyday puppy.

 **'Can we play now?'** Elsa asked propping herself up on Jack's chest after spinning around.

All Jack did was say the command 'Speak' believing it will work seeing she was a few month old physically and she began speaking perfect English.

After asking how she did that, Elsa said that since she was created by Moonbeams powers, if you believe she could do something, Elsa will be able to do it from there on end, meaning Jack just needed to believe she was trained and knew what she could and couldn't do while in the workshop, and job done.

 **'Can we? Can we? Can we?'** she asked again, her tongue sticking out and her big eyes shining bright.

"Ok. What you want to play?" Jack asked "It's going to need to be in here though I'm meant to be teaching you tricks remember..."

 **'Building snowmen and snowpuppies'** Elsa said hopping for joy, looking around the room at the snow running over to it leaping in to the snowdrifts.

"Ok," Jack said waving his staff and making a perfect little snowman. "There."

 **'No... not like that,'** Elsa said coming over and knocking them down **'No magic, expect to make the snow with.'**

"If you say so," Jack said placing his staff on the bed and getting down on his knees as he began to reshape the snow.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Jack asked picking up Elsa telling her to be quiet for a bit.

The door opened to reveal Sandy and Baby Tooth, a big smile on their faces coming to see how far the training's gotten and if they could play with Elsa.

"Oh hey guys," Jack said rubbing his neck a bit of a nervous laugh coming out "Um... well I have taught her something, just don't freak out or go running to the others just yet." After getting confused looks and nods Jack set Elsa down and said "Speak."

 **'Hi there!'** Elsa said, Sandy and Baby Tooth both having eyes wide and blinking, then crossed their arms and looking to Jack.

* * *

From her room in Pitch's lair Jenny was watching Jack through a magic mirrors she created, just laughing at how Sandy and Baby Tooth reacted still surprised that her puppy could actually do that.

"My dear whatever are you laughing at so much?" Pitch's voice came from the door making her stop.

"Nothing," Jenny said shutting off the mirror and hiding it under the covers playing with her hair.

"It did not seem like nothing," Pitch said coming over "But I will not push you. But please tell me, where were you this afternoon?" he asked as he sat down next to her "I came to ask you a question and I had no idea where you were."

"I was up top practicing my powers," Jenny said half honestly.

"Well alright," Pitch said seeming to of taken that "But next time you go anywhere, let me know ok? I trust you can handle yourself, but just in case."

"Ok, I will," Jenny said promising smiling until he left, then took out the mirror again "Jack Frost," she said.

A bright flash later, and it was showing Jack holding Elsa in his arms looking worried, in North's Office trying not to look at the others.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to think anymore. It felt like he was on trial or something, with everyone looking at him and shouting at each other.

"One more time please Jack," North said after the room calmed down "What exactly happened when you found Elsa?"

"Why's it matter so much that we have to go over it again and again?" Jack asked not looking to anyone in mind.

"The fact of the matter that Elsa can literary 'speak her mind'," Bunny said counting coins he had won from North a little earlier, a small smirk on his face.

Jack just stayed quiet and so did Elsa growling at Bunny for a bit before trying to comfort her master.

"Why's it matter if she can do that or not?" Jack asked defending Jenny's creation "It's not like anyone will catch her doing it when she's up here is it?"

"Ok, lets try this another way," North said looking towards Elsa "Elsa I am believing in you to tell us what happened."

 **'Moonbeam created me with her magic,'** Elsa said unable to stop herself **'And it's cause of that that I can speak to you.'** Elsa gasped putting her paws over her mouth, as Jack sighed.

"Why did Moonbeam want to make you in the first place?" North continued eyes still on the puppy.

 **'To make Jack feel better because he was upset.'**

"Why was Jack upset?"

 **'He made it snow** _really_ **hard, while he was arguing with Moonbeam, and the kids that were with them were beginning to get cold.'**

"You started a snow storm while there were still kids there?" Bunny asked firing it to Jack "Mate I thought you'd of had control of your powers by now. What gives?"

"I have got control of my powers Bunny want to see..." Jack said grinding his teeth, slight anger in his voice as he made a giant snowball and fired it towards the Poohka burying him under it. "It's just you know... When I'm upset at or afraid of something they tend to get lost for a bit." he said looking back down to Elsa.

"Elsa will you please tell us why Jack and Moonbeam were arguing?" Tooth asked kindly after hearing that.

 **'They were talking about how Jack won't never ever join Pitch because it took him so much and so long to to where he is now.'** Elsa said shifting around in Jack's arms to lick at the snowboy's face, making him smile and the Guardians to show their guilt slightly.

"Is that why Pitch wants to see Jack so much Elsa?" Tooth continued looking worried.

 **'Uh huh...'** Elsa said whining a bit, jumping down from Jack's arms to the floor and began trying to tug on his trousers pulling him to the door.

Jack looked to the others who all nodded saying Jack can leave.

Once Jack left, North lock and bolted the door and returned to his seat.

"So what we going to do North?" Bunny asked getting the last bit of snow out of his fur.

"I do not know," North said "All we can do is wait and see how it turns out. And what choices both the kids will take in this."

* * *

That night, by Jack's pond, Jenny was sat in the tree she was in the night before, the snowstorm that was started between Jack and herself earlier had died down and now, all was calm.

Jenny didn't know why she was back here, it just felt right for her to be there as she went over what was said at the Pole earlier.

"If Jack doesn't come over," she began slowly in a thinking voice "Then I won't get him back will I?" she ask looking up to the moon. When nothing answered, Jenny just sighed and looked away.

 _"Well you know there is another way you can be together again,"_ a gentle kind voice in the back of her head said. _"You can go back to being good. Be the daughter your parents, and the person your friends, expect you to be._ "

"When I'm good I get hurt," Jenny told the voice shifting on the branch until she had her knees up against her chest and her back against the trunk of the tree.

 _"But when your evil, then you're hurting others, including your friends"_ the voice said making Jenny see another side.

"Who needs friends when you have powers beyond belief to do what you want with?" Jenny said under her breath.

 _"Believe that, and you'll have a very lonely life Moonbeam,"_ the voice said.

"Then I'll make new friends," she said determined looking over to the town and spotting Sandy's dreams for that night. "I made Elsa and that wasn't that hard, Humans can't be that much more difficult can it?"

Nothing.

"Just who are you anyway?" she asked feeling that this being wasn't her conscious speaking to her "Why'd you care what side I'm on?"

 _"Oh just an old friend,"_ the voice said in a tone like it was hiding something. _"Well whatever you choose, I hope it will be the right one. Goodbye Princess Moonbeam."_  
 **  
**"Princess Moonbeam," Jenny repeated to herself not noticing the moon losing it's glow. "Don't think that that title fits me anymore." she said looking at her gloved hands then clutching her fits "But I don't care. That name belonged to who I was before I was born."

"Moonbeam," Pitch's voice said behind her with the call of a Nightmare, sounding welcoming to Jenny after her argument with whoever that other guy was.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like heights," Pitch said coming to sit next to her sending the Nightmare away "You sure are spending an awful lot of time way up here in this tree."  
 **  
**"It's my thinking tree," Jenny said giving him a side smile "When I'm up here, I'm concentrating so much on why I'm up here, I forget how high it is. And now that I have powers I know I'll be safe when it gets to getting out of it again." she explained.

"What were you thinking about?" Pitch asked pulling a piece of hair back in the right place.

"On whether or not what I'm doing," Jenny began hugging her knees a bit more "Is right or not. Isn't there a few sayings about ruling over things and all that junk?"  
 **  
**"Well Moonbeam," Pitch said nodding slightly "The world needs fear doesn't it?" he asked getting a nod from her. "Right. And because of those Guardians, less and less children of today are afraid of things. You and I are just evening it out." he said.

"But what we're doing is making the kids loose their belief in the Guardians and that's hurting them," Jenny said bringing her lantern to her lap. "You think we can tone it down a bit or something?"

"What gotten into you Moonbeam?" Pitch said spotting some silver strands of hair amongst the raven black ones. "I mean of course we can, don't you worry."

"Really?" Jenny asked not believing her ears.

"Of course," he said nodding. "Now come on you must be exhausted after being up here all evening." he said sneakingly letting some sand fall on top of your head.

"Now that you mention it..." Jenny said yawning "I am feeling a bit tired," she said closing her eyes and leaning into Pitch's shoulder falling asleep as her head settles on it.

Quietly Pitch called for the Nightmare he was on when he came over.

While he was waiting he looked towards the Moon.

"Nice try old friend," he said holding Jenny bridle style having her lantern across her "But there's no chance whatsoever that Moonbeam is going to return to you or anything to do with goodness and light."

With that the Nightmare came forward took the two of them back to the lair, where Pitch gave Jenny a few new thoughts to get rid of all those good ones that Manny had just given her.


	21. Chapter 21

It was coming around to morning and once again Jenny was waking up from perfect sleep.

Thinking she should be getting up, wondering what her job would be like now she's 'evil', Jenny begin to start getting up going over to the screen to begin getting changed. Once she was in some new clothes, she went over to the make up desk and began brushing her hair humming a simple tune.

Slowly her eyes drift up to the mirror, and she let out a loud scream.

" _(Scream)_!"

Soon footsteps come running and into the room came Pitch.

"My dear, whatever's the matter?" he asked as Jenny only stared at her reflection.

"Pitch please be honest with me..." she said as she turned to him "What color are my eyes?" Jenny asked seeing them as yellow just like his, but knew they weren't yesterday or last night. In fact, she couldn't even remember any of last night.

"Why should it matter what color they are my dear?" Pitch asked stepping forward "They're yellow if it will make you feel better, but why so bothered about them? I think your eyes are beautiful no matter what color they are."

That got Jenny to pause what she was doing and look up at him and then back to the mirror. "You... You do?" she asked a small blush coming to her face.

"Of course. Eyes are the window to the soul you know my dear," Pitch said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into the mirror as well "And yours is singing at the top of her lungs just how lovely you are. If no one else can see that you just let me know."

"Ok," Jenny said smiling nodding "Thank you Pitch."

"Before I go to return to the breakfast Moonbeam," Pitch said stopping at the door "Mind telling me how your night was?"

"To be honest I can't remember anything from last night," Jenny said smiling picking the brush up again, totally forgetting her worries. "But I didn't have my usual dreams either so I guess it had to be good right?"

Smiling and twirling sand around his fingers Pitch left the room.

* * *

Jack had taken up to spending the night in Moonbeam's room thinking Elsa might want to see it and get too cold in his room for her, and was just getting a slightly rude awakening of wet with dog drool ears.

"Ugh Els, what you have to do that for?" Jack wined rubbing at his ear trying to get it dry.

 **'I'm hungry,'** she said sitting out in front of him **'And I need to go too...'** she said whining a bit.

"Alright come on," Jack said stretching opening the door and leading her outside "Don't get lost!" he called as she ran off and he waited for her to come back.

Sighing Jack shifted his eyes to the sky, where the moon was looking down at him, smiling.

"Yeah so err..." Jack said looking back through the door just in case "Got it confirmed by Sandy the other night who I am," he said pulling out the picture. "Not really sure if you made the right choice. But I'll do my best."

 **'Jack, Jack I'm back,'** Elsa said running back her tongue sticking out **'Food now please,'** she said as they went back in.

"Ok, ok what ya like? Here's thinking you can have anything I believe you can have..." he asked bringing her to one of the kitchens.

 **'Chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry jam, please,'** Elsa requested as she began yapping in excitement as the smell of breakfast came to her little nose.

* * *

On the playground of Burgess Primary School, it was just before the bell and the rest of the Believers that had been founded over the last couple of days were gobsmacked at the stories Sophie and Josh were saying.

"So... So what are we to do about it?" Ronnie asked first "We're just kids, we can't do anything."

"We can keep believing in the Guardians making sure our lights never go out," Sophie replied taking charge "It's our belief that makes them strong. The stronger we believe, the stronger they are, the more chance they can beat Pitch and the better chance that we can get Jenny back!"

"YEAH!" the Believes cried to the heavens high-fiving each other when a shrill childish laugh came to their ears.

"Oh don't tell me all of you losers follow along with their stories do you?" Alice Cooms asked in her pink winter coat and hat, a very princess like tiara embroidered on the side of it, on.

"Hey Jenny told you she didn't want to hear anymore arguing on stuff like this," Ronnie spoke up.

"Are my ears working right," Alice said setting a hand to her ear. "Did you say Jenny? I thought her name was 'Princess Moonbeam'."

"Because it is," Ronnie said getting angry at this spoiled brat in front of him. "Jenny is Moonbeam, and Moonbeam is Jenny!"

"They can't both be the same person," Alice said turning to leave only a few paces away when a snowball came seemingly out of no where, and hit the back of her head.

"Who threw that?" she nearly screamed spinning around, to be assaulted by the Believers each one holding a perfectly formed snowball.

And with that she was gone.

~o~

Jack had been doing his job of bringing snow and fun to Burgess when Elsa's ears caught the voices of someone bulling someone else.

Quickly, Jack flew to the primary school and watched the whole thing, never more pleased to give kids snowballs and firing the first one.

"Hope that the last we see of her. For today at least," Jack said from his spot holding Elsa under his hoodie as the kids turned to thank him and agree.

"What's that Jack?" some of them said pointing to the moving lump.

"Oh just a new friend," Jack said as he let Elsa down to be introduced to the kids.

 **'Hi there!'** she said tail wagging getting some of the kids to jump and others to laugh.

"Why you here Jack?" Sophie asked looking to him as the others introduced themselves to Elsa.

"Oh you know," Jack said as if there wasn't a care in the world "Just doing my job, then got news of some bully-bullying-some-bullyetts-who-should-not-be-bullied so I came to teach that bully what it feels like to be bullied by bullying her. No bully is going to bully believers to the Guardians so long as I still stand," he said picking Elsa up again smiling.

Suddenly the bell rang, making Elsa jump and try and make her way down Jack's jumper again to hide from the noise.

 **'What was that?'** she wippered looking around at everyone.

"It's ok girl," Sophie said reaching out her hand "That's just the school bell. It means we have to go in now."

"Well then see ya kids," Jack said checking Elsa was safe "Still got some more snow to spread around your town." With that Jack took off into the sky and headed off to town.

* * *

Down in Pitch's lair Jenny was by the Globe looking at the lights, now nearly just over a half of them out, the only place where there wasn't any space between the lights was North America.

Looking up at them from her place on the ground her lantern next to her, Jenny tried to remember why those lights in particular are so important to her.

"It's as if..." she began to tell herself "That I know them first hand in some way. But that can't be can it?" she asked shaking her head.

"Something wrong Moonbeam?" Pitch asked from somewhere behind Jenny.

"It's those lights in North America," Jenny explained, not turning to him "They're making me feel, uneasy, like what I'm doing is wrong. Like I'm not meant to play this part at all, but then what part am I meant to play?"

"Maybe you've just been looking at them too long my dear," Pitch said coming over and helping Jenny up turning her to face him instead.

"I'll tell you what, go up top and spend some free time wherever you'd want to be, doing whatever you'd like to do," he began "And by this evening, I'm sure you'd of gotten your mind off those pesky lights."

Smiling Jenny nodded and begin to head down the tunnel.

Staying facing forward Pitch spoke out to a few of his Nightmares who were coming up behind him. "Keep her away from those lights."

With that order, the Nightmares rushed out after Jenny.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING, WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIT OF VIOLENCE AND ASSAULT**

* * *

Not sure where she'd want to go first, Jenny started with heading home taking the short cut through the tunnel that's at the end of the road.

She was almost out the end when she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth so she don't scream.

"Now now whats this?" a hoarse voice enriched with the stench of root-beer reached her ears and nose. "What's a pretty little black swan like you doing out down here all by yourself deary? You must be awfully cold like that. Here come with me, and I'll make you warm."

Giving a backwards kick into his shins and an elbow into his stomach, Jenny managed to make him let go and she wriggled out of his hold and spin around.

"I'm perfectly fine as I am thank... YOU!" Jenny said a mixture of anger and fear on her face as she looked into his.

As she saw the same ginger hair and sideburns, as she saw the thick green coat he shared with her to keep her warm that afternoon she was caught outside with out hers, as she saw that round nose she was sure she had broken when he would not get off her, and the same brown eyes that made her fall for him, as she saw he was Stuart Turner.

"Jenny?" Stuart asked surprised looking you up and down. "And here I thought you looked pretty before..." he said straightening up, slowly making his way towards her grinning.

Quickly, Jenny began running back the way she came fear coming over her so much she forgot she now had powers she could use against his guy.

After a couple of minutes however, he had her in his hold again making Jenny drop her lantern as he brought her hands behind her back.

"Stuart let me go!" Jenny called struggling to get free as he started playing with her hair.

"Oh but why would I want to do that?" he asked barely above a whisper making Jenny try and get him off her more.

"I said... let... me... GO!" Jenny screamed calling all her powers of belief that he would, deafening her ears to his screams of pain as his hand holding onto hers broke every single bone because of her powers.

Spinning around Jenny then swiped her arm through the air flying him back down the tunnel and out the end.

* * *

[Jack's Pond, a bit earlier]

Jack and Elsa were up his thinking tree, Elsa asleep in Jack's lap, Jack wondering if Jenny was alright and once again going over the 'deal'.

"If I don't go over I'll loose Jenny," he said looking to Elsa sleeping peacefully "But if I do, then as I told her yesterday, I'll lose all that I've worked for to be where I am now."

Before Jack could go into a debate with himself on this, Elsa woke up and looked into the distance and began yapping.

"Hey hey Els what's wrong?" Jack asked scratching behind her ear to try and calm her down.

 **'Moonbeam's in trouble,'** she said as she began growling **'She ran into that mean guy again and he wont let her go.'**

Not really sure how this little puppy can tell this, Jack stood up and leapt off the branch and started following the pup's directions to Jenny.

* * *

Jack landed at the end of Jenny's road at the tunnel end just as a late teenaged boy with red hair and sideburns, round nose, brown eyes and in a green coat holding his hand cursing under his breath came flying out.

"YOUR INSANE!" Stuart cried as he stayed laying on the floor as Jenny slowly made her way out the tunnel her yellow eyes glowing bright.

"Oh come now Stuart," Jenny said a does-not-belong-on-her-face grin widening with every step she took giggling as Stuart tried to get away. "I thought you liked having fun..."

Before Jack could stop her Jenny fired about ten razor sharp jagged edged arrows at the man on the ground making him scream in agony, slicing into the skin each one beginning to bleed instantly, turning the snow red.

"JENNY!" Jack screamed getting in her way only to be thrown to one side a second later.

"Oh and that's only the tip of the iceberg of pain you gave me Stuart," Jenny said finally coming to a stop lantern by her side, looking down at the vile scum this guy was.

"And trust me, you don't want the rest, but then..." Jenny said looking to the side seeing a free car down the path from where Stuart was on the ground "You didn't stop. Did you?"

With that looking at the car Jenny slowly raised her lantern until it was hovering above the ground. Turning back to Stuart she saw that he wasn't there anymore but down the road a bit.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny cried gesturing to the man making him freeze in his steps before he came flying back here, to where he was this time black sand ropes coming out if nowhere, keeping him on the ground.

"JENNY STOP!" Jack cried using his staff to pull Jenny's lantern out of her hand, making the car fall. "You can't just go around hurting and killing people. Even if they do deserve it," he said looking down at the man on the ground who had fear on his face and scars all over him.

"Desreve it?" Jenny repeated mockingly "HA... He doesn't deserve being killed. He deserves having to put up with the pain, and embarrassment and the memories this experience will be leave him with."

"Giving him what he gave you, wont give you back what he took," Jack said still holding onto Jenny's lantern "Doing what he did to you, will just make you as bad as him."

After a bit Jenny sighed and held out her hand for her lantern Jack slowly gave back.

"You deal with him then," she said glaring down to the man on the ground again one last time before turning around to head back down the tunnel.

Sighing, Jack turned to look at the guy on the ground eyes wide, breathing hard on what was just about to happen.

Touching the ropes with his staff, Jack freed Stuart but kept him there with Elsa jumping on top of him

"Els I think I might need your help," Jack said to the puppy who was growling into the mans face "Just repeat after me..."

~o~

Looking straight into the cute but fierce looking eyes of the little puppy in front of him, Stuart stayed where he was blinking continuously wondering what would happen when suddenly...

 **'I am speaking for Joukl Frosti, and he has told me to tell you that " _If he ever learns, of you ever doing anything like what he knows you have done to her, to her or any other girl ever again..."'_** the puppy said pausing **'" _He will hunt you down and make you an ice sculpture and leave you out in the sun_ ". Understand?'** Elsa asked growling getting a quick panicked nod from the man.

With that, Elsa got off the guy who immediately got up and began running away.

 **'I do good Jack?'** Elsa ask yapping wagging her tail happily.

"Yeah Els," Jack said sighing picking her up again looking down the tunnel where Jenny went down.

 **'Moonbean always tell the kids to follow their hearts Jack,'** Elsa said as if she knew what he was thinking, licking his face to cheer him up.

"What if that heart's been broken and their are pieces all over the place, Els?" Jack asked walking down the road a bit until he was outside Jenny's house a gently dreary snowfall coming down.

"HI JACK!" a group of cries caught the teenagers ears turning to see his friends.

Slapping a smile onto his face, he called back "Hey kids, why you here?"

"We went looking for you at your pond," Jamie explained, "But you weren't there so we came over here to try Jenny's house instead."

"Who was that guy you had Elsa threaten Jack?" Sophie asked cocking her head to the side.

"No one important," Jack said looking away from the young girl. "So you kids here for a reason?" he asked letting Elsa down to stop her wiggling as she tried to go to them.

"We came looking for you, to say 'We want to try and help you get Jenny back'," Jamie said proudly standing tall.

"Well thanks for the offer kids," Jack said backing up a bit. "But this is something I need to do on my own remember? And not to be hated," he carried on. "But I especially don't want you lot getting hurt."

"So where you find Elsa then Jack?" Pippa asked down on the ground playing with the pup.

"Well actually she found me," Jack said smiling a true smile this time. "Yesterday, after you lot left me to go get warm, she came out of the woods to see me."

"Can she do anything?" Claude asked not seeing any 'Lost Dog' posters with the pups photo.

 **'I can talk,'** Elsa says shocking the bigger kids as Sophie and Josh just continued playing, and Jack looked on in amusement.

"Did that dog, just say _'She can talk'_?" Claude asked the group who together nodded.

 **'Yes I did,'** Elsa continued **'I have just met you, and I love you!'** she continued further still propping herself up against the boy the teens calming down a bit.

"Elsa how can you talk?" Pippa asked not seeing one of those fancy collars that Japan's just made around her neck.

 **'Oh, I'm not like other dogs,'** Elsa explained **'Moonbeam made me, so if you believe I can do something I can from then on from when you give me that belief,'** she explained.

"Cool," everyone said.

 **'Thanks'** Elsa said getting down and going back to Jack trying to pull at his trousers **'But me and Jack need to be going back home to tell the other Guardians how evil Moonbeam's getting.'**

That put a damper on everyone's joy as the kids looked worryingly to Jack.

"What she mean Jack?" they ask together.

"She means if something doesn't happen soon," Jack said picking up the puppy "Then there might be a new Dark Age to come to the world."

With that Jack pulled out the snowglobe and shook it throwing it down.

"Keep believing kids," Jack said waving them goodbye before he left.

Once he did the kids looked up to Jenny's house sighed as one, giving each other worried looks, and started heading off to get somewhere warm.

* * *

Jenny had just got back from her day out slowly making her way to her room, going over what Jack said in her head.

She was just about to go through the door when Pitch's little pony sized messenger Nightmare came running up and stopped her.

"Hi Shade," Jenny said grinning her welcomes to the filly. "Why you here?" she asked getting down to pet her.

The filly backed off and went down the corridor a bit and called to Jenny, wanting her to follow.

Wondering why Pitch wanted Shade to bring her to him, instead of him coming to her, Jenny slowly got up and followed the Nightmare to the Globe Room.

"Pitch?" Jenny called when she got there.

"Nice to see you're alright my dear," Pitch said over by the Globe checking how far the plan to get all the lights off was going.

"Um... Thanks?" she replied confused.

"Just one small thing though Moonbeam..." he said quick as a flash grabbing her neck. "What do you think you were doing letting that boy see your powers?"

"I thought," Jenny said, coughing after he let go "I was defending myself and getting my own back for what he did to me!" she cried spinning around.

"You realize he's going to go straight to the police and tell them what he experienced right?" Pitch challenged.

"Good thing he was drunk when he grabbed me and ran off then isn't it?" Jenny asked smirking. "Besides who will believe that Jenny Brooks did all that to someone like him?" she asked turning back.

After a bit of thinking Pitch replied.

"You are quite right dear," he said rubbing his chin. "My... apologies for thrashing out like that, forgive me?" he asked bowing slightly reaching out a hand.

"There's nothing to forgive Pitch," Jenny said smiling gently "You were right, I should of thought about what I was doing. I was just worried he'll try something again, I... I wasn't thinking." she said wrapping her arms around Pitch small tears coming from her eyes.

 _'Good thing Jack was there then wasn't it Moonbeam?'_ the voice from last night asked though she didn't listen to it as Pitch hugged her back and stroking her hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Back at the Pole on the roof of the workshop, Jack was looking up to the just coming out stars and sighed.

When he and Elsa returned, the first thing he got was a scalding for taking Elsa out with him that day.

~o~

 _"What if the grown ups found her and she began speaking to them?" Bunny asked pointing one of his boomerangs to the boy._

 _"We only met one adult she spoke in front of, and he was drunk and just had a terrorizing experience," Jack fired back "No biggie..."_

 _"Well that would of just made it worse then wouldn't it?" Tooth asked hushing her fairies. "What did he experience for him to be like that?"_

 _**'Moonbeam nearly killing him,'** Elsa blurted out playing with one of the balls the Yeti's gave her._

 _"What?" the other Guardians asked confused, Sand giving his golden '?' ._

 _"The man was the jerkward that she meet that night," Jack explained in a firm but bit sad voice "And I don't know... but it seems being around Pitch for two days has affected her or something, cause she was so up on hurting him saying he deserved it. An evil look on her face, her yellow eyes glowing, only listening to me after I told her if she does this she'll just be as bad as he was..." Jack carried on._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Frostie," Bunny said halting the teen. "What was that about her eyes?"_

 _"They were yellow?" answered in a form of a question getting worried looks from his fellow Guardians. "Why does that matter?"_

 _"Dude that's the color of Pitch's eyes," Bunny replied a bit loudly getting Elsa to jump and run behind Jack. "If her eyes are turning yellow, that means she's becoming as bad as he is."_

 _"Yeah, worked that out already thanks when she broke his hand, fired ten jagged edged razor sharp arrows to him, and then wanted to hit him with a car." Jack said angry that this fuzz-ball thought him as that dense._

 _"She did what?" North asked pulling Bunny back so Jack would talk to him instead._

 _"What I said," Jack said "She broke his hand, fired arrows at him, and if I hadn't stopped her, would of hit him with a car."_

 _This left the older Guardians speechless._

 _After a few minutes Jack took his leave, Elsa following, and they had been up on the roof ever since._

~o~

"Just because I'm the youngest of them doesn't mean I'm dumb," Jack said speaking for the first time since they got there. "In fact technically, along with Sandy I'm one of the oldest aren't I?" he asked pulling out the photo and looking at it.

 **'What you mean Jack?'** Elsa asked up his jumper once again, her eyes on the picture.

"Ya see that handsome, good looking, staff welding, white haired boy right there," Jack asked pointing to Nightlight.

 **'Yeah...'** Elsa said sniffing at the photo a bit cocking her head.

"That's Nightlight," Jack said explaining "And I got news the other night that I've got his spirit or something there after in me."

 **'So what you going to do Jack?'** the puppy asked after calming down from how exciting this was, being told not to tell anyone.

"I'm going to get Jenny back," Jack said looking up to the moon. "I'm not sure how, but I will." _'Even if it costs me my life.'_

"Hey Els can you promise me something?" Jack asked as he was going over what he will do tomorrow when the time comes.

 **'Ok,'** Elsa said **'I'm great at keeping promises.'**

"Will you let Jamie and Sophie look after ya if things don't work right tomorrow? And behave normal like when their parents, other adults or strangers are around so they don't think their crazy?" Jack asked scratching the pups ears just where she liked it.

 **'Um...** ' Elsa said not even reacting to the scratch because she was thinking so much on why Jack was asking her this. **'Ok. I promise.'** she said turning to lick his face playfully, getting the boy to smile and able to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

In her room, in Pitch's lair, Jenny was asleep in bed a smile on her face since she no longer had any reason to worry that Stuart will try anything on her ever again, her body acting as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Her mind though, well that was a different story.

o===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===o

Jenny was back in the Moon Kingdom, back to being a good Moonbeam of around six and a half.

She was hiding in the library to keep away from her teachers who were trying to educate her in the other Kingdoms' culture.

Seeing that as boring and not worth her time, Moonbeam came here instead.

Having made a book fort, she had chosen one of her favorite reading ones and were about to begin when the doors to the library opened.

Using her powers to believe up a para-scope, Moonbeam peeked over the top of her fortress to see who it was, only to see it was that new guard 'Nightlight'.

Straight away, Nightlight saw in the back corner of the room there were a pile of books in a certain form.

Wondering what they were doing there like that he was about to go over there and set everything right, when the top of a para-scope came out over the top. And he knew by the green eyes in the mirrors this was Princess Moonbeam's doing.

"You know My Lady," Nightlight said smiling after closing the door his eyes staying in contact with the Princess' "If you want to hide, being out in the middle of the room where everyone can see you is not that wise a dissension."

"It's working so far," Moonbeam called back huffing. "No one else has found me yet. And there no way you can make me go back to my lessons."

"Fair enough Princess," Nightlight agreed shrugging "I never enjoyed school much either so I'll keep where you're hiding a secret." he said coming over slowly to the pile of books seeing a smile in the eyes of the young Princess at that.

"But there's still the part of someone else finding you instead, if you stay out in the open," he said coming to a stop as he came to the boundary line of the fort. "If you'll follow me, Princess, I'll show you a place in this very library where you can hide for as long as you want."

Slowly Moonbeam went over what the guard just said trying to pick out the faults in it.

When she couldn't find any, she got up, picked up her lantern, book, and para-scope and came out from the fort, to stand in front of the guard.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now as promised, I'll show you where to a good place to hide is." Nightlight said bowing before leading the young princess to the far left where the large leather bound books with ancient forgotten languages were kept.

"It's right there," Nightlight said being all dramatic and such using his staff to point to one of the books.

"What is?" Moonbeam asked cocking her head to the side trying to understand.

"Pull on that book and find out," Nightlight suggested so she did and it reviled a secret room.  
 **  
**"Wow..." Moonbeam said walking forward, eyes growing wide. "I didn't know this was here."

"Hence why its a secret room My Lady," Nightlight said leaning on his staff smiling.

"Not a very big one though is it?" Moonbeam asked looking a bit disappointed "And it's a bit dark."

"Well I'm sure you can believe it to be something better can't you?" he asked smirking.

"How'd you know about this place?" Moonbeam asked turning to the guard believing up the room to be just as big as the one on this side of the bookshelf, with beanbag chairs, and more light.

"I, My Lady," Nightlight said gesturing to himself "Am the best player at Hide and Seek. I know every nook and cranny of this marvelous castle back to front, every secret tunnel and where they lead, and all the secret rooms."

"No need to get Big-Head-Ities guard," Moonbeam said under her breath "It's just a question."

"Oh My Lady," Nightlight said playing along "I've had Big-Head-Ities for years. It took a while for my parents to find a way for all that extra hot air to stop enlarging it."

"Huh?" Moonbeam asked turning around confused thinking she was just playing.

"Yeah, they worked out for all the hot air to get out of my head, I needed laugh it out," Nightlight said smiling "Why do you think I'm laughing so much so often?"

Moonbeam giggled really beginning to like this guard.

* * *

A few years later, Moonbeam was 12 and it was her birthday, the whole castle was getting ready for a birthday party her parents have organized, everyone was so excited.

Everyone except Moonbeam.

She was in the palace gardens picking petals off the flowers not looking forward to tonight.

"There you are Princess," Nightlight's voice called out to her getting Moonbeam to spin around "And it's still light ha! Artemus owes me a dance."

"You had a bet with Artemus on whether or not you can find me before dark?" Moonbeam asked annoyance in her voice turning away from him.

"Well actually she had it with me," Nightlight said coming to sit next to her. "No one could find you so they set me the challenge to. I was going to say 'No' but then that offer was given, and well... you know how much I like her Princess..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm still not coming to the party," Moonbeam said returning to picking petals off of the flower in her hand.

"Why, might I ask?" Nightlight asked dropping the fun a bit seeing Moonbeam was upset at something.

"What's the point of being at a party my parents organized for me, when they're not there to celebrate it with me?" Moonbeam asked as she looked out into space towards the direction of Mars.

Moonbeam's parents, along with all the other rulers and best warriors of the galaxy had been summoned there to discuss the matter of the Fearlings somehow escaping the Golden Door and news of a new enemy rising along with it.

"They wouldn't of gone unless it was really important Princess," Nightlight said reaching out and began to brush and braid her hair. That always made you feel better when you were upset.

"I know," Moonbeam said sighing turning her eyes down to the big pile of flower petals showing how long she had been there.

"I know what will make you happy Princess," Nightlight said smiling "A story..."

"A story?" Moonbeam asked shifting her eyes to look to him not moving her head so he can continue styling it.

"Yeah everyone loves stories," he said thinking one up.

" ** _Once upon a time, there was a young girl with long blonde flowing hair,_** " he began as Moonbeam listened.

" ** _Her name was Rapunzel, and she had spent her whole life in a really high tower, the woman who raised her saying that the outside world was far too dangerous for someone like her._** "

"This doesn't sound like a very nice story Nightlight," Moonbeam said as she begin picking petals again.

"It will work out Princess," he said "Now where was I? Ah yes, ' _ **One day because he was running from the guards for thievery, a man came across this really high tower and decided to climb it**_ _._

 _ **When he got to the top he spotted that there was someone already there, and she looked afraid.**_

 ** _Taking off his belt, which was holding his knife, to show he was ok the man smiled to Rapunzel and said his name was..."_**

"George," Moonbeam said helping the story along.

" ** _He and Rapunzel became very good friends they left the tower and they lived happily ever after. The end_** **.** " Nightlight said finishing the braid and tying it off.

"Huh that can't be it," Moonbeam said turning to face him. "What about that mean lady and they can't become friends just like that. Where's the drama, the excitement, the romance scene between the two of them?"

"If you come to the party and go through with it. I'll tell you the rest of it for bed Princess," Nightlight said getting up holding out a hand to the young girl.

Knowing she wouldn't get the full story unless she went through with this, Moonbeam reached out and stood up, nearly falling over, her face landing on his chest because her legs had fallen asleep.

"You ok?" Nightlight asked checking smiling gently.

"Uh huh..." Moonbeam said her face warming up a bit.

With that the two of them began to head back to the palace.

* * *

Another few years later, Moonbeam was in her room sick in bed with a fever, and she was bored.

A knock came to the door as it opened up and in came Nightlight with a tray in his hands, smiling.

"Hello Moonbeam," he sang happily shutting the door behind him.

She started asking him to call her that rather than her title thinking that since they've known each other for so long it would seem right.

"Hey Nightlight," Moonbeam said in a croaky voice, coughing slightly. "Why you here?"

"As a royal guard, it is my duty to protect the Royal Family and help the sick and insured," Nightlight said setting the tray down placing a hand to his heart as he said that. "So I'm here to help you get better."

"I don't need help getting better," Moonbeam said rolling her eyes but feeling touched that he would do something like this.

"Oh..." he said sounding disappointed. "So now what am I going to do with all this vanilla covered in sprinkles and chocolate chips ice cream I have?" he asked revealing two large bowls of her favorite ice cream.

"Well... Mum and Dad have always said it's bad to waste food..." Moonbeam said as she pushed herself up in the bed until she was in a sitting position. "And that does look really nice..."

Not needing to be told anymore, Nightlight gave her one of the bowls and smiled as she challenged him to a ice cream eating contest.

* * *

Couple more years and Moonbeam's parents thought she should be given the chance to be 'Queen for a Day' while they were visiting a few friends on Venus.

An 18 year old Moonbeam was on her mothers throne wearing her mother's crown, her chin in her hand and eyes trying not to close too far, as she listened to the kingdoms complaints.

"And finally Miss Twilight has a complaint about her neighbors fruit tree, saying it keeps dropping leaves and fruit into her garden and requests it to be removed, however the neighbor Miss Cygnus, is begging that it to stay. What should we do Your Highness?" the announcer, Fredric, asked looking up from the paper to see his princess had fallen asleep.

"Err... You Highness?" he asked coming up and shaking her shoulder.

"Huh what?" Moonbeam said looking for what it was that woken her. "Oh um sorry Fredric I um... must of dozed off for a bit there. What was that last one?"

After he repeated the complaint, Moonbeam gave it some thought.

"The tree can stay, but it will be moved just far enough away from the fence boarding the citizens gardens so it's leaves and fruit shall not fall into Miss Twilight's garden. And I shall be there to help see it through to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Nodding in understanding Fredric rolled up the scroll and left to deliver that order and tell the guards to prepare a coach.

After a bit Nightlight came in smiling as he twirled his staff bit. "So how you liking being Queen for a Day Moonbeam? Oh I mean Queen Moonbeam?" he asked bowing.

"It has it's ups and downs," she said stretching a bit trying to stifle a yawn. "I finally get to sit in my mums chair and wear her crown with out being told off, but all these duties and responsibilities and complaints, oh don't get me started on the complaints..."

"The list that long then?" Nightlight asked leaning on his staff looking up to her. "I wondered what was taking you so long to be done. So when did you begin to tune out what Freddy was saying?"

"Somewhere after the first few complaints, so a bout two hours ago," she said answering the question.

"Pardon me My Queen," Leo, one of the servants there said from the door "The coach is ready to see you to Miss Twilight and Miss Cygnus' homes."

"Yes. Thank you Leo," Moonbeam said smiling gently her hands together in front of he as she got up. "You want to come along and see how good I am at moving a tree Nightlight?" she asked looking to the guard.

"Could be something," he said smiling letting her go first having to duck to avoid being hit by her lantern, laughing.

* * *

Then after a few more years Manny came along.

Moonbeam was told that she was going to have a new baby brother or sister, and for a while, she couldn't be happier.

And then that moment ended when she realized that this baby, this still yet to be born baby, was getting all the attention all the love, and was all the servants at the castle talked about.

The only one who still cared for her was Nightlight.

At the moment, the two of them were in their secret room just to get away from all the fuss that on the other side of the door.

"You know we're going to have to come out sooner or later Moonbeam," Nightlight said braiding her hair.

"No we don't," she said hugging a cushion.

"Princess, I'm up for Hide and Seek as much as the next guy," Nightlight said tying the bit he had been doing off, and went on to the next part. "But people will start getting worried when their can't find their princess anywhere."

"Can't be that worried if they've left us be for three hours," Moonbeam said into her cushion. "Guess their just too busy with the baby stuff."

"If I can ask Princess, how far if your mum with the baby?" Nightlight asked thinking he knew why it has been so long.

"The doctor says she'll be having it soon," she said in a sad-ish tone. "Why?"

"Come on," was all Nightlight said getting up, pulling her with him and opening the door.

~o~

A bit later, the first few minutes including Moonbeam wanting to know where they were going and Nightlight repeating _'Wait and see'_ , they came to the doors of her parents bedroom her dad pacing around outside.

"Dad?" Moonbeam asked getting his attention.

"Ah Moonbeam, your here," he said smiling but looking really stressed "Your mother's having the baby."

"Oh," she said about to head back to the library when Nightlight took her hand and pulled her back.

"Yes and it's been a few hours, I'm not sure how it's going," Tsar said as if he didn't catch the tone in his daughter's voice "But I feel that it's going just fine. There hasn't been any bad news yet, so we'll stick to being positive."

"Do the doctors know what it will be yet Sire?" Nightlight asked smiling still holding Moonbeam's hand.

"Two are saying it will be a girl, but the other three are saying it will be a boy," the king said answering the guard his eyes catching the young-lings hands were together.

"You know, you've been here for a while haven't you Nightlight?" the king asked smiling gently.

"Yes Sire?" the boy said confused.

"And you have a way with children am I right?" Tsar asked.

"Well when you're stuck at the age of a teenager who hasn't grown up quite yet Sire," Nightlight said looking a bit proud "You tend to learn the things they like to do and how they think."

"I'm going to give you the offer of becoming the new Prince or Princess' body guard," Tsar said looking to the boy. "would you like to accept that?"

"Um..." Nightlight said looking to Moonbeam who looked happy for him but he knew was still depressed, giving him a nod.

"Thank you Sire," he said bowing "You shall not regret it."

Then at last the bed room door opened and the doctors came out. They bowed to Moonbeam, Nightlight and the king, and then walked off.

Slowly the group went into the room, to see the queen in bed looking as tired as her husband was, holding a small baby in her arms.

"It's a boy," she said when Tsar was next to her, Moonbeam and Nightlight staying by the foot of the bed.

* * *

Then came the night the young prince would be introduced to the rest of the galaxy.

Moonbeam was by the front door welcoming guests, her parents and Tsar XII, or Manny given by those around the castle, would come in once everyone was settled.

"Welcome," she said smiling bowing her head to the Lord and Lady Shimmer of Geminis "Please, enjoy the party."

"Thank you my dear," Lady Shimmer replied with a smile "I must say we have been looking very forward to this night haven't we dear?" she asked her husband.

"Indeed, it's not everyday a new member of the Lunar family come to be is it?" he continued.

"No, I am just so pleased to have Tsar as a new baby brother," Moonbeam said putting on the best fake smile as she could trying to sound happy.

After they left she sighed slightly, loosening her hold on her lantern a bit.

"Excuse me Princess," Fredric said getting Moonbeam's attention and to look behind her to address him.

"Yes Fredric?" she asked standing tall smiling.

"Your mother and farther are just about to come in with the young prince and request you be there too," he explained bowing "Follow me please."

Letting out an inside sigh, Moonbeam followed the announcer to the back of the room, and up the secret staircase, until she was with her parents and the piece of space junk they called son.

Trumpets began to play as the room quietened and the doors opened up.

"Announcing the Royal Lunar Family," Fredric called out to the hall, making everyone applaud, and smile.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs and the fireworks had gone off, Moonbeam managed to slip away out into the garden.

o===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===***===o

Slowly Jenny opened her eyes yawning a bit.

"Why'd my mind show me my life story as Moonbeam?" she asked herself quietly "It's not like she was that important. Unless they were trying to tell me something but what?"

Slowly Jenny went over all she had just seen and all she had just felt, feeling the same way she did with Jack as she thought about Nightlight.

Believing up some paper and a pencil, she wrote a note to Pitch saying she would be heading out for a bit.

Getting dressed and leaving the note on her pillow, Jenny left the room and the lair to visit her thinking tree.

The trouble was, there was already someone there.


	24. Chapter 24

On the ground next to Jack's pond, Jenny had come to a stop when she saw that Jack was already up in the tree she was going to climb.

She was about to go, thinking he hadn't seen her, when her footsteps crunching on the snow caught his ears.

"Jenny?" he asked looking right at her surprised to see her there.

Shakily Jenny took timid steps backwards then span and run away as fast as she could to get away from him.

"WAIT!" Jack called leaping off the branch and shot after her.

Ten seconds later, he caught up to Jenny and grabbed her shoulder "Jenny stop please," he said quietly bringing her to a stand still.

For a bit there was silence neither of them wanting to speak.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Jack asked after a bit letting go of Jenny's shoulder but not asking her to turn around which she was pleased about.

"I just needed to come up for air, and space to think," she said getting down on the bank by the pond to look up to the moon. "But you were in my thinking tree, so guess I can't do that now can I?"

"Your thinking tree?" Jack asked coming down as well "Sweetie, that's been my thinking tree since I fell into it after my very first flight on my first night of exciting as Jack Frost." he said smiling and chuckling a bit. "But... that doesn't mean that I can't share it. Come on," he said getting up and helping Jenny back up too.

Taking her in his arms, Jack jumped into the air and the both of them landed at the top branch their eyes on the moon.

After a bit she ask Jack something that's been bothering her.

"Jack... You know about this afternoon," Jenny began slowly. "Why did you stop me from killing Him?"

Not expecting this question, Jack took a bit of time to think. Then answered "Because I didn't want my Princess of the Moon to turn as horrid as that jerk, by killing him. I don't want you killing anyone, no matter what they have done or how upset you are at them." he said, slowly reaching out to braid her hair, Jenny taking notice so she trid something else.

"Jack have you ever heard of Big-Head-Itis?" she asked tightening her grip on her lantern.

"Oh yes," Jack said playing along "When I was alive I was diagnosed with that since the age of three. There was only one way for it to be avoided and all the extra hot air to that was enlarging my head."

"And that was...?" she asked worriedly.

"I had to laugh it out," Jack said coming to the end of the braid he was doing.

"That was why you were always laughing," Jenny said gasping as she pull away from him and look him over seeing the young boy from her dreams there right in front of her "Nightlight?" she asked pleadingly.

"Meh... in a way," Jack said pulling out the photo giving it to Jenny to see. "Sandy told me I'm still me, I just have his spirit cause I was so much like him."

"Have... Have you decided on an answer for tomorrow yet?" Jenny asked giving him back the photo not sure how she should feel.

"Not yet, but it depends on you really Princess," Jack said looking to her smiling a bit "I'll give my answer based on yours. Cause I'll choose you over the side I'm on. But I'd prefer us to be both good." he said standing up "Just something to think about."

With that he left leaving Jenny to think things over once again.

* * *

After leaving Jenny at the pond, Jack went to explore the town at night, breathing in the cool night air a small smile on his face as he walked the streets watching Sandy's dreams.

Letting his feet take him to her house he then leaped onto the roof and sat down sighing.

"Back again Jack?" someone asked behind him making him look around to see Manny further up the roof.

"Well your sister's occupying my tree, so I've come here instead." Jack said smirking and turning back around as he came to sit next to him.

"What you thinking of?" Manny asked looking to the stars.

"On what I should do or not," Jack said straight away "I've given my answer to Jenny that I'll base mine on hers, but seeing her this afternoon, and seeing that she liked being how she was, I don't think we'll be getting her back."

Quietly, Manny nodded saying he understood.

"Manny I've got a question," Jack said after a bit of thinking.

"All those years, apart from telling me my name at the very beginning," Jack asked tightening his grip on his staff "Why did you never speak to me. And why are you only starting to do it now, now that we've found Jenny?"

"You needed to find out who you were by yourself Jack Frost," Manny said smiling but having a bit of guilt in his eyes. "You were always so close to finding your center when you played with the children of the world, but until that Easter a few years ago, you never picked up that that's what you're meant to do."

Jack didn't respond to this he just kept looking out across the house roofs thinking.

"I have something for you, that is if you'll accept it of course," Manny said getting Jack to pay attention as he shuffled through is pockets and pulled out a diamond shaped dagger that was glowing a bit.

"That's what Nightlight used on Pitch isn't it?" Jack asked looking at it and gently picking it up to get the feeling of it.

"Correct," Manny said a mix of emotions on his face. "But seeing as you are Nightlight, Jack," Manny said smiling a bit "I'm just simply returning it to you. Lets hope that it's still as good as it was all those years ago."

"Thanks..." Jack said smiling safely placing the object in his pocket.

Looking up again though he noticed that Manny was gone, a note left behind saying:

 _'You're welcome,_

 _Lets hope you can keep my sister and yourself safe from Pitch_

 _MiM'_

Smiling, Jack stood and threw the snowglobe, returning to the Pole.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Jenny was back in her room in Pitch's lair and just waking up, slightly confused as she felt she was in a bed, sure she had fallen asleep in a tree.

Shrugging it off she went to get up and went behind the screen to get dressed.

Coming out, she went over to the desk and picked up the brush to dress her hair, when her eyes spotted a well made braid going down the side of her head, streaks of white in it making it stand out.

Confused Jenny set the brush down and run her fingers over it feeling it, wondering how it might of got there, since she could of sworn she didn't do it.

Then Jenny remembered, she had fallen asleep in a tree.

You were there, because you needed some air, after you had dreamt about you life as Moonbeam, learning she liked Nightlight.

"Then I found Jack, and found out that..." she said quietly blushing a bit, biting her lips smiling.

"Ah.. you're awake Moonbeam," Pitch's voice said behind her making Jenny come crashing back down and pick up the brush again pretending she had just sat down.

"Morning Pitch," Jenny said smiling "Thanks for coming after me, I'm guessing that's how I'm here and not in my thinking tree," she said smiling.

"You're quite welcome my dear," Pitch said coming over. "But might I ask what dreams made you need to go up top for air in the first place?"

"Oh they were nothing important," Jenny said smiling turning away slightly "Just a few that I needed to be in the open to think about alone."

"If you say so dear," Pitch said in an understanding voice. "But might I ask you, what your definition of 'Alone' is? Because mine, is 'being by one's self'. And with Jack Frost there with you... Well you get my point."

Jenny was quiet for a bit trying to come up with something to say.

"He... He was there when I got there," she said honestly growing nervous and playing with her fingers. "I didn't know he'd be there. In fact how did you know he was there?" she asked turning to him.

"Why for your protection Moonbeam, as soon as I found your note," Pitch said getting up and began pacing the room "I asked a couple of my Nightmares to go after you, to make sure you were alright."

"But isn't that spying?" Jenny asked getting up herself a cautious look on her face.

"Is it spying, when it's in the meaning of making sure someone's alright?" Pitch asked turning to face her a smile and kind look on his face his eyes glowing slightly making Jenny slightly dizzy but she ignored it.

"Not, really..." Jenny said thinking sitting back down. "But you didn't have to, I was perfectly alright."

"Yes I'm sure you were," Pitch said smiling gently "But I would not of needed to do so, if you did not go. So my sweet," Pitch said sitting down again keeping eye contact. "Mind you tell me what dreams made you go?"

"I dreamt I was back on the moon..." she begin.

* * *

It was the beginning of the third day, and at the Pole, nearly all the lights on the Globe had gone out, and because of this, everyone was becoming weaker in their powers. Well everyone except Jack.

North was beginning to show his age, using his swords as a walking stick.

Tooth's feathers were falling off her all over the place, her fairies unable to fly.

Sandy only had enough sand to make small sand animals, and puffs of clouds.

And Bunny was back to being his bunny sized self.

Jack on the other hand, didn't seem any different from what he was when this whole thing started.

Not being able to listen to the others constantly repeating the same questions, on why this was happening, or being able to see them as it reminded him of when he was becoming a Guardian, Jack was up on the roof of the Globe Room looking at the dagger he was given last night.

 _o_

 _"How's that ice-pop not getting like us ay?" he heard Bunny ask loudly through the window sounding annoyed._

 _"Jack's never needed belief to be strong Bunny," North said back, a groan in his voice and a 'tap' 'tap' of the sword following._

 _"That's no excuse now," Bunny said "He took the Oath didn't he? He should of been made a 100% Guardian. Which includes getting weaker the less kids believe in him."_

 _"Well I'm not sure if this makes a difference Bunny," Tooth's voice butted in "But out of all the lights that are still on, I think most of them are the kids Jack said were at the school_ _Jenny works at. The kids who he met the other day and discovered believed in him."_

 _"No, no, no," Bunny retaliated "If they are, then they should also believe in us according to Frostbite's stories. And look at us."_

 _o_

Not sure he'll be able to put up with this any longer Jack got up and dropped down into the Globe Room.

"Look Fuzz-Ball," he said going right up to Bunny who was on the Globes control panel, pointing the hilt of the dagger to him.

"I'm not sure what's going on, or why I'm not like you lot," he began fury in his voice "But you can trust me that all those kids still glowing in Pennsylvania," he said using his staff to point to the Globe eyes still on the rabbit "Still believe in you lot 110%. So lay off!"

With that he turned and started to head to his room, Elsa coming over to see if he'll play.

"Oh yeah?" Bunny asked catching Jack's ear. "Just like we could trust you when you were taking Sophie back home and all my eggs got ruined?"

The room was silent. All the Yetis stopped their hammering, and not a single elf rang their bells. No one moved a muscle, as all eyes turned to the boy waiting for his response.

But surprisingly, he did nothing and just kept walking. A bit later, there was the sound of a snowglobe being activated and he and Elsa were gone.

After a few seconds, everyone was coming back out of their dazed state, the other three Guardians turning with glares to Bunny.

"What?" he asked hopping down now that mutt was gone.

"You know he's still sensitive about that Bunny," North said following him to the table sitting down.

"I wonder where he got that dagger?" Tooth asked picking that out.

"Don't know don't care," Bunny said climbing up onto the table pouting. "Bet it's just a bit of junk he found around that pond of his."

Sandy was wondering if he should tell his fellow Guardians that it was Nightlights.

He recognized it instantly and a worrying feeling, on what might come from it.

* * *

Soaring through the skies of Burgess, Elsa up his hoodie to keep her safe while flying, Jack stuffed the clouds full of snow making the flakes fall all over the place, blocking the roads to the schools.

 **'What ya doing Jack?'** Elsa asked after a bit confused.

"This Elsa, is called a 'Snowday'," Jack explained smiling looking down at his puppy. "It's one of the many gifts I can give the kids of the world. Basically I make it snow really hard, meaning they get a day off school, and can have some fun in the snow I make."

 **'But don't the kids need to learn?'** Elsa asked cocking her head confused.

"Yes, which is why now I'm a responsible fully fledged Guardian, no matter what the others say," he muttered "I don't do them as much as I use to. Oh look there's Jamie and the others."

With that Jack came down behind a tree, let Elsa out, and shaped some snow into a ball waiting for the perfect chance to fire at his first believer.

~o~

"YEAH SNOWDAY!" Claude and Caleb said together running up behind Jamie shoving him gently as he and Sophie were on their way to the park with Cupcake, Pippa, Josh and Monty.

"Hey guys," Jamie said smiling pulling his old sledge behind him, Sophie on top wrapped in a warm blanket.

Suddenly 'SPLAT!' a snowball hit Jamie right in the back of the neck blue sparkles coming to his eyes, a big grin forming on his face.

Everyone looked around smiles coming to them too.

"Ok Jack, we know your there," Jamie said through laughs "If you come out quietly, we'll go easy on you," he said bending down forming some snow.

When nothing came, Jamie nodded to Pippa, Josh, Claude and Caleb sending them off in one direction, as he, Sophie, Cupcake, and Monty went in the other towards where the snowball came from.

Before they had taken five steps, snowballs were coming right at them making them freeze in place for a few seconds before bursting out in fits of laughter, and began turning on their team mates wanting more fun.

"Ah the wonders of a snowball," Jack said coming out head held high, staff on his shoulder, totally being ignored by the kids, who forgot he was there because they were having so much fun.

"There he is," Claude called picking up a freshly made snowball Jack just made appear and taking aim.

Giving an evil look, Jack took up position of a batsman as Claude fired the ball and swung his staff like a baseball bat returning the ball to the sender causing him to fall over.

"Next..." Jack said cockily.

* * *

Back with Pitch and Jenny...

"And then I woke up here," Jenny said coming to the end of her story of last night, her eyes still locked onto Pitch's.

"So," Pitch said dropping Jenny's hand but keeping eye contact, them still glowing a bit "Jack Frost made it perfectly clear that he'll choose you over the side he chooses?" he asked to make clear.

"Yes," Jenny said her mouth and mind telling her to say different things.

Her mind telling her to stop talking - something it had been telling her from the very beginning.

But her mouth acting like a burst dam and letting everything spill out on what happened last night, not making her miss out on a single thing.

"Well then," Pitch said an evil grin coming to his face making Jenny uncomfortable but she stayed put for reasons unknown "We'll just have to make sure your side is picked out already then. Don't we my dear?"

With that he waved his hand and black ropes came out of no where, tying Jenny up and covering her mouth.

Roughly, Pitch tugged on the ropes and led Jenny out of the room towards the old Italian palace's torture room, forcing her on to and strapping her to the stone bed.

"Now," he said smiling his fangs showing "Who are you my dear? And tell me a bit about yourself."

"I am Jenny Brooks," she said a look of determination on her face trying to get out of the binds "I am the reincarnation of Princess Moonbeam Lunar the Guardian of Belief."

"In the meeting we will have with Jack Frost tonight," Pitch said looking to Jenny evilly "On whom's side shall you be on. Mine, or theirs?"

"Theirs," Jenny said straight away, anger in her voice some strands of hair turning white, though she didn't notice, her heart loosing some of that black sand she had placed there on Saturday.

Suddenly Jenny felt like a large surge of electricity was coursing through her body, as new granite's of sand mixed with dark thoughts made their way to her mind, making her scream and cringe slightly the hairs turning black again.

After a bit it stopped, causing her to pant a bit.

"Lets try again," Pitch said getting her attention. "Who's side will you be on?"

"The one that's not yours," she said fiercely, once again crying out.

"We can keep doing this all day my dear," Pitch called to Jenny over her screams. "You say the right thing, you don't get hurt," he said stopping it.

"Do it all you want," Jenny said anger on her face, her eyes shining a bit "I was born, twice, with a heart pure as gold to lead the way through your darkness with my light. You might of gotten me to be bad for a little while, but I will not stay that way."

"As you wish my dear," Pitch said turning up the level of electricity and the amount of sand clouding Jenny's brain, making the halls ring with her cries.

* * *

Back in the park, Elsa was by the base of one of the trees, half asleep after all the running around she had done with the kids and Jack, both now building snowmen, when her ears started catching something and she had a feeling somewhere something was wrong.

Raising her head and looking around to try and locate what it was, Elsa raised her ears a bit more finally turning to the right.

Quickly she began barking and set off running in that direction as fast as she could.

Looking around, Jack wondered why his puppy was suddenly barking at nothing, looking in the direction she was barking in.

He was about to go over to ask what was wrong, when Elsa set off not even stopping when he called out to her.

Quickly he picked up his staff and zipped off after the pup, the kids following not far behind wondering what was going on.

~o~

After a few minutes they came to a clearing in the woods that Jack knew well, Elsa propped up against the bed frame barking down into the hole.

Coming over slowly Jack thought he could hear cries of agony or something flying out the hole the closer he got to it.

Coming to a halt, Jack tightened his grip onto his staff, and turned to the kids.

"Ok you lot go home, Jamie, Soph, take Els and look after her for me," Jack said "Remember your promise Els," he said to the pup then back to the kids. "Get home and stay safe, and keep the power of belief going. Understand?"

Getting a few worried nods because of the screams they were hearing, but no questions or comments in return to what he just said, the kids - Sophie picking up Elsa - all turned tail and began racing for home.

After a bit to see if they were alright, and truly gone. Jack took a deep breath and once again jumped down the tunnel to Pitch's lair.

* * *

At the Pole in the Globe Room a beeper was going off at the control panel for the Globe making the tired and worn out Guardians look up to it as North slowly got up and went over to see what was wrong.

"It's Jack's snowglobe," he said reading the notes that were coming up. "It's starting to pick up on high amounts of dark energy, he must be with Pitch already."

"Then we have to do something right?" Tooth asked licking her hand and pushing her feathers back.

"We have yes," North said "But we can not," he continued getting confused looks.

"Jenny's message to him, was that he was to come see her and Pitch alone," North explained sighing looking up to the last few lights still glowing on the orb in front of him.

"Yeah Tooth," Bunny said "Besides, what difference would it make if we go? We're not exactly the best in the shape at the moment."

"But..." Tooth said looking to them worried for their new team mate and little family member. Feeling a tap on her leg, she saw Sandy trying to say something.

 _'It will all be fine,'_ he signed to her a kind smile on his face.

"How do you know Sandy?" she asked after translating, Tooth knew nearly all the worlds different languages and if Sandy didn't go to fast, could understand that too.  
 _  
'That dagger you were wondering about earlier,_ ' he began a 'not sure I should say this' look on his face _'It used to belong to Nightlight. Here I'll show you.'_

The others waited patiently as Sandy shuffled through his golden robes and pulled out his picture of the Royal Lunar Family and pointed out the boy and his weapon.

"So why does Jack have it now?" Bunny asked "And who gave it to him?"

When Sandy didn't answer at first everyone just went "Sandy..." raising their eyebrows.

 _'He has it, because it's his,'_ Sandy said taking the photo back and putting it away. _'All I'm saying.'_

With that, he returned to his eggnog a worried look on his face, for the fate of the boy and Princess.


	26. Chapter 26

In the torture room of the old palace that was Pitch's lair, Pitch was still trying to get Jenny to crack loving the sound of her screams of pain.

Stopping for a few seconds he waited for her to catch her breath before he asked the question again.

"Who's side will you be on?"

Slowly Jenny looked up and said grinning, her yellow eyes glowing, her now ash colored skin bouncing the light of the torches.

"The side you're on, my king," she said looking very evil indeed.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it Moonbeam?" he said snapping his fingers and letting the ropes go. "Humm... On second thoughts, my dear," he said helping her up. "May I suggest you take up a new name. One to fit your new... view on things?"

"Be my guess," Jenny said waving it off, rubbing her wrists "I never liked that goody two shoes name anyway."

"How about Nightshade?" Pitch said taking Jenny's hand and kissing the back of it, getting a grin from her and a nod.

At that point, little hoof steps came down the corridor and Shade came in running around her master to get his attention, then pointing out of the room where a cold blast of air came at them.

"Looks like we got finished just in time my dear," Pitch said smiling. "Lets go see what Jack thinks of the new you."

* * *

Jack had just got out the tunnel, and came out into the Globe Room of the place, eyes always moving and checking behind him, his staff glowing slightly.

He had been following the sound of Jenny's screams, but they now seemed to of stopped.

"Ok Pitch, I'm here now," Jack called out after a bit looking all around him "Now let Jenny go!"

"Let me ask you something first Frost, or should I say Nightlight?" Pitch's voice said around the room while the shadows started to move on the walls, getting Jack to come to a halt in his attack for a bit "Will you rethink my offer I gave you a few years ago?" he asked.

"Don't you know the answer yourself Pitch?" Jack asked "Now hand Jenny over and let me finish you."

"Oh, I don't think my new friend would like that Jack," Pitch said coming out of one of the tunnels.

"What new..." Jack was in the middle of asking when he felt himself be lifted into the air and fired against the wall his staff dropping out of his hand on contact with it.

"Hey what gives?" he asked annoyed after the pain ceased.

"Hey Jackie..." a voice he really didn't want to hear speaking in that tone said, as Jenny came out into the light her lantern glowing in her hand, a smirk on her face.

"No..." he said looking to Jenny with wide eyes seeing her look exactly like Pitch. "What did you do to her Pitch?!" he asked anger fulling him.

"Oh just made her see the li... No wait," he said coming up behind her "The dark. It was easy really, just a little time and enough... persuasion, I was able to turn Princess Moonbeam, into Queen Nightshade." he said snapping up a crown to go on top of Jenny's head.

"Queen Nightshade?" Jack asked getting really ticked off by this.

"Well, I need someone to rule beside me, don't I?" Pitch asked "And if you give us the right answer Frost," he said "You'll get to rule along with us too. You'll get to be away from all your worries, your fears, your troubles... The other Guardians. With us you'll get to do whatever you want. What do you say?"

"I say... 'Get lost Pitch!'," Jack said slowly getting up "I will never ever join..."

"Ah ah ah ah," Pitch said holding up a finger "That's not what I heard you told her last night, is it? Don't you remember?"  
 _  
'I'll give my answer based on yours. Cause I'll choose you over the side I'm on._ ' Jack's mind replayed his promise he made last night.

"So that's why you turned her evil," Jack said grinding his teeth and narrowing his eyes to Pitch. "That's low Pitch."

"No Jack, that's making tough dissensions," Pitch said standing tall "And as I told you and Moonbeam once before," he said his smile widening slightly "A king does have to make... sacrifices and tough decisions to rule a county."

"And as we both told you," Jack said slowly pulling out his new weapon "Your no king, and we will not serve a false one."

With that Jack began to run at Pitch the dagger in his hand risen high, prepared to do what his other half did all those years ago, when Jenny stepped in front of Pitch her lantern held tight in her hands in a fighting position.

Tumbling to a stop, Jack looked to to her face.

"Jenny stand aside," he said.

"My name's not Jenny," she said looking to the boy's face her teeth showing as she grinned a Cheshire Cat's smile "Nor is it Moonbeam. It's Nightshade, Queen of Darkness and Disbelieve. Now you coming over to join us?" she asked a sweet look coming back to her face "Or are you going to break another promise to me?"

"I guess it will be neither." Jack said after a bit "Because I didn't make that promise to you!" With that he slashed his staff at her making a blast of cold air and snow get in her face making her cover her eyes and lower her defense a bit.

Running forward again, Jack used his staff to vault over Jenny landing behind Pitch who just stayed completely still a look of does not care what the outcome is look on his face.

Hearing Jack land behind her and then start come running toward her and her king again, Jenny gripped her lantern again and back flipped over Pitch and landed in between the two again, swinging her arm and pushing the boy with white hair back.

"Jenny come to you're senses!" Jack cried as he came to a stop "This isn't you. You're even less you than you were last time I saw you." he said blocking her attack of her lantern with his staff.

"I hate to play this card Jenny, but what will Tsar and Tsarina think if they see their daughters reincarnation come to this? What will all those kids who look up to you at that school think? What will your mum think?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS!" Jenny cried still attacking a still blocking Jack. "None of them ever cared what I thought, so why should I care for them?"

"Then you won't care at all," Jack said jumping back giving them some space "That I think you're the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing girl I ever met?"

That got her to stop for a bit as her heart was starting to override what her head was saying.

"What are you waiting for?" Pitch called from above them "Finish him!"

With that Jenny started attacking again but something told Jack that he was getting somewhere so he tried again.

"I know you care for me too Jenny," he said jumping out the way and blasting her with cold air again.

"Yeah right," Jenny said a ball of flames in her hand "You think someone who cares for you will try and kill you?"

"No," Jack said agreeing "But I know they'll try and cheer them up when their sad, like forming up a puppy for them to have."

Again Jenny slowed down slightly her skin losing some grey, her eyes slowly turning back to normal, and small strikes of white coming to her hair.

"I care for you, Jenny Brooks," Jack said panting a bit. "I always have, in our last lives and these ones. You want to know why I was listening in on your and Tooth's talk that day?" he asked getting her attention.

"I wanted to know who that jerkward that did that you was, so I can hunt him down and give him the punishment he deserves for doing that to you," he said seeing a change of emotions on Jenny's face as she stepped back a bit more white hairs coming through the black but still not there.

"Don't let him fool you Nightshade," Pitch called out from the bridge above the teens "Jack Frost cares about no one but himself."

As she heard Pitch say this Jenny look up to Jack seeing him tired, panting, a pleading look on his face his hand still on the dagger.

"Then... Then why's he here Pitch?" Jenny asked looking up to her king. "If all he cares about is himself, why is he trying to put a stop to you? Why did he go and get Jamie his belief back to save the other Guardians, even when they pushed him away, if he doesn't care for them?"

"You know about that?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah, the kids at the school especially Sophie and Josh don't stop talking about it to me, now they know I'm involved in this," she said turning to Jack.

"You're going to believe a bunch of snot nosed brats?" Pitch cried getting the two of them to look up and both be fulled with anger.

"Those 'snot nosed brats'," Jenny began tightening your grip on your lantern, glaring up at him "Happen to be my best friends. The best little brothers and sisters I have who aren't related to me. And you... Have some nerve... to call them that!" you say swinging your staff with all your might making Pitch fly back.

With that bit of standing up to the ones you love, Jenny felt the last bit of darkness leave her heart, as a bright light started to come off her and swirl around her, making the dark dress Pitch gave her into the one she used to wear when she was Moonbeam, her hair going from raven black, to silvery-white.

"Care to help me beat the pulp out of this guy Jack?" she said reaching out a hand smiling, blushing a bit.

"Sure but first..." he said pulling Jenny into a tight hug and kissing her right on the lips making her blush. "Good to have you back Princess. Now lets get him."

* * *

At the Pole, everyone was watching the Globe, hopes wearing thin as the last few lights began to flicker slightly.

But then they began to rise and smiles could be found on everyone's faces as they stopped and then more, all over the orb, began to turn back on.

"What... What's going on?" Tooth said feeling her feathers get their form back bit by bit with each light.

"I think," North said smiling proud "We've got our Princess back."

* * *

Back in Burgess, Mrs Bennett was a bit hesitant at first when her children brought home a puppy.

But when they said that she belonged to a friend who asked them to look after her while they sorted something out that was too dangerous for the pup, she said it could stay until they come and get her.

At the moment Elsa was with Sophie and Jamie on Jamie's bed, all of them reading the stories to the _Guardians of Childhood_.

Suddenly Elsa's ears began to lift up and a smile came to her small fury face as she jumped off the bed and leapt up onto the window seat as she began to bark out of it, wagging her tail.

"Whoa Els calm down," Jamie said coming over reaching out to her "What's going on?"

 **'Jack's made it so Moonbeam's Moonbeam again,'** Elsa said licking the boys hand in excitement.

"How you know Elsa?" Sophie asked quietly sucking her thumb. "And how did you know something was wrong earlier?"

This made the pup pause in her expressing of joy and think.

 **'Just a feeling I guess...'** she said as she turned back to the window propping herself up on the ledge her tail wagging.

Then came a knock to the door, and their mum poked her head in.

"Did I just hear Elsa barking? I hope you kids are being nice to her for your friend," she said.

"Yes mum," her children said.

"I think she just spotted something outside," Jamie said reaching out and petting the pup.

With that their mum left, and the kids returned to the ball of fur.

"Ok, so what are you feeling now Elsa?" Sophie asked coming over too, Toy-Bunny in her arms as the pup began to act like she was scared.

 **'That either Moonbeam or Jack will get hurt, but I'm not sure which one'** she said whimpering.

* * *

Jenny's plan was to get up to the level above herself and Jack, find Pitch, squash him like a bug, and leave.

However, when they got there, the first thing they saw were thousands of hoof trotting Nightmares.

Now the two of them were fighting left, right, and center the more they fought the more that came after them and the tougher they seem to get.

Panting Jenny took her lantern in both hands and took a deep breath. The light started small but it becoming bigger and brighter finally finishing all Nightmares in a ten meter radius.

Quickly she looked up to see how Jack was doing seeing him use the dagger he had to get the ones at close range, while using his staff for the ones further away.

Knowing that the Nightmares would only stop if Pitch is gone, Jenny started to search for him, when suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind making her scream a bit and drop her lantern and it clatter to the floor, making Jack spin around to see what was wrong.

Looking up herself Jenny saw it was Pitch that was holding her, a knife of black sand forming in his hand and coming to her neck.

Jack knew he had to do something, but if he did, then he knew Pitch will do something instead.

"Let her go Pitch," he said his staff and the dagger both glowing a bit.

"Oh... But why would I do that?" Pitch said evilly.

"Because if you don't I'll..."

"Jack, Nightmares all around us remember..." she said lifting her chin, slightly rolling her eyes around the room to emphasize on that.

"Well said my dear," Pitch said smirking looking down to Jenny then back up to Jack "Now Frost, hand over your staff and that dagger you got there so you stop hurting my beautiful Nightmares as they try and destroy you."

"Then what will I fight them with?" Jack asked acting as if this was a game.

"Nothing," Pitch said eyes narrowing "That's the point."

"But then they'll kill me..."

"Also the idea..."

"But then you won't have anyone, to complain about being ignored, to..." Jack said.

"And you also wont have anyone who loves you back," Jenny said strongly making both men look to her. "Now I understand why you were being nice to me," she said knife still up to her neck. "You wanted me to love you didn't you."

"I wanted no such thing," Pitch said looking down to her "I was only using you to get power remember?"

"Then why aren't you killing me like you did back on the moon when you were the most feared and powerful person in the whole galaxy?"

That got the audience of Jack and the Nightmares to turn to him wanting an answer.

"It wasn't the Guardian of Belief you wanted," she continued neck still raised, trying to get out of Pitch's hold that was loosening and lower the knife slightly as he listened to her talking, telling Jenny she was right.

"You wanted the Princess of the Moon to love you. Well guess what... I'll rather replay Death's Night, than fall in love with you! Now let go of me!"

With that Jenny did the same trick she did with Stuart, breaking the man who was holding her's hand, making Pitch scream as he let the knife go to cradle the other hand, letting Jenny bend down pick up her lantern and run over to Jack, the Nightmares busting into golden animals as she past, believe them to become harmless dreams.

"It's over Pitch," Jack said strongly standing tall stepping in front of Jenny an army of dreams behind them "You've lost this one. Give up."

Looking to both of them, Pitch gave a very dark smile and sunk into the shadows as they started moving around the walls.

Standing back to back, Jenny held up her lantern, and Jack gripped his staff and dagger tight, eyes always on the walls, never blinking, trying to find the right one.

As they came to a stop and vanished from the walls, Jenny grew a bit nervous.

Suddenly they felt a blast of power splitting them up pushing them back and to the floor. Before Jenny could get up she saw Pitch and his scythe in his hand come towards her.

Groaning slightly shaking his head to get his senses back, Jack looked around and saw Pitch advancing to Jenny just like in Moonbeams memory.

"Well it's not going to end like that," he muttered gripping hold of Nightlight's dagger he got up, and as fast as he could, ran towards Pitch and leapt onto his back, just as he was raising the scythe.

"Agh... Get off me you pest," Pitch said letting the scythe dispurse while he tried to get Jack off of him.

"Yeah not likely," Jack said struggling to stay on.

Not getting up feeling she would just get in the way Jenny's eyes widened as she watched what was happening and Jack rises the dagger that was glowing slightly.

"JACK NO!" she cried but it was too late as the boy brought it down into Pitch's back.

As soon as it was in there, a bright light began coming off it and the cries of Pitch began to fill the air.

Jenny covered her ears as the noise was going to make them burst as she squeezed her eyes shut to deal with the brightness, tears coming out of them that she was going to lose the guy she loved again going the same way.

One last flash, and it was over.

Blinking to get use to the light again, Jenny saw Jack lying a bit away from her.

Getting worried, she picked up her lantern, and got up, rushing over to him.

"Jack... Jack..." Jenny said gently slapping his face not getting anything. "No... Jack wake up. Please..."

"Ugh..." Jack groaned slightly, opening his eyes. "J... Jenny?" he said coughing a bit.

"JACK!" Jenny screamed hugging flinging her arms around him making him cry in pain "Sorry," she said retracting and blushing.

"Did... Did I get him?" Jack asked smirking.

"Yes," Jenny said helping him get up "Yes you got him, but you nearly killed yourself in doing it."

"You can punish and lecture me after I'm checked over Princess," Jack said through his teeth an arm around his waist.

Agreeing, Jenny reached into Jack's pocket, pulled out the snowglobe and threw it to the ground. Checking Jack was ready, they both jumped in.


	27. Chapter 27

At the Pole all the lights on the Globe were back to normal, and the Guardians were back to being their powerful selves.

But there was no time to celebrate as just then, a snowglobe portal appeared and tumbling through it came Jenny and Jack.

Immediately, Jack was taken back to the room he was in the other day, and Jenny went off to Moonbeam's room.

In the room with the tapestry of her old self, Jenny was in front of it looking up at her face, wondering if that was what she looked like now.

Feeling someone else in there with her, Jenny looked around seeing it was just Sandy.

"Hi Sandy," Jenny said quietly looking back up to the tapestry again as he came over.

"So... Am I still Jenny or am I Moonbeam now?" she asked a small smile coming to her lips "It's just I still have a life you know, with a family and a job..."

 _'That's up to you,'_ he signed smiling kindly. _'You can still be Moonbeam while being_ _Jenny. We won't make you choose between them.'_

Looking away a blush coming to your face you ask "How... How's Jack?"

 _'Tired,'_ Sandy answered _'But should be alright again in a few days.'_

"Can... Can I see him?" Jenny asked shyly playing with her lantern, getting up.

Nodding Sandy held out a hand and lead her to the room Jack was staying in.

"Wait," Jenny said stopping a bit, confusing Sandy a bit. "Do you have ice cream here?"

* * *

Jack was back in the room he was in Saturday night with even more bandages on, and machines connected to him, this time.

And he was completely bored. He was the Guardian of Fun. What kind of fun can he have if he was bedridden?

A knock came to the door, as it opened to show Jenny a smile on her face, blush on her cheeks, and tray in her hands with two covered objects on it.

"Hi..." she said after placing the tray down and shutting the door.

"Hi," Jack answered smirking. "Why you here? Not that I don't want you here," he said trying to explain "Just why?"

"As a good friend, and the one who got you like this..." Jenny said quietly rubbing her arm a bit looking away "I... I thought I should be the one to help you get better."

"I don't need help getting better, Snowflake," Jack said smiling trying to hide his pleased face.

Trying not to laugh, Jenny just carried on reliving how it Nightlight did to Moonbeam.

"Oh..." she said sounding disappointed. "So now what am I going to do with all this vanilla covered in sprinkles and chocolate chipped ice cream I have?" she asked revealing two large bowls of her favorite ice cream (least she knew where she got that from now).

"Well... I have always been taught it's bad to waste food..." Jack says looking to the bowls "And that does look really nice..."

Not needing to be told anymore, Jenny gave Jack one of the bowls and smiled as she challenged him to a ice cream eating contest.

"Jack," Jenny said after a bit when they were done "Back when... You know... Did, did you mean what you said about what you thought about me, or were you just saying that to get me to be me again?"

"What questions that?" Jack asked confused "Of course I meant it. Why do you think I came and visited everyday?"

"Thanks..." Jenny said smiling kissing him on the cheek making both of them blush. "I... I should be getting home." she said getting up and taking back his bowl "Mind if I borrow your snowglobe?"

"Go a head," Jack said settling down to rest "Oh and can you stop my Jamie's and pick up and look after Elsa for the night?"

"Ok," Jenny says nodding. "Night Jack, I'll come by tomorrow when the school breaks out for the holidays, I think I owe them some time seeing me again."

"Night Snowflake."

With that Jenny picked up her lantern, and Jack's snowglobe, and left.

* * *

After returning the dishes to the kitchen, Jenny went to go see North before she left to ask him for something to make her look like herself again.

"Oh Jenny," he said chuckling a bit after hearing her request. "Have you already forgotten who you are? You don't need anything to change your appearance, you just need to believe yourself into being what you want to look like." he explained.

"Sorry," Jenny said after a bit to let it sink in blushing a bit after changing back to what she looked like before, wearing the clothes she had been wearing on Saturday. "All this stuff still new to me. And um... Sorry for whatever I may of caused you and the others."

"It's in the past," he said waving it off, smiling "Hope you make it home safe."

Nodding Jenny threw the globe, and came out by the corner to Jamie's road.

~o~

Jamie and Sophie were in the living room, with their mum Abby, and Elsa watching a program about if Dragons were real or not.

Sophie was nearly asleep, lying across her mum's lap while she did her knitting and Jamie was taking notes on everything the guy said.

Suddenly Elsa began barking and ran up to the window a smile on her face as she raced to the door as the doorbell rang.

Getting up Mrs Bennett slowly opened the door while Jamie and Sophie were pulling Elsa back.

"JENNY!" Jamie and Sophie cried running up and assaulting her with hugs confusing their mum.

"Hey kids," Jenny said bending down and hugging them tight then stood and held out her hand to Mrs Bennett. "Jenny Brooks, Mrs Bennett I'm the helper at the primary school LSU. I've just come by to pick up little Elsa, and I'll be on my way."

"Oh yes," Mrs Bennett said nodding recognizing Jenny and shaking her hand. "I didn't know you had a puppy. How long have you had her?"

"Oh she's not mine, she's my... My boyfriends," Jenny said blocking the reactions the kids let out from that "I'm just looking after her for a few days. Thanks for taking care of her. Well goodbye, and thanks again."

With that Jenny left, Elsa in her arms, and began to head home.

* * *

"Ok were finally here," Jenny said shutting the door and letting Elsa down.

 **'Yay,'** Elsa said setting off up the stairs to explore the house.

Going through the house Jenny used her 'powers' to believe that everything was how it was before Pitch attacked setting it all back to normal.

Getting herself a glass of water, Jenny headed upstairs seeing Elsa on the bed asleep already.

Smiling, Jenny set her glass down and got ready to go to bed. She smiled up to the skies seeing the moon smile back at her.

"Night Manny," she said not shutting the curtain tonight so she could see him if she woke up from a bad dream to calm herself down again.

Seeing that it was only 10:30, Jenny set up her laptop and checked for messages seeing a notice on the school website saying: _For a last day of school treat, instead of the Nativity, there will be a talent show and everyone is welcome to do something._

Smiling Jenny began to search the internet looking for the perfect song she could sing for it in the thirty minutes she had left to be on it.

"Gotcha," she said smirking digging out her head phones so not to bother Elsa, to listen to it.

* * *

The next morning, deciding she should probably go see her mother, Jenny woke up early, to go see her before going to work.

 **'Where we going Moonbeam?'** Elsa asked as she walked by her feet as Jenny walked to the hospital.

"To see my mum, I just thought that I should check up on her," Jenny explained happily "I haven't been to see her since that morning, so I'm just going to say hi to her. Then I need to get to work."

~o~

At the hospital, Jenny told Elsa that sadly she can't come in, and to behave and don't talk to anyone.

Nodding in understanding, Elsa went over to one of the support beams to the hospital and settled down to nap.

Getting up, Jenny went to go find her mum.

"Ah," she says, when Jenny came in "There you are dear, I beginning to think you had forgotten I was in here."

"I've been busy," Jenny said setting a 'Get Well Soon' card and new flowers on the table next to the bed.

"Uh huh..." she said smiling gently, but for once not pushing her daughter to say anything.

"So... When they letting you leave?" Jenny asked smiling.

"Should be sometime today," she said placing her hand on Jenny's "Hope the house is still all in one piece, inside and out."

"Yes mum," Jenny said rolling her eyes "If that's the case then I need to tell you that that boy I was having problems with... He's asking me to look after his puppy, who's waiting outside, so we might have a house guest for a few days. He's out of town seeing some friends and one of them's allergenic to fur." she said trying not to laugh at the thought of one of them being completely covered in the stuff.

"Alright, just as long as this puppy knows how to behave itself," her mum says getting Jenny to hug her.

Thanking her, Jenny said good bye, promising to have her favorite dinner ready for her when she comes home that night.

* * *

Jenny and Elsa just made it to the school as the bell rang.

Picking up the pup, Jenny once again told her not to speak to anyone, getting a nod of ok.

They got to the LSU classroom door, and slowly opened it, seeing the room full, a few kids up at the front of the class practicing for tonight.

As the door opened, everyone looked up to see who it was a loud greeting of 'JENNY!' knocked her back a bit as Jenny shut the door and let Elsa down scaring the pup to hide behind the girls legs whimpering slightly for it only to become yelps as everyone came running forward badgering Jenny with questions.

"Children!" Mr Williams called out making everyone turn back to him. "How about we let Jenny and her little friend actually come into the room first, then get back to what we were doing. You can ask your questions to her at break."

Apologizing the kids made it back to their seats, Ronnie saying he'll watch over Elsa, while Jenny spoke to Mr Williams.

"Care to tell me where the pup came from my dear?" he asked quietly as Sarah and Emma continued their magic tricks.

"I... Made her...?" Jenny said grinning nervously as she explained and why she hadn't been there the last couple of days.

~o~

"When I got back last night I found the message in the school website," Jenny said coming to a close "So... just checking if the list is full yet," she said a twinkle in her eyes a knowing look on her face.

"Not yet dear," he said giving her the list to sign her name "Glad to have you back and Pitch gone. Oh and hope Jack gets better."

"Thanks," Jenny said smiling as she left him to go sit with Ronnie to continue watching the students, Elsa in her lap.

* * *

At break, Jenny was with the Believers again, all of them wanting to hear the _whole..._ story and to know if what they heard was real or not.

"Well kids I'm not really happy with giving out the whole story..." Jenny said rubbing the back of her neck, scratching Els behind the ear. "But the... the part about me and Jack, being Moonbeam and Nightlight. That's true."

That getting calls of wonder and amazement.

"Yeah and well done for keeping up your belief in the Guardians," a voice Jenny didn't expect to hear, said behind her, making her turn to see Jack.

"Jack?" she asked as the Believers came to greet him. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be recovering. In fact... How did you get here?"

"Ok in order Snowflake," Jack said smiling bending down to greet his puppy again and lifting her up. "I'm here doing my job, bringing snow to Burgess so there will be some for tonight. I'm a fast recover-er that being easy, compared to those sonic blasts I have to do to get rid of Nightmare typhoons, and North has more than one snowglobe..."

"Are you coming to come see the talent show tonight Jack?" Ronnie asked splitting the two of them up and getting their attention back on the kids, some stifling their laughs at how Jenny reacted to seeing Jack.

"What happened to the Nativity that you lot do every year?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"The teachers thought that that was what we were all worked up about," Becky Cheffings began happily never liking the Nativity at all "So they thought they should ditch it, and let us have some fun instead with a talent show."

"Guess some good came out of Pitch tormenting you kids then," Jack said smirking making Jenny glare at him a bit, which either he didn't see, or ignored.

"Yeah I'll be there, I'll even see if the others will come too," he said smiling as the bell went off.

"You... You're really coming?" Jenny asked blushing rubbing her arm.

"There a problem?" Jack asked cocking his head a bit.

"No, no... just checking," Jenny said playing with her hair "Well bye Jack, bye Elsa, see you later."

 **'Bye Moonbeam,'** Elsa said licking the girls fingers as she petted her goodbye, and went back inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

At the Pole, everything was returning back to normal, well as normal as it got when Christmas was in less than ten days and the Yeti's were all rushing around to make sure everything was painted the right color, given the right wrapping paper, the right bow, and addressed correctly.

Everyone was in the Globe Room listening to Jack's suggestion on going to the primary schools talent show.

"Oh I'd love to go," Tooth said smiling looking around. "I can't wait to see what the little dears can think of to show us."

"Yeah and I was thinking North," Jack said rubbing the back of his neck not sure what to say.

"Oh no here it comes..." Bunny said under his breath, that resulting in him getting a snowball to the face.

"Yes Jack?" North said breaking up the fight before Bunny could do anything.

"Well do ya think you have anything that can make it so everyone can see us?" Jack asked giving his father figure a worried sort of smile.

"I might," North said thinking "You wont be able to use your powers while you're using it though."

With that he went off to look for the objects in question.

~~*~~

Jenny had just gotten home, and right away got preparing for dinner, getting a text message during school, that her mum will be home at six, and since the talent show's at seven, she thought having tea before that would be wise.

At six, a car rolled up next to the road and she went to go greet her mum, helping her come inside, both of them thanking the nurse.

"Welcome home mum," Jenny said smiling rushing back to the kitchen as the beeper went off.

"Dinner already dear?" she asked sinking into one of the tables seats.

"Yep," Jenny said dishing it up.

"So..." she asked looking around and under the table. "Where's that little friend you told me about this morning."

"Jack came by the school and took her back there," Jenny said coming to the table and tucking in.

"I would like to meet this 'Jack', Jenny" her mother says getting Jenny to look up with a _'Why?'_ expression on her face, her mouth stuffed with carrots.

"Just to make sure he's right for you," was the answer.

"Well he said he'll come and see me at the talent show the schools putting on, in an hour..." Jenny said carefully.

"See you at the talent show..." Jenny's mum said grinning.

Rolling her eyes Jenny just continued her dinner, and kept thinking _'How on earth this was going to work out?'_

~~*~~

Jenny and her mum had just made it to the school and got into the hall where a stage was set up and the schools one-man-band/janitor Bruce was on it playing all his instruments and coming up with off the top of his head stories making people laugh, and entertaining everyone before the show began.

"So... where's this boy of yours then Jenny?" her mum asked sinking into a chair.

"Umm..." Jenny said looking around seeing no sign of white hairs anywhere.

She was about to say she didn't know when a pup's barking caught her attention, and from out of the doors to the side came Elsa.

"Els wait up..." someone called making her smile, only for it to turn into a frown of confusion when the person who came out was a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing trainers and holding no staff.

"Sorry," he said bending down picking Elsa up "I should of... Hey Jen. Told ya I'll be here right?"

"Jack?" Jenny asked making sure getting a nod and a smile. "H... How...?" she tried to ask looking over his shoulder spotting who could only be the other Guardians.

North and Sandy not looking that much different, Bunny looking like he did during her memories, and Tooth looking like a teenager with blue and green highlights.

"Oh um... mum," Jenny said addressing her who was waiting patiently smiling. "This is Jack Overland, and his friends."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Jack said holding out his hand smiling and bowing slightly.

"You too young man," Jenny's mum said shaking it "And thank you for saving my daughter last Tuesday, I understand."

"Your welcome," he said "Oh um... This is Nick, Tia, Sandy, and Aster," he said looking to everyone.

A few more greetings were said, and then Jenny was able to pull Jack away and question him a bit more.

"Check it out," Jack said as he placed Elsa down, and reached into his collar and pulled out a chain with a snowflake on it. "Something North whipped up. With this on, I'll appear to be my human self, and everyone can see me. But I can't use my powers, sadly..."

"So this... is what you used to look like?" Jenny asked cocking her head a bit. "I think I prefer the Frost King look..." she muttered, blushing.

Before Jack could reply Mrs Cox, the school principal got on stage and asked for everyone to take their seats as the show was about to begin.

***

For the rest of the evening Jenny was with her mum and Jack and the Guardians watching the children with their talents, congratulating them when they had finished and laughing sympathetically when their shows go wrong.

Near the end she slipped away, and made it to the stage, once she was behind the curtain, Jenny look around, to see if anyone was looking and changed into her Moonbeam dress.

"And now for our last act of the evening," Mrs Cox said introducing her "A song sung by our LSU helper, Jenny Brooks..."

After the applause died down, Jenny stepped out smiling at the gasps of wonder and the comments on how beautiful she was was heard.

Making it up to the mike, Jenny looked out to the crowd and look towards her friends (Bunny in particular) and said...

"To start off, I apologize for anyone who likes Christmas a little less than everyone else, because this song, even though it's not about that, mentions it a bit..."

With that Jenny nodded to the music guy and closed her eyes listening for the cue to begin.

 _'Children... Sleeping...  
Snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling  
Like bells in the distance_

 _We were, dreamers  
Not so long ago  
But one by one, we  
All had to grow up_

 _When it seems the magic slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas Day_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside  
Give your dream the wings to fly...  
You have everything you need...  
If you just believe'_

Looking up Jenny saw that everyone had their full attention on her, hanging on her every word. But everyone didn't bother Jenny, there was only one person she cared for and as she looked for him Jenny discovered he wasn't there. Confused and a bit upset, Jenny sighed gently then realized she was about to miss the cue for the next half of the song until...

 _ **'Trains move quickly  
To their journeys end'**_

Looking around Jenny found Jack had somehow managed to find a mike of his own and was coming up to her smiling as he came forward.

 _ **'Destinations  
Are where we begin again'**_

 _'Ships go sailing  
Far across the sea_ _ **  
**_ _Trusting starlight  
_ _ **(B)To get to where their meant to be'**_

 _  
_ ** _(B)When it seems that we have lost away  
We find ourselves again on Christmas Day_** ****

 ** _(B)Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate_**

 ** _(B)Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dream the wings to fly...  
You have everything you need...  
If you just believe'_**

 _If you just believe  
_ _ **If you just believe  
**_ _ **(B)If you just believe... just believe... just believe**_

As the song ended, there was an uproar of cheers as Jenny and Jack were giving a standing motivation.

Smiling they bowed together and got off the stage, but not before Jenny pecked Jack on the cheek getting more, louder calls in return.

"Well I think we know who the winner is then don't we?" Mrs Cox said smiling coming back on stage once the audience died down. "But just so we can let the judges decide, we're going to have a short break, and will find out our winners in a bit."

Returning to their seats, Jenny was congratulated all the way there, and was welcomed with smiles and 'Well done's' from everyone there.

"So that's you not singing then mate?" Bunny asked Jack smirking, his arms crossed. "Knew my ears were working fine."

"Yeah, yeah, suck it up why don't ya..." Jack said rolling his eyes accepting Elsa back from Tooth. "I got practice when I had to sing Emma to sleep when our parents were out late and she couldn't sleep. Besides at least I can sing."

Before anything else was said Jenny was surrounded by Jamie, his friends and the schools Believers, Sophie, Josh and Ronnie at the front.

"That was the most super, most wonderful and beautiful thing ever Jenny," they all said together beaming.

"Thanks kids," Jenny said smiling getting down to hug them.

"I think you and Jack will take first prize," Sophie said a wide smile on her face, everyone nodding along.

"Thanks Soph," Jack said "At least someone knows a good singer when they hear them," he said looking to Bunny.

"Your attention please," Mrs Cox said getting back up on stage.

"The judges have come to a conclusion... The winners are drum-roll please..." with that Bruce started playing his drum.

"Jenny Brooks and Jack Overland."

"Well back you go then," Tooth said retaking Elsa smiling as Jenny and Jack went back to the front of the hall and up onto the stage.

When they were on there, they were giving a medallion with the school crest on it and a gift card worth $25 for them to spend for a Christmas present for themselves.

"Thank you," Jenny said accepting them.

"Yeah thanks," Jack said looking at the medallion.

"One last round of applause everyone," Mrs Cox said looking to the audience.

~~*~~

The night was coming to a close, everyone was either home, on on the way home, Jenny's mum allowing Tooth and Sandy to help her get to her's and Jenny's, saying her daughter could stay out for a bit more to say goodbye to Jack.

"Thanks for that Jack," Jenny said smiling playing with her hair, in the outfit she was in before. "But... Why'd you do it?"

"You mean you wanted it to go wrong because you weren't paying attention?"

"I wasn't paying attention," Jenny said looking to him "Because I was upset cause I thought you had left 'cause you weren't in your seat."

 **'He wanted to be on stage with you Moonbeam,'** Elsa yapped, rolling around in the snow. **'He said you didn't deserve to hog the spot light.'**

"Did he..." Jenny said looking unamused to Jack who was whistling and avoiding her eyes.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Jenny leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek again then turned saying "Good night, Jack," and set off for home.

"Err... Jenny wait," Jack called making her turn to see what he wanted seeing him take off the snowflake necklace then hold out his hands and create a new crown.

"To... To replace the one that got broken..." he said smiling holding it out.

Speechless Jenny bent forward and accept it smiling.

Slowly a snowfall began and the two of them moved closer together, Elsa realizing what was happening covering her eyes to give them privacy peeking slightly through her toes.

There under the large full moon stood the Guardian of Belief and her boyfriend Jack Frost, in each others arms feeling that they were the only two people on the planet, as the snow fell and carols could be heard.

"I really like blue, Jack," Jenny said smiling blushing as she pulled away.

"Me too Princess. Me too..." Jack said grinning before he pulled her in for another kiss.

 **The end.**


End file.
